Broken
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: Danny get's shot by a new weapon in his human form. His parents see the whole thing and so do his friends. He got hit so bad his heart stopped beating. Will he survive? What will happen? Will the hospital help in anyway?
1. Chapter 1

_**BROKEN**_

_Chapter One_

_..._

Danny yelped as the alarm clock went off and hurried to turn it off. He laid in his staring at the ceiling, thinking for a minute. Wasn't it Saturday today? Then he turned to read his clock.

7:00 AM

He flipped to his back once again. Why did he set his alarm clock? Maybe he just forgot to turn it off last night. Danny groaned as he got up, he decided to get up because he couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Now that was something new. Slowly he got dressed, still in the half asleep mode, then he fixed his hair with his hands and walked down stairs.

The surprising part was: that Jazz was up as well.

Danny walked down the creaky stairs, "'Morning." He greeted his sister.

"Good morning, Danny," She paused. "Wait why are you up?" Jazz asked.

"Donno," Danny shrugged as he got some fresh milk from the fridge, "Ask the alarm clock."

"Well what did it do you this time?" Jazz asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I guess I forgot to turn it off," Danny admitted and got a bowl for his cereal, "What were you doing up?"

"I'm usually up at this time every day, reading," Jazz told him and got up to get herself some cereal.

"Even on the weekends?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Even on the weekends," Jazz confirmed as she poured milk into her bowl of cereal.

"But weekends are for sleeping in."

"Not for me."

"You have problems."

"Says the boy with the ghost powers."

Danny shot her a warning glare and started to eat his cereal. The same went for Jazz, but while she was eating she read at the same time. When Danny saw her getting out the book he rolled his eyes. Usually if he had time to eat in the morning he'd like to look around and kind of drift to his own world. And that happened today.

…

Skulker zoomed to building to building, trying to find a hiding place where he could be visible and not invisible. Once he found one near the Fenton's home he got out his gear that he had brought with him. He brought out a green, blue, and silver gun from his suit and placed it on the roof he was on. Skulker smiled evilly as he stared at the gun.

"I'm going to get you this time Ghost child," Skulker promised. "And you will be gone, soon I'll have you."

He looked at his gun and back at the house, through the window he saw Danny walking around. Seeing that he was talking to someone, Skulker picked up his gun and got it read for shooting position.

"Come on out Ghost Child," Skulker whispered, "I cannot be seen."

…

Danny had finished his cereal first and plopped the bowl and spoon in the sink. He turned around to see Jazz mostly reading and not really eating. She held the spoon and would move it a little every few seconds, but then would stop to read some more. Danny sighed and looked up the stairs, his parent's door was still close, and his parents were still asleep. He turned back, "I am going to see if Sam and Tucker are awake, 'cause I am going to die of boredom if I don't find something quick."

Jazz looked up from her book, "You can't die of boredom Danny. But you can go see if your friends are awake."

"Alright then," Danny said and walked back to his room to find his cell phone. Once he got there he went over to get his phone but paused as his eyes caught something. It was bright.

He walked over to where it was and looked around to see what was causing it to shine. It was one of those things where the mirror or something that has a reflection thing and when the sun hits it, it makes a shiny, bright thing. Danny looked out the window and tried to find it. He couldn't see anything, and the shine was gone when he had looked out.

Danny shrugged and went back to get his phone. The first call was Tucker's house. After four rings someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _The person on the phone asked groggily.

"Hey Tucker," Danny greeted, "I just wanted to see if you were awake."

There was a soft groan on the other line. "_Well I am now, what do you need?"_

"Um, well to see if you wanted to go someplace to hang out,"

"_At 7:30 in the morning?" _Tucker asked in disbelief. "_Why aren't you sleeping in?"_

"It's a long story," Danny admitted, "But then what time?"

"_Let's say 8:30, okay?" _Tucker moaned. "_I'm sure Sam will be up by then too."_

"Let's plan that."

"_Kay, bye. See you later."_

"You too."

Danny hung up the phone and put it back on the table stand he had for his alarm clock. He turned around and the bright thing was back. Was someone spying on him? Danny walked slowly over to it and quickly looked at the window, sadly he saw nothing. And that was the same for the bright thing, it was gone as well. He groaned and decided to walk down stairs. Then he stopped, maybe he could for a little flight around the town.

He transformed to his Danny Phantom ego and got ready for takeoff when he heard his mother's voice, "Danny! Come down stairs, we need to talk to you!"

"Uh, okay I'll be down in a second!" Danny said quickly and turned back to his human half.

When he got down there he saw Jazz, still reading her book, and Jack on the couch by her eating some fudge. Not thinking about it, Danny asked, "Okay seriously who eats fudge at 7 in the morning?"

"7:45," Jazz corrected not taking her eyes off of the book.

"Whatever." Danny said with a roll of his eyes and took a seat by his sister.

Maddie walked over from the kitchen and took a seat in a chair across from them. Everyone on the couch looked at her, even Jazz, and waited for something.

"First off," Maddie began, "Happy birthday Danny… well tomorrow."

Danny's eyes widen, "I forgot it was my birthday tomorrow."

"Who forgets their birthday?" Maddie asked with a small chuckle.

Everyone raised their hand. It was hard in that house, since there is so much going on there. They'd forget special things. Maddie glared at them and everyone slowly put their hand down. Danny got up and stared at the wall, it was the bright thing again. He walked over to the wall and looked around, but the strange thing was, it was the same exact one from his room. He could tell from the shape, it was a perfect circle with a small dent on the top.

Danny put his hand on the wall where the bright thing was, now it was on his hand, but wavy. "Why is this thing following me?"

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz asked.

Danny turned around and saw that everyone was looking at him strangely. He looked at the thing on the wall and asked, "Do you guys see that?"

Everyone looked to where Danny was pointing, they all stared at it for a minute then everyone shook their heads.

Danny groaned and before he could say anything jazz interrupted him, "Wait I see something."

"You do?" Danny asked as joy rose inside of him, proving that he wasn't crazy.

"Yeah," Jazz said, "I see you by the wall."

Danny frowned. "Come one, seriously, no one sees the bright circle thing on the wall? It's been following me ever since I went upstairs to get my phone."

"Well maybe it's your phone," Jack shrugged.

"I don't have it right now." Danny pointed out. He looked at the wall and the circle was gone. "That's strange, it's gone again."

"Perfect," Jazz said sarcastically, "Now you can go pretend there were more circle on the wall."

"But I am _serious _ I saw it in my room and now here, but it's gone for now, this thing is starting to creep me out." Danny told them. "And you think I'm making this up?"

"Yes," Everyone said in unison.

"Lovely," Danny muttered as he took his seat again.

Right when he took he seat, there was a loud bang then a crash. Everyone covered their heads and fell to their knees. Danny closed his eyes and opened it again. He grew a tad angry, but enough that his eyes turned green. When everyone was sure that everything was over Jazz looked over at him and pointed at her eyes.

Danny was confused for a minute, but at the same time his eyes went back to blue. Everyone got to their feet and saw that the window had broken, they looked down and right by Danny's feet was a silver, blue bullet.

…

**Good start? Bad? Hate it? Tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Wow! thanks for the awesome reviews! I don't know what to say! It really had made my day! (Ooh that rhymed!) i am going to respectfully bow to each and one of you! And you guys get a cookie!_**

_Chapter Two_

…

Danny froze, as well as the rest of the family. No one really knew what it was, but it did look like some sort of bullet. Danny's parents were too shocked to see what just happened, too shocked to let all of the information sink in. Danny was Amity Park hero, and he never felt this shocked. He couldn't actually believe he was "scared" about this thing.

After about a whole minute of silence, Danny slowly took a step back. His legs met the couch and he couldn't go any further. Seeing his actions, the rest of the family took a step back, probably all thinking what this thing was.

Maddie took a sharp breath and quietly said, "Okay no one move. We don't know what this thing might do. It could be dangerous."

"Or ghost related." Jack whispered, not taking his eyes off of the blue, silver bullet.

"Or that," Maddie agreed. "But we never know. Let me take a few steps back and see if I can go upstairs or down to see what I can find to get rid of it."

Everyone, but Danny, looked at Maddie, looking for any sign of danger. Danny studied the bullet and bent down without anyone noticing. He picked it up and gave out a small chuckle, "Or we could just pick it up and throw it away." Danny said holding the bullet in his hand. To his surprise it was light, but it did have low glow around it. It was probably like two inches long and half and inch wide.

"Danny!" Maddie cried in horror, "Put that down!"

"But it's doing nothing to me, mom," Danny defended.

"I don't care," Maddie said firmly. "I want that out of your hand, now!"

"Okay, I will once I throw it away,"

"Now."

"Okay I'm going outside to throw it away."

"No, put it on the ground."

Danny quickly made his way to front door. Jazz and Jack followed him with their eyes, not daring to say anything. Maddie didn't dare to take a step either, just in case something went horribly wrong. Danny opened the door and took a step out, closing the door behind him. He walked around the corner and found one of those big garbage cans on the side of the wall. He opened the door and tossed the small bullet in.

Danny clapped his hands together and walked back to the front door. He opened it and everyone was still in the same place they were at when he had left. Danny put his hands up in the air to show them he didn't have the bullet, "Look, see nothing, it's gone. Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Maddie looked a bit relief, but still was concerned about her son, "You could have died. Who knows what could have happened if you touched it?"

"It's not like it has a mind of its own." Danny said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He walked over to the stairs and started to walk up to his room.

Maddie turned around and watched him go up the stairs, the she looked back to tell Jazz and Jack that they could move. Jazz took a deep breath as if she had been holding her breath the whole time. Jack, on the other hand, started taking quick breaths. Maddie walked over to her husband and started telling him that he need to take deep breaths and that nothing was going to happen anytime soon. She even offered some fudge that was still in the fridge. That got Jack all hyper and he ran over to the fridge to receive his yummy fudge.

…

Danny plopped onto his bed; he sighed heavily and turned his head a bit to see what time it was.

8:22AM

He sat up and got a hold of his phone to check if he had missed anything. But once he looked, he wasn't shocked that he didn't miss anything. He knew that his friends would be over pretty soon. He could tell them everything at least that would bring up a conversation. Then he felt his phone vibrate and soon it started to ring. Danny looked at the ID and saw that it was Tucker. He press the talk button and answered.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"_Hey Danny, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I mean since I don't live that far away from you… but that's not the point, the point is that I heard this huge, and I mean huge, crash. And it sounded like it came from your house. So I just wanted to see if you were okay." _

"Yeah, at least I'm still alive." Danny chuckled and put the phone to his other ear.

"_Why do I have a feeling something bad just happened?" _Tucker asked worriedly.

"Because something _did_ happen Tucker," Danny replied and stood up.

"_What happened?" _Tucker immediately asked.

"I'll explain everything," Danny told him and walked over to the door to walk out of the room, "Once you guys get here."

"_Way ahead of you buddy," _Tucker said and the line disconnected.

Danny had called Sam too, she was up, and so that was a good thing. He had told her to come over and he would explain everything. Sam, too, had heard the crash, so she got a bit worried also. But she was relief when she heard that he was fine and would explain everything once she got there. Sam told him she was on her way and would be there in about five minutes or so.

…

"Danny the door is for you!" Jazz hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow that was fast," Danny muttered and walked down the stairs to greet his friends.

"So what happ—whoa!" Tucker exclaimed as he saw the window that had been shattered into pieces.

"Yes I know," Danny said, "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Dude a broken window," Tucker said dryly. "It _is_ something to talk about."

"It's not a big dea—gah, let's just head up to my room okay? Then that's when I'll start explaining, okay?" Danny told them.

"Okay, but you are still talking about the window," Tucker said, "I at least want to hear the word "window" in this explation."

Sam jabbed Tucker in the ribs, "Be quiet Tucker."

"What!" Tucker said with a pained in his voice. "It's not my fault and that _really _hurts Sam!"

"Then I suggest you to be quiet." Sam smirked.

"Guys, end of argument," Danny said snapping them back to the other conversation.

They both followed the halfa into his room and all took a seat some place in the room when they got in there. Danny took his bed and sat leg crossed on it, Tucker sat in a chair, spinning around, and Sam was leaning against the wall.

"So you start Danny," Sam said.

"Well, first—"

"Why would you wake up at 7 in the morning?" Tucker said stopping to a halt, feeling a lightheaded. "It's Saturday!"

"Like I told my sister, ask my alarm clock that," Danny said bitterly. "May I continue?"

"Sure go ahead dude," Tucker said.

Danny started from the beginning; he told them that his mom started talking to them. He mentioned the circle on the wall, and how it would disappear every once in a while. He told them that his family couldn't see it but him, and how they all thought he was going crazy. (And didn't have to sit in a spinning chair or anything like that till he had puked.) Then he told them that there was a huge crash and that was the window being shattered into a billion of pieces. (Tucker did his happy dance when he heard that Danny had said "window".) Then lastly he told them that the bullet was the cause of the crash.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Sam sighed.

"You could have died then," Tucker said.

"And how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Danny asked him with a dry tone of voice.

"It's not," Tucker said and folded his arms, "But I was just pointing things out."

"Tucker, now is not the time to joke around," Sam warned, shooting him a death glare.

"I was just pointing things out!" Tucker cried putting his hands up in the air in defeat.

Sam rolled her eyes and Danny glared at him. "But I don't know who is behind this. But for some reason I feel like I should know this person." Danny said.

"Well maybe you do know this person," Sam shrugged.

"Or maybe you don't," Tucker said and an eerie silence filled the room. "Yes I did it for once!"

"Tucker!" Danny and Sam shouted in unison.

"I like to be dramatic every once in a while okay?" He said pushing the table he was nearby to make him spin around.

There was a knock at the door and Danny's parents walked in. Tell them that they were going to be gone for a few hours to find a new window. Danny walked over to Tucker and stopped the chair for him. Tucker chuckled weakly as he heard the chair squeak, Danny sighed and told his parents that they would be fine. Maddie told him that Jazz was going to be out for a few hours also.

Sam and Tucker smiled: they had the whole house to themselves for a few hours.

But sadly that wasn't going to last… at all.

There was another loud crash and silence. Maddie looked ahead and saw that Danny's window had been broken. "Well that doubles it up." She muttered. "Is everyone okay?"

Tucker and Sam, along with Jack, had hit to the floor with their arms over their heads. Everyone slowly got up and told her that they were fine. Sam looked over at Danny, who seemed to be in shock. His mouth was wide open and so was his eyes, slowly both things began to close slowly. Danny's hand was over his chest and he fell to his knees and soon his stomach.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

Everyone rushed to his side and rolled him onto his back, they started talking to him, asking him if he was alright. But he couldn't answer, his words were stuck in his throat. Then everyone stopped moving, they saw blood forming around Danny. Maddie had told Jack to hurry and call the 911. Tucker and Sam held his hand, telling him to hold on a little longer and that everything was going to be alright.

The world grew darker for Danny, his eyes slowly closed. He tried to force them to stay open, but they refused. Soon everything was dark, he heard no more voices, no more noise, no more pain, no more anything. Just... nothing anymore.

…

**I will not be here for a WHOLE week, so no updates till Saturday! Or I can bring the laptop if my parents agree! If not, I will sneak it with me! I might not have the internet connection, but at least I can type it up!**

**Please read and review! :)**

**(Again, should i continue this story? Like? Dislike?)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh man you guys ROCK! I wanted to type up a chapter last night, but I couldn't. It's a long story. And you guys get a cookie! Take one even if you don't want one! :)**_

_**On to the chapter shall we?**_

_Chapter Three_

…

Sirens blared in the distance.

Maddie ran down stairs to open the door, a few seconds later people started rushing in with a carry bed and everything they thought would help him. Maddie told them that he was upstairs, they gave her a quick nod and everyone rushed up the creaky stairs. Someone came in the house and started to talk with Maddie for some information.

When the opened the door they told everyone to back away from the body. They got down by him and carefully placed him on the carry bed. Some other people put an oxygen mask on him. Then they started to rush down the stairs and hurried into the ambulance. The doors closed after Maddie got in with them and sat by Danny. The car sped off.

Jack told Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to hop into the RV and that he would take them down to the hospital. Without a hesitation, everyone did what he said. Jack got in and took off to the hospital.

Sam cried on the way to the hospital, Tucker had his arms around her, trying to calm her down, telling her that he would make it that he was strong. Jazz looked out the window, trying her best not to cry, but she did anyways. Jack sniffled a few times on the way over.

Tucker looked out the window. "Please be okay man, please just hold on." He whispered.

…

Danny couldn't feel anything, but the only thing he felt now was pain. After being knocked out for a few seconds, pain had rushed inside of him. He wanted to scream, but his voice wouldn't work, he was too weak. He felt like he was being ripped into half, felt like he was slowly losing his touch with this earth. He didn't know what exactly happened, the only thing in his mind was the pain, trying to tell it to stop. But no matter what he did, nothing listened to him.

He couldn't see, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, and he couldn't do anything, but scream at the top of his lungs in his mind. Pleading it to stop hurting him, he wanted more than anything for the pain to stop hurting him.

He wanted to hold his mother's hand; he wanted to hug his friends. He needed those things and he wanted them now. Then the pain slowly went away, he felt happier by the second.

Then a huge shock went through his body, telling him he needs to stay there, stay in the pain progress. Danny didn't want to stay in that pain; he wanted it all to go away. Again, the pain slowly started to go away. But the shock returned again and the pain got worst. But he started to hear voices.

"We got him!"

"His heart is beating at least! Hurry take him to the room!"

"Danny!"

"I'm right here sweetie."

Then he heard sound, more noise. He started to lose the noise and fell into the nothingness again. Pain slowly started to pull away from him, once again. He felt relief, he felt better.

The shock came back again and the pain returned.

"Hurry, do CPR on him!"

"Stay with us kid."

"Stay strong Danny!"

"Stay with us!"

Danny heard the voices again, but he still could not see. But he felt something soft by his hand, no, on his hand. Someone was holding his hand.

"Squeeze my hand Danny, squeeze it if you hear me, please."

He couldn't tell whose voice it belonged too, but it sounded scared and between as if the person was crying too.

Danny used all his effort to give the person one soft squeeze. Slowly he felt his hand giving a soft squeeze to the person's hand. The person started to cry and left his hand, but it sounded more like a happy cry. Danny felt a bit happy also, but he didn't have the power to form a smile on his face. Then he felt wind blowing on his face, it felt so good to him. Then it disappeared and he heard other voices.

"Get those tubes!"

"Hurry, the heartbeat is low, we need to hurry!"

"We're starting to lose him again! Hurry!"

The pain did stay, but it wasn't as bad as it was. The voices became unclear and he couldn't make them out. But he told himself he would stay strong, for his family, his friends, and his town. His town needed him still, his family and friends still need him. He _had_ to stay strong.

He felt stronger. He felt more pain. But he still held it. He had to stay.

Then he heard a voice, the only voice he could hear. The rest were still unclear, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't tell.

"Stay, for your family, your friends, even your town, Danny. Stay strong, stay with them, for them, stay _alive."_

Alive? He was dying?

He didn't know what happened, but now, all he knew was: he was dying.

He lost focus and the nothingness took over him, but before that happened he heard one more thing, one more voice.

"Stay strong, Danny, stay strong Danny _Phantom_."

…

Sam sat in a chair, like everybody else, but Jazz. She couldn't stop thinking what was happing with Danny, what was happing in his _mind_. Was he even there? Was he thinking about stuff? Was he feeling pain? What was he thinking? Sam stared at her hand; she swore she felt a squeeze from Danny when she begged him to squeeze hers. The people treating Danny told them to step away, that this was huge, that they were losing him. They told them to wait until further notice. Sam didn't want to do that, but she had to force herself to stay back, to stay _away _from Danny.

Sam started to sob in her arms; she couldn't believe that Danny got shot. Seeing all the blood, the low heartbeat, she couldn't help to see Danny slowly losing touch with them. He was almost _gone. _Sam felt a warm hand touch he back, slowly she lifted her head up, seeing blurriness all around her. She wiped away her tears and looked to see who had touched her.

It was Tucker. Sam smiled as she saw her best friend right beside her, to make her feel better. Tucker sighed sadly, "Don't worry Sam, he'll make it. We just have to wait for the best to come."

"Yeah, but what if there's nothing good to come?" Sam asked sadly. "What if the news was…"

"Don't think that Sam," Tucker told her, "Always think about the happy news, never the bad ones."

Sam sniffled, "Well… I'll try…"

Tucker smiled warmly at her, "That's more like it. He'll make it, I know it."

A nurse came into their view. Everyone stood up, waiting for something good to come to them.

She looked at a clipboard in her hands, "Well, it looks like we had some close calls." She paused looking at them. "But we got him stabled. His heart is beating and he's breathing. But it seems like he's in a deep sleep of some sort, it's not coma either. It's something we'd never seen before. So we don't know when he'll wake up. Also, he can't move either, but he can feel the movements. We don't know if he can hear us."

"So he'll be fine?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"We think so," The nurse confirmed, "But we still need to keep an eye on him."

"So are you sure you don't know when he'll wake up?" Sam asked.

"We _don't _know when he'll wake up," The nurse told her, "But he will sometime."

"What if he doesn't?" Sam asked softly.

The nurse bent down to meet her at eye level, "I can assure you that he will wake up soon. He will wake up."

Sam sighed and slowly nodded her head. The nurse got back up and talked with the parents some more before heading back to a room. Danny's parents went back to sitting down and started talking for a bit. Jazz came over to Sam and Tucker.

"Well, when do you think we can go see him?" Tucker asked Jazz.

"I don't know," Jazz admitted, "But I bet we can sometime today. I mean it's only ten in the morning."

"Well, let's hope that Danny will heal fast." Tucker said. "I want to see him awake for once; I don't want him to be in some deep sleep that the doctors haven't seen before."

"Maybe, just maybe, if we're lucky," Sam said, "We might see him awake today."

"Let's hope for the best," Jazz said.

Danny's parents got up to their feet and told the kids that they would need to take them to their house and wait till they can allow visitors see Danny. No one really wanted to do that, but they agreed anyways. They all started walking back to the RV, then Sam stopped, she turned around. She studied an empty wall, shrugging she turned back around and started to catch up with the rest.

But she swore she saw a glow just around a corner of that wall.

…

**Me: Yeah, you see Danny is still there, okay? No need to get your knives and stuff and kill me. But if you do feel like kill me, you can kill GhostDog401 and not me. **

**Ghosty: Hey!**

**Me: What? These people might want to kill me, but since you're the nearest thing to me, they'll kill you instead.**

**Ghosty: *Takes a step back ***

**Me: Um… **

**Ghosty: I think they'll kill you now.**

**Me: Please read and review! *Runs off***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I decided to do notes at the bottom. So that's how I'm going to do. :)**

_Chapter Four_

…

Danny seemed to hear voices again or more likely noises. They seemed to be coming closer to him, maybe talking to him or two people talking to each other or just random noises.

But soon enough he found out that they were voices.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" One voice said.

"I don't know we won't know until he wakes up." Another said.

"What if he never wakes up?" The first voice asked. "What will we tell his parents?"

"He will, we just don't know how long he can last without food and water." The second voice said trying to stay calm, "Because if he doesn't wake up soon he'll die."

"Again," The first voice agreed.

"Yeah, he lost him for a few seconds last night. And then later that night—"

"We lost him for a few minutes." The first voice finished, "He's so lucky that he's even alive. It's a miracle."

"I have no idea either," the second voice said softly, "It's like he has these awesome powers to keep him alive."

Danny laughed in his mind. These people were funny, but he didn't have powers to keep him alive. He had powers. But then he came back to reality, why couldn't he wake up? Why couldn't he see? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he do any of these things?

Danny tried to move his fingers, but he couldn't feel them move. He was too weak, was he in coma? Wait weren't you not supposed hear anyone if you were in coma? What was coma like? Is this similar? Is _this_ coma? What happened? Why can't he do anything?

Being angry made one small movement from Danny; he made a fist and let it go back to where it was. The people gasped and pointed at his hand.

"Did you see that?" The first person asked.

"Do you think I'm blind?" The second asked sarcastically.

"Well—no not at all," The first said, "Should we tell someone?"

"Duh."

Danny heard footsteps moving away from him, then something creaked and a small slam followed after that. After that, Danny couldn't hear anything, just some weird humming sound. On his right, well he thought it was on his right, he heard beeping. Beeping sounds going in a rhythm, for a second Danny didn't know what it was. Then he came to notice that it was his heart rate.

Danny wanted to move now, he hated being lifeless. All he could do was listen to things around him and it was driving him crazy. He didn't know how long he's been like this, all he wanted to do was go home, be with his family and friends. He couldn't stand this any longer.

He heard some footsteps growing louder toward him. The creaking sound came back and a soft slam came after that. This time he heard three voices, the two that he heard earlier and a new one.

"We saw his hand move," The first voice said quietly.

"Well, how do you know?" the new voice asked, "I mean he's been like this for a few days now."

Few days? Was it that long already? Now he really wanted to get out of here.

"We promise you," The second voice said, "We both saw it today, with our own eyes."

"Okay I believe you," The new voice said, "But I want to keep him here for another few days. Besides he's not even awake yet."

"Last night, his heart rate dropped and then it came back without any supplies." The first voice said. "Do you think that's strange?"

"No not at all, sometimes that happens," The new voice said in a firm tone.

"But ever since his heart rate has been slower than normal, now don't you think that strange?" The second voice asked.

"A little," The new voice admitted.

"So do you think that something is wrong with him then?" The second voice asked worriedly. "I mean his parents are counting on us."

"Everyone is counting on us, they always do, know why? 'Cause they believe we can save them, and that's true," The new voice said, and Danny was pretty sure that the voice was glaring at the two other people.

"I'm sorry, but this one kinda freaks me out," The second voice replied, "I mean the heart rate, dying a few times and coming back to life, I'm not use to that."

The new voice cleared its throat and said softly, "There are new thing every day. And that's good, we'll find out new stuff and people will learn them too. So there's no need to worry."

"I'm sorry sir, I guess I wasn't thinking straight," The second voice said sadly.

"That's alright, we should head out now." The new voice said in a calm tone. "We probably want to leave this kid alone. We never know what is happening inside of his head." The person added a smirk.

Great, now Danny had to stay in this bugging room. Only if he could just wake up. But then again, what if he never wakes up? What if he dies in this weird sleep that he was in? What if there was no cure? What would he do?

The voices he heard started talking about other stuff that he didn't care about and soon they left Danny alone in the room. If Danny had the power he would've sighed in defeat. For some reason he had a feeling he was going to be like this for a _long _time. He just didn't know how long.

Danny wanted, so bad, to see, he hated seeing just blackness and hearing voices and noises. He knew that if he didn't get out of this sleep, he would go crazy to listening to these annoying, humming sounds that were like right by his ears. It sounded like it was right by his ears, or they were _really _loud. How was he supposed to sleep like this?

As he thought about it, he felt stupid; he was practically asleep, just his mind was awake.

Then he heard faint voices, sounding like it was on the other side of some sort of wall or door. Which he probably was right.

"Please you have to let us see him," A young girl cried.

"I'm sorry, but he's not ready for visitors," Another voice told the girl, "He's still in weak condition, plus he's not even awake."

"Please, I don't care I have to see Danny," The girl said, he voice full of concern.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I truly am,"

Danny wanted to yell, telling the girl, or whoever she was to come in, telling her that he was there, that he could hear her, hear everything. But his voice wouldn't work, nothing worked. He couldn't believe he was so weak, he couldn't believe that he was lifeless, and he hated it.

Then he felt something warm running down his cheek, it was a tear drop. He was actually crying? He actually did something and his body responded. He was doing something! More tears fell freely on his cheek; he was so happy that he could do something. His body was starting to listen to him; he was able to do stuff. Maybe he'll wake up soon; maybe he'll wake up like tomorrow or so. Just thinking all of this made Danny so happy, he didn't even hear a voice shouting to another person, telling the person to come over and see what the boy was doing.

Danny stopped thinking about all of the wonderful stuff when he heard someone say, "Is he crying? How is that even possible? Why is he even crying?"

The tears stopped and Danny heard a gasp.

He heard footsteps moving closer to him, then the voice spoke. "Can you hear me kid?"

Danny didn't know how to respond; of course he didn't he couldn't move at all. Thinking hard, Danny thought about all of the things he could give this person a respond. He could try to move his head, his hand, his feet, his mouth, but he wasn't sure how he was going to move something.

The he remembered that he gave a squeeze to someone, he did it. He could do it again. Danny put all of his power he had with him and he felt his hand move up a bit. But it was enough attention, losing all of his power his hand landed with a soft _plop_. The person whispered, "So you really are there, you can hear me." After the person didn't get another respond, he said, "Oh, well I think I figured you have a hard time moving some of your body parts. I mean this is amazing, I bet you'll be out of here in no time."

Like that would happen, Danny thought bitterly.

Danny heard a creak and some more footsteps, the he heard the person join the conversation. "What are you doing in here?"

The person that just barely talked with Danny said, "Sir, the boy can hear every word we're saying."

"And how do you know that?" The person asked coolly.

"Because…uh… um… well I started talking because the kid was crying. So when I spoke, he stopped. Then I asked him something else and he moved his hand up." The guy explained, "Don't you think that he can hear us? I know he can."

The other voice hesitated, then said, "No, sometimes that can happen, it's like they can hear us but it's just a coincidence."

"But sir—"

"No things are like that."

Danny started to lose focus, he started to lose the voices. But he did hear:

"Start CPR on him! NOW!"

He heard the beeping noise going slower and slower. Then he couldn't hear anymore. But before that, he swore he heard a long beep. He couldn't hear anything, nothing; nothing was there for him to listen. He heard nothing.

But he felt a small shock, but nothing more.

…

**Okay, I'm not so sure if that is a cliffy or not. So I have no idea if I should be running away or staying here.**

**But, since I have time today… I'll answer your reviews for you. :)**

**Snape-rules44: **That's okay, I'm good. But thanks anyways. :)

**GhostDog401: **Oh I enjoy having some fun with you.

**Invader Johnny:** Well… you'll see. *Grins*

**ForeverHalfa: **This is before PP. Thanks too!

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **Well I'm glad it got your attention. :) And here is another one… well yeah…

**AnonymousSpeaker101: **I like it when people are evil like that. So I'm totally okay with your evilness. ;)

**Lolxxx: **I'm sure Danny will come back, but… you never know…

**Rhiannah: **I'm glad you like this story, here _was_ a chapter. Another one shall come out soon. If I'm lucky enough, one might come out tomorrow. :)

**Phantom-Stelo: **Haha, well I guess you'll find out if he lives or not. But right now, he's not doing so well isn't he?

**Well thanks for your reviews! I'm sure I'll have time tomorrow to answer your reviews too, again! **

**Please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

…

Sam watched to clock hand moved every second, she wondered when she would hear the phone, telling them that they could go see Danny again. She had tried last time, but the doctor told her that she couldn't go see him. Sam grew furious at that thought, Danny was her best friend and she should have the rights to see him, no matter what condition he was in!

Sam's fist slammed on the table she was sitting in, everyone around her stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her.

Sam glared at them and said, "Why can we go see him? Why? Can't we do that? I mean he's our best friend and I care here!"

Maddie, from sitting on the couch, calmly got up to her feet and told Sam that they would see him soon. She told her that she just hat to be patience, but Sam didn't agree. She yelled some more, starting to cry, telling everyone how they could not see them. Sam even told them how they wouldn't even ask the doctor if they could see him.

Tucker looked up at Sam, "We are at the hospital and we will see him."

"Yeah," Sam said coolly, "When?"

Tucker bit down on his lip, thinking for an excuse. "Well, I know that we will see him today. If not, I'll kick their butt." He told her.

Sam smiled a little at that comment. But it turned back to a frown; she thought what Danny might be in. What if he was being tortured inside? What if the doctors weren't helping him? What if they didn't care to help him? Sam got worried by the second. But he also had to remind herself that the doctors were supposed to help people. They promised.

Sam relaxed a bit, but she still felt uneasy inside. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she could find a way to get to him and talk to him. She knew that Danny could hear them, she just had a feeling. Sam turned her head towards Tucker, asking him about stuff in the hospital vents and stuff like that. Tucker was suspicious about the subject, but finally dropped it and started to tell her where some were and where they led too. After the explaining, Sam told Tucker to follow her. Tucker didn't want too, but after Sam insisted—more likely forced, he finally went.

After walking in some halls and turning to different directions, Tucker finally asked where they were going. Sam told him that she would tell him soon and would show him too. Tucker stopped his tracks and Sam did the same, he told her that he wouldn't follow if she wouldn't tell him where they were going. Sighing, Sam finally told him that they were going to find Danny; Tucker lit up like a Christmas tree, and eagerly told her to continue.

Sam chuckled and kept on walking to a different direction. When she saw some doctors rushing down the hallway they were in, Sam quietly told Tucker to stop. She looked down the hallway and wondered why they were rushing, but her heart dropped when they were coming in and out of Danny's room.

She stopped and pushed Tucker back a bit.

Wondering why Tucker was being pushed back, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Something is wrong with Danny," Sam whispered sadly.

"What is?" Tucker asked, "And how do you know?"

Sam told him how the doctors were running in and out of his room and asking Tucker if she was right. Tucker did agree that something went wrong with Danny; he brought out his PDA and looked at the different vents that they could crawl into. After a few seconds, he found one that would lead to Danny's room. They went back a bit and found the vent, looking at all directions, they hurried and took out the cage part of the vent with some help of tools Tucker had and quickly got in. They put it back on and started to crawl toward Danny's room.

Tucker had to look at his PDA every once in a while to see if they were going the right direction. Finally after five minutes, they found another vent cage thing and looked through it. Sure enough they found out that they were working on Danny. Sam looked at a different part of that room and found out that there were no heart beats on the monitor, just a straight, long, red line. She gasped and found tears streaming down her cheek. Tucker noticed the gasp and looked at her, he asked her what was wrong and Sam pointed at the monitor.

Tucker didn't know what to say after he saw what Sam was pointing at. His best friend couldn't be dead yet, not yet.

…

Danny felt another wave of shock go through him, but it was fuzzy, so he couldn't tell if it was real or not. After a few seconds, he felt another one, and then he felt like he was being pulled out of water really fast and finally came to the surface. He felt air rushing through his nostrils and lungs. He felt his chest going up and down, and of course the voices returned.

"Okay good work guys,"

"Well that was a close one."

Danny had figured he had almost lost his life again. He wanted to get up and go see his family, thank the doctors for their help and leave the hospital. Heck, even this horrible sleep he was still in. He couldn't believe it, even almost dying again, he couldn't see, but he was in the same condition he was in before. He wanted to make noise; he wanted to tell everyone that he was there, that he could hear them and that he must hear and see his family and friends.

But no, he had to be stuck in this stupid sleep.

But he heard some more noise, noise that the doctors haven't notice. He heard some shuffling somewhere above everyone, on the wall. Like someone was watching him from a vent of some sort. But Danny let it go and went back to whinnying in his mind. But the noise kept interrupting, he heard soft whispers coming from above them, he wondered why no one else could hear it. Danny thought that his super hearing was helping him a bit, and that power didn't leave him.

Danny strained to hear what the person or people were talking about. But he couldn't make it out. So he finally just gave up on trying to hear what they were saying. Slowly after thinking to him, the doctors, or so he thought, they started to leave. But this time he was sure that they stayed a bit longer just to see if anything else was going to happen. After about thirty minutes, everyone that was in the room left.

But then he heard a creaking sound and then a soft clang. Danny started to panic a little in his head. But he told himself that he was safe and nothing was going to hurt him. Then he heard a small grunt and a yelp after that, but after the yelp he heard a voice, "Ouch watch where you're going."

The voice sounded familiar, but Danny couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he heard a new voice, a young girl's voice, the same one he heard from earlier.

"I'm sorry, I really am," The girl replied sarcastically, "Just come one let's see him."

The other voice snorted and Danny heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards him. Danny wasn't sure if he was supposed to panic or stay calm. But he didn't have the time to choose, he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Oh I missed you so much Danny," The girl whispered.

Danny went with the stay calm part, apparently the girl knew him. Then the other voice said, "I wish you would talk to us, dude."

Danny wasn't sure how to respond, clearly, these people really missed him and knew him well. But he wasn't so sure if he wanted to do something, he was worried that too much force would either knock him out, completely, or kill him again. He wasn't sure if that was the case last time, or he had really bad luck last time.

"Give me something Danny," the girl pleaded, "Anything."

Then it came rushing back, this was his friends, Sam and Tucker. How did they get in..? Oh of course they snuck in, Danny wanted to jump in joy, he couldn't tell how happy he was. He really wanted to give his friends a sign, anything.

And his happiness answered for them, a smile crept upon his face. And this time nothing happened, he was in his normal position that he was in. Nothing happened to him.

But that all changed, when he heard the doors open.

…

**What's going happen huh? I'm sorry but this is just a passing thought, who likes to ride on SkiDoo's? (Or another word, that I've heard it, SkiJet's)**

**Review replies:**

**Phanfan925: **I think so too, I'm not sure if most people do that. So I thought it would be cool to do that. :)

**Topaz Skye: **I will not allow any dying in my story. Hehe, well here is the chapter, the next one. :)

**CatchingWind:** I don't know I'll have to sleep on it. But I will think of something, I'm sure.

**Lolxxx: **Hehe, I agree that he's an idiot.

**Airbender552: **Thanks for the heads up, I will try to do better next time. And please let me know if something is out too. :)

**Invader Johnny: **Yes I believe so; it's fun to do that to you guys. Hehe.

**GhostDog401: **Done and done. ;)

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **Okay, okay, I wrote more and I am more than happy to do them in their POV's, sort of like in this one.

**AnonymousSpeaker101: **Okay, here is your treat!

**Phantom-Stelo: **Don't worry Danny; you're fine… for now. *Smiles evilly*

**Foreverhalfa: **Glad you like it and Danny is not going to die right now.

**Smallvillephantom14: **Haha, I'm not so sure if this is a cliffy or not. I am horrible knowing if there are cliffys in my stories, but in other stories, I'll know. ;)

**Fugitive of Gray: **Okay, well I'll try not to make it sour. But warn me if I am going toward that direction! :)

_**Thanks for your reviews; they mean a lot and the help too! But now there is a new chapter here and I need more "help"!**_

_**Please read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

…

Jazz looked up from her book that she was reading that had kept her company. She looked around to see if anything was out of the ordinary and her eyes told her that two things were gone, out of sight: Sam and Tucker.

She closed the book and set it on her lap, thinking, how she didn't notice that they left her sight. Sighing she looked over to her parents and asked them if they knew where Tucker and Sam went. Maddie looked confused, but Jack never heard, he was sound asleep. Jazz's mom shrugged and told her that they probably went to go look for something to entertain them.

After Maddie went back to whatever she was doing, Jazz got up, leaving her book behind, to go find Danny's friends. Her first thought was that they were trying to beg another doctor to let them in to see Danny. She shook her head, telling herself that it was impossible; they would at least alert her parents. She walked down a hallway, looking back and forth. Then she thought about Tucker, he had the PDA, and of course they would try to sneak in to find Danny.

Jazz wanted to slap herself, but that thought went away when she saw that one of the vents were crocked. She saw some screws on the floor; she picked one up and studied the vent cage thing. Finally making her mind, she took the cage thing off and crawled inside. Jazz kept going until she remembered that she had forgotten to put the thing back up. Groaning she turned around and went back to put it up, after that was settled, she crawled back up and listened to different sounds.

After ten minutes went by of hearing nothing but her crawling, she decided to go back and look in the hallways again. When she got out and fixed everything she started to head door to door, peaking through some windows she ran into. When she was finally going to give up and head back, she heard some talking in another room. Sure she heard lots more, but for some reason her gut told her to go check it out.

When Jazz reached to the doors, she tried to listen but they were muffled. So she deiced to open them. The creaky doors obeyed her and she came face to face with Danny's friends and Danny on a bed.

"What are you two doing here?" Jazz hissed.

"We had to see Danny okay?" Sam said coolly, folding her arms.

Jazz looked behind her, seeing no one there, and then said, "Well we need to get out of here. Someone might be coming."

"Like who?" Tucker asked.

"I- I don't know a doctor or someone," Jazz sputtered.

"Not until we talk to Danny some more," Sam said firmly.

Jazz sighed in defeat she knew that she wouldn't beat them. She walked over to Danny and his friends. But inside she knew that she should be happy, happy to see her brother once again. But that's not what caught her eye; she saw that her brother was smiling. "Is he smiling?" She asked Danny's friends.

Sam smiled at her. "Yup, I said something to him and that was his response."

Jazz hesitated, her eyes darted at Danny then back to Sam. "How do you know?"

"I know when people respond," Sam said happily, "I have my ways."

"Are you sure this wasn't a coin—"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

Jazz sighed, she was happy that her brother was talking to them, in his way. She didn't know what to say to her brother, it was kind of awkward talking to a sleeping body. But like Sam had said, he would answer somehow. He could hear them.

"Um, Danny, it's your sister Jazz," Jazz said slowly, "I just wanted to say that we really miss you and we can't wait to see you again… well awake…"

Nothing happened, not that she expected too. But she just wished her brother would give her some sort of sign. And she knew that it would happen soon, just not right away.

…

Danny had heard Jazz's voice and was very happy to hear her voice again. He was happy that she missed him and that everyone did. He was glad that his sister wanted him back.

Danny knew he had to give her some sort of sign too, he couldn't leave her hanging. He had learned how to control his hands the past minute or so, so maybe he could raise his hand and maybe she'll touch it.

Using all of his power he had with him, he felt his arm slowly moving up. He heard some gasps and some whispers that he could not catch. Then he flipped his hand, showing that he wanted to feel his sister's hand.

For a few seconds he felt nothing, then he felt finger go slowly across Danny's hand. Finally Jazz's hand was on his completely, he heard his sister gasp softly, and slowly he heard soft sobs. The hand left and Danny put his arm back down.

Why was his sister sad?

"He's responding," he heard Jazz said softly, "He's talking to me."

"I told you so," Sam said warmly. "I told you so."

…

Jazz's disappearance was long enough for Maddie. She didn't know why Jazz would take so long for something, usually that wasn't Jazz. Maddie had always known that Jazz was quick at stuff; she knew that Jazz was a person that knew what she was doing.

Maddie quickly looked at her husband sleeping soundlessly; maybe she could go and look for her daughter and maybe Danny's friends. Maddie quickly wrote a note, just in case if Jack woke up and would probably wonder where everyone was.

Slowly she got up, trying not to wake Jack. After she knew that she wouldn't wake up she started to go look where she saw Jazz head off when she had left. Slowly she made her way through the halls, making sure she had traced every step that she thought her daughter went through.

While she was walking she caught someone looking at her curiously. Maddie told her that she was just looking for her daughter. The person chuckled and told her how five year olds were. Maddie blinked and was about to protest, but the person was long gone. Shrugging she continued her search.

She looked behind garbage cans, random doors and almost got wacked by a person. Maddie quickly said sorry and hurried and walked off to another direction. She decided to watch what doors she was going to open and not get hit anymore or near that. She found a girl bathroom; Maddie smiled and went in to see if Jazz was in there.

But Maddie found out that she wasn't in there, frowning she thought for a minute. She wondered where Jazz would've gone. She didn't have a clue to where Jazz would've gone to look for Danny's friends. Slowly she walked out of the bathroom and continued on looking underneath and above things, even broom closets.

A young lady doctor caught the commotion and walked over to Maddie. "Excuse me ma'am, but may I ask you what you're doing?"

Maddie jumped a bit from the approach. "Oh, I'm just looking for my daughter who is looking for some friends of my son's." Maddie chuckled nervously.

"And how old is your daughter?" The doctor asked.

"Oh 17," Maddie said quickly.

The doctor studied Maddie and asked, "Where did your sons' friends go?"

Maddie shrugged. "Beats me, I thought they went to the bathroom."

The doctor asked her a few more questions and Maddie had answers for each one. After that was over, the doctor kindly thanked her and walked off. Maddie watched her head off and walked the opposite direction the doctor went. She continued to look.

…

Tucker chuckled, "And that time you pushed him into the lake and how he was all like "Ahh! Save me I'm going to die in three feet water"."

Sam laughed, "That was hilarious! And the time in second grade where you accidentally threw up all over his back."

Tucker blushed, "I felt really sick then." He faced Danny, "I'm sorry dude, and it was not my fault."

"Uh-huh," Sam said sarcastically, "Like you couldn't hold it to the garbage can that was like right by Danny."

"I couldn't hold it that much longer!" Tucker protested.

Sam chuckled, "I'm just saying!"

Jazz smiled, it was good to see that Danny's friends were having a great time with Danny, even when he was asleep—sort of. She stared at Danny, she wondered if he was even ever going to wake up. That's what scared her the most.

Tucker and Sam quiet down when they heard someone go by the door. Sam shot Jazz and Tucker warning looks, and they all ducked down just in case. Jazz crawled over too Danny's friends and they hid behind the bed.

They all heard and saw the door open and they held their breaths. Whoever was inside must have been stupid, 'cause all the person did was walk in, did some stuff, and walked all over the room — literally— the person even walked over to a drawer that was like right by them. But the doctor never noticed them. Finally after about 6 minutes, the doctor left the room.

"Wow, that was close," Tucker whispered.

"I'll say," Jazz agreed.

They all got up to their feet and looked at Danny again. They knew that they had to leave soon; they knew that one of the parents was probably already looking for them, wondering what was taking so long. Tucker and Sam said goodbye and told Danny to hurry and recover. But for Jazz, she leaned over Danny and gave him a hug. After a few seconds she pushed away and said, "I miss you Danny."

They all headed towards the door but a voice stopped them, a small, soft voice.

"Me too, Jazz."

…

**Exciting huh? **

***Crickets chirping***

**Yeah I figured… **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Phantom-Stelo: **Haha! Nice, "squirrel!" I laughed pretty hard at your review; I attracted a lot of my family members. And yes, Danny, I know she'll be back soon. :)

**Invader Johnny: ***Shrugs* You never know what might happen.

**AnimeAngle497: **Okay I got one person that thinks this is a cliffy! Haha, well I'm not so sure if your addiction is good or bad. 'Cause some people have ran after me, trying to kill me before. So, let's hope it's a good addiction. (i don't know if that was the right word... but who cares?) :)

**GhostDog401: **How was I supposed to know? I'm horrible at that kind of stuff!

**Fugitive of Gray: **I got that all wrong, I never rode a Skidoo, what I meant was a Seadoo. Haha, sorry, it was a misunderstanding, I hear it wrong, I thought they were Skidoo's. I love riding on Seadoo's, they are a blast! And I got another person that thinks it was a cliffy! That makes three!

**Snape-rules44: **It's okay, I like writing for fun, not for getting a really good story and everything needs to be corrected. And I'm not saying it in a mean way, just telling ya. ;)

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **Haha, yay I made a new friend! And I will not allow you to die, never when I'm around.

**Phanfan925: **There is another chap! Enjoy it!

**CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide: **I guess you can call it a coma for now. :)

**Sonshine4ever: **Well that's okay. And about Skulker, I know it might sound harsh, but not in my story. ;)

**AnonymousSpeaker101: **Thanks! And here is another one!

_**Thanks guys! Now, who likes tacos? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

…

Maddie had walked back to the waiting room after giving up for looking for the kids. Sighing she made herself feel like home on the chair she chose to sit in. She didn't know where they would have gone, and they were certainly not in the waiting room when she got back. But when that thought came, she got worried, what if someone had kidnapped them? What if they got hurt and none of the doctors knew? What if they got lost?

Maddie looked down as Jack, she was lucky that Jack was still asleep on her search. She wasn't really in the mood for her husband to be all worried when she was gone and have more problems in her hands. Only if she had like some tracking radar or some to locate the kids or something.

But she could do that for ghosts, Maddie never made something human related. What if it backed fired on her? Was she even planning on making one? Maddie wanted something to help her find the kids, but she didn't feel like making anything, besides that might take a week to make!

Maddie sunk lower in her seat, feeling all hopeless and alone.

…

Everyone froze, not daring to speak or move. It was like this strong force telling them to freeze, almost if like Danny told them to freeze with his small voice. Yes, they were sure that he just spoke to them.

Jazz wanted to look back, but worried to see what would happen if she did. He actually heard his voice, her brother's voice that she hasn't heard for days now. Was he awake? Was he finally out of that sleep? But why hadn't they heard him get out of bed? If he could talk, why wouldn't he get out?

Finally the three teens found their strength to turn around and see Danny. But they all saw him still on the bed, still asleep, well still in that sleep mode. He didn't even move an inch.

Was it just their imagination?

Sam walked over to Danny, Tucker and Jazz stayed behind. Slowly, Sam moved her hand on Danny's arm. "Danny?" She whispered.

Sam felt Danny's arm tense. She quickly moved it away and called his name once again, but received no answer. Sam sighed sadly, she wondered if it was her imagination. But the Tucker and Jazz hear it too, besides, Danny was talking to Jazz. But it meant a whole lot to the three, no matter who it was for.

Sam heard Tucker and Jazz make their way over to her side and wait for Danny to answer them again, with words.

"Danny, did you talk?" Tucker asked softly. "I mean just barely? If you did, so we're not going crazy, please talk some more if you can."

Again they received no answer.

Jazz sighed, "Danny I heard you and it really means something to me. That was the most—it was touching for me, I mean I haven't heard you for days now. And I am going crazy when I don't hear you anymore."

A smile spread across Danny's face.

Sam took it shockingly, "Jazz, he's responding, again. But Danny, please talk!"

The smile spread even more. "I just wanted to hear your reactions." Danny said jokingly. "Is it okay if I mess around with you guys?"

"Danny! "Sam cried and threw her arms around Danny's chest, "You're okay!"

"Of course I am," Danny said, "But you have _no _idea how annoying this room is."

Sam chuckled and pulled away. She looked at Jazz and Tucker, who had confused looks. Sam blushed, but that's not what confused them. Danny was still in that sleep mode, but he could talk and hear. He still couldn't move and his eyes were still glued shut. After seeing the problem, Sam asked, "Danny can you move? Can you open your eyes?"

Danny hesitated. "No, I can't move, heck I can't even feel anything but my arms and hand. And no I can't open my eyes, it's like they want to stay like that. Trust me I've tried."

Sam grew worried, but asked, "You will come back right? I mean slowly things are coming back right? You started to hear and now you're talking, you even moved some!"

"Sam," Danny said dryly, "I've been hearing ever since I got to the hospital. I even heard you telling me to squeeze your hand." He smiled.

Sam blushed again, "I had to see if you were not completely out."

"Well okay there were some times where I couldn't hear," Danny admitted, "But, that was only when I kept having those attacks and would die for a few seconds." He paused, "Well, half die."

Finally Jazz and Tucker found their voice and started laughing with Sam. Even Danny was still with his humor and stuff, even when he was in this weird sleep.

"I'm glad I can hear you once again, little brother," Jazz said happily and reached over to give Danny a hug.

"I know," Danny smirked, "I heard."

Jazz rolled her eyes and Tucker made his way up to the front. "Well, I really want you back dude. It's kind of weird without you around."

"Weird huh?" Danny smiled. "I never felt so loved in my entire life!"

Tucker chuckled, "Well I guess you like this life right now."

Danny scoffed, "It's not so pretty, I mean all of these noises in here are driving me nuts. I have a hard time sleeping."

"Well you are sort of asleep…" Tucker pointed out.

"Well, kind of, I mean my eyes won't work at the moment," Danny admitted, "But that's the problem, I mean if my eyes were open, would it look like I was asleep?"

"Well… no."

"It's all because of the eyes, pretty much,"

Sam took her turn to speak, "Well, are you starting to have control of your body parts and eyes?"

There was a few seconds of silence and then Danny said, "Nope, not really, the only thing I can control right now is my arm and hand." Proving his point, he moved his arm slowly and his hand.

"Barely," Sam said.

"Well, yeah, but it's better than nothing at all," Danny pointed out. He paused then asked, "Jazz, how are mom and dad?"

Jazz chuckled weakly, "Well mom is pretty worried, you have no idea what's happening at home without you. Right now, dad is here, but asleep. He didn't get much last night, since he was thinking about you the whole night and refused to go to sleep. He even turned down the fudge that mom got him to cheer him up."

"Wow," Danny said, "Well what about you?"

"I was pretty much in the same boat," Jazz admitted, "It's so hard not to see you for days, even the town is wondering where their superhero is. But that's not all, ghosts are barely showing up."

"Double wow," Danny said softly. "Well when can I talk to mom and dad?"

"I don't know," Jazz said and looked at her watch, he eyes widen, "Oh no, we've been gone for almost over an hour!"

"Yeah so?" Danny said.

"Well, I didn't tell mom where I was going! And- and she has no idea where we are!"

"Okay, wow, you guys need to get out of here and stay with my parents,"

"We can't leave you here," Sam defended.

"Sam," Danny said, "You have to, we don't want my parents more worried by the moment do we?"

"Well, no, but I can't leave—I mean _we_ can't leave you," Sam said quietly.

Danny chucked lightly, "I have company… really annoying company. Plus I was talking a lot in my mind when I couldn't talk. So I have another thing to keep my occupied."

"Well… okay, but we'll be back," Sam said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about,"

"We'll see you dude," Tucker told him.

"I will come back with mom and dad, even if I have to force them too," Jazz said, a smile spreading across her face.

"You do that, and I shall have some talk time with these annoying beeping sounds in this room!" Danny said bitterly, "Okay this one has been bugging me the most, what is the beeping sound on the left?"

Sam looked over at the thing Danny was talking about and said, "Your heart rate thing… wow, Danny your heart rate is going slow."

"I thought that was on my right…"

"Danny," Sam said calmly, "There's nothing on the right, well nothing beeping or buzzing related."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, "'Cause I'm pretty sure I heard something on my right."

"Maybe the doctors moved it." Tucker suggested.

"I didn't hear them move anything," Danny said.

"Well maybe when you were having one of your attacks," Jazz pointed out.

Danny hesitated, "That might be it." Then Danny was quiet for a few seconds, but he didn't answer any more. Growing a bit worried, Tucker asked, "Danny, are you there?"

"Shhh!" Danny hissed, "Someone is just outside the door!"

Everyone looked at the door and they saw two figures through the foggy window, ready to come in. This time the teens had nowhere to go but grabbed some rubber gloves, a simple dress suit they found, the mouth covers and they got it all ready just when two doctors came in.

…

**Okay, I had to stop here. And now this time I know is a cliff hanger! This time I am not stupid!**

**Review replies:**

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **Yup, you can say that now. :)

**Jordylilly777: **What? The Skidoo's? Seadoo's? I love the Seadoo's! And thanks! I am continuing or else I would be dead by then. ;)

**CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide: **I love your pen name, it's EPIC!

**Phantom-Stelo: **Wait, which Sam? And I laughed pretty hard at your review! It was funny!

**DeliciousKrabKakes: ** Haha, I got one person so far who likes tacos! And your review was hilarious! And no I am not going to punish Danny; don't you think he's already hurt? But I will torture him in my story. *Grins*

Danny: *Gulps*

**AnonymousSpeaker101: **Okay, another person who thinks that was a cliff hanger. And is one day too late?

**Invader Johnny: **Yes and no… but you see that now, eh? I don't know if I'm pulling your leg. :)

**Foreverhalfa: **Another person who likes tacos! And thanks for the complement. It made me smile. :) But tell me if it's rushing. ;)

**The Dorito Ninja: **First of, I LOVE your pen name, it's random! And second, thanks, and maybe that was just awesome eh?

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **I like your smile; Danny's doing okay so far right? Well at least he's not having an attack so far. But I'm planning to have another soon… *Smiles*

**GhostDog401: **Yes, yes he did. :)

**Phanfan925: **It looks like it!

**Lolxxx: **Yup, he did! Haha, thanks too!

_**Once again I have to thank you guys for the reviews, made my day again. And it was perfect too, 'cause I am now home from my tiring vacation. Now school is going to start soon… on Monday. And I am not so excited for it. I'm not a big fan of school, but who is?**_

_**I'm sure that a lot of you guys are going to protest…**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

…

When everyone heard the doors open they quickly tried to act like they were working on something in the room. The doctors gave them quizzed looks, but shrugged and went over to find some stuff.

Jazz shot some warning glares to Tucker and Sam, Danny already knew that he had to be quiet. He knew that none of the doctors knew that he could talk and he smiled at a thought he wanted to do. Jazz, walked slowly over to Sam and whispered, "What do we do now?"

Sam looked at the _real_ doctors, which had their backs on them, and quietly replied back. "I don't know, maybe we can just waltzed out there."

Jazz shrugged, "Maybe, why don't we give it a try?"

Sam nodded and walked over to Danny, slowly she bent down and told Danny that they were leaving and he was stuck with two _real _doctors in the room. Danny gave her a quick smile, telling her that he would be okay. Hesitating, Sam got back to her full height and quietly told tucker and Jazz to start walking out of the room.

The three teens act as casual as they could when they started to make their way out. When they reached the door, the doctors didn't seem to care. When the door closed Sam took off her mask and hissed, "We need to get back, now!"

"I'm with you," Tucker said, taking his mask off as well. "But we need to take off our disguises."

Jazz chuckled with a roll of eyes, "You think? C'mon, we need to hurry."

As they walked they took off their "costumes" and found a place to hide them on the way to the waiting room. Sam smiled at Jazz and Tucker when they reached their destination. Maddie pirked up when she saw the teens come into view, quickly she got up and walked over to give Jazz a hug. "Where have you guys been?" She demanded.

"Uh…bathroom?" Jazz chuckled weakly.

Maddie scowled. "I'd checked the bathrooms and you were not there, nor was Sam."

"Well, maybe you just came at the wrong time and maybe, just maybe the wrong bathroom," Jazz lied.

"I checked everywhere!" Maddie exclaimed. "I could not find a trace of either one of you guys! Do you know how much panic I was in?"

"I'm sure you were mom," Jazz sighed, "But we're here aren't we now?"

Maddie relaxed a bit, "Come on, the doctors said that Danny is recovering a bit. He still hasn't spoken or moved yet."

Sam smirked. "Don't worry Mrs. F. I'm sure Danny will soon."

Tucker chuckled softly. "Yup, he's a tough kid, he'll make it."

Sam leaned over towards Tucker and whispered, "Do you think Danny is going to play with the doctors in the room?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they don't know that he can talk yet…" Sam smiled.

…

"Did you hear that, Ryan?" One of the doctors whimpered.

"Hear what?"

"That voice,"

Ryan looked around the room, but to see the boy on the bed resting peacefully, or so it seemed. He didn't see anyone else in the room but the three of them; Ryan turned to his partner and glared at him. "Are you sure you're not playing around with me, 'cause right now is not a good time."

Ryan's partner shook his head fearfully, "It's not me, I swear, but I am so sure I heard someone else in the room!"

Ryan studied his partner, obviously not convinced. "Just focus Stewart; I'm sure you just bumped your head or something. Like the other room how you bumped into a wall."

"But that wasn't my head," Stewart shot back.

Ryan shrugged, "It was worth a try."

The two doctors went back to whatever they were doing, but Stewart was still worried and a bit nervous. He was glad that his partner wasn't afraid or else they probably be running out of the room screaming their heads off. But he also was sure that he heard someone else in the room. He was sure that it wasn't the kid, the boy couldn't even speak he was still in his weird sleep thing.

"Hello Stewart..." A soft voice said eerily.

Stewart froze, clear now freaking out in the inside. He wanted his partner to hear it so bad, why couldn't he hear it. The panicked doctor looked at Ryan and asked him again if he heard that. Again, Ryan shook his head and went back to his work. Stewart looked around the room again, but did not hear the voice again. So he went back to his work.

"Ryan… Stewart…."

This time Ryan heard it and stopped whatever he was doing, Steward looked at his partner and asked if he heard it this time. Ryan nodded slowly, now a bit scared hearing this eerie voice.

"I told you so," Steward said quietly, trying not to sound all freaked out.

Ryan looked around the room and without looking at Stewart he said, "Well now I believe you."

"Do you think this place is haunted now?"

Ryan glared at his partner, "Hardly, I think someone is just doing a prank on us."

Stewart looked around the room once again, scanning everything he could find that did not belong in the room. "I don't see a radio or a tape recorder anyways, but…" he gulped fearfully, "…how does he know our names?"

Ryan paled at that question. "I don't know, honestly, I think there is someone in here," He paused, "Besides the boy here."

After about five minutes went by, they finally admitted that their minds were going haywire on them today. They didn't hear anything for the next ten minutes of work and were sure that it was just their imagination. But they also wondered why they both heard it.

"Do you like Skittles…?"

The two doctors jumped in surprise, they turned around to see nothing out of the ordinary. But the voice had returned they heard a few papers scattered onto the floor from their reaction. Stewart bent down to pick them up and hurried and placed them back on the table. Ryan and Stewart exchanged worried and fearful looks.

"Did he just say _Skittles?_" Ryan asked after a few seconds.

"I think so, I was so freaked out I wasn't sure if I heard it right," Stewart said his voice full of worriedness.

"What kind of voice is this?" Ryan asked again.

"I don't know."

Ryan and Stewart turned their backs on Danny and decided to see if they would hear anything else, so far they found out that the voice would only talk when they were working or facing the counter.

"How about pizza…?"

The two doctors stayed where they were, trying not to scream and run out of the room. Stewart promised himself that if he ever stepped in this room again he would bring his iPod.

"I do…" The eerie voice said, "What about you…?"

The doctors still didn't turn around but Ryan answered the voice, "I-I do v-voice." He sputtered.

"That's cool…" The voice said with a hint of happiness in it, "Why are you in this room…? You getting Skittles…?"

Ryan gulped, "Th-there's n-no Skittles i-in here."

"Such a shame…"

Ryan started to hear Stewart whimper, he knew how his partner felt. They were both in the can-we-start-running-now mood. They wanted to get out of here, but they were giving strict orders to finish some paperwork. No matter how much they tried, they wanted to touch that door and get out of the _haunted _room. Stewart was taking quick breaths, seeming to make it worse.

Ryan glared at Stewart, but he did not get the glare. He had his eyes tightly closed, trying to calm himself down. "Stop doing that, you could pass out if you do that." Ryan hissed.

Stewart did what his partner said and stopped, instead, he took deep breaths. Ryan smiled a bit, "That's better."

Stewart opened his eyes and gave him a half smile, "Thanks for not freaking out."

Ryan chuckled, "Oh I am… I just don't want to show it. But I am having a heart attack."

The voice smirked, "I love this…"

The two doctors instantly paled when they heard the voice. Stewart started grabbing his paper work slowly, making soft rustles. Ryan did the same, they weren't sure how well the voice could hear and how well the voice could see. They wanted to get out, no matter what; they didn't want to work in here. Stewart tucked his pen into his pocket and got a hold of his paper work; Ryan nodded slowly and made eye contact with the door. In a flash, the door opened and the two doctors made their way out and soon enough they were screaming.

Knowing that the doctors were out of the room, Danny started laughing. He knew that the doctors would be coming back with someone else, trying to prove to the person that they were not crazy. But since he was the voice, this time he was going to be silent. Danny laughed hard until he heard them coming back; he quickly stopped and chuckled in his mind.

He couldn't wait to see how crazy the person thought they were.

…

**Okay I know for SURE that this is not a cliff hanger. I just know it. :D how did you guys like that chapter, I hope I made it a bit funny! **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny****: **Yup, he can! Yay!

**Son of wind: **He sure is! Here is the next chapter!

**Invader Johnny: **A happy moment indeed and of course about time. :)

**DelicoiousKrabKakes: **I'm glad you agree that I think that you're hilarious. And I think it's funny how Danny is protesting about you being evil, but the sad thing is for him, I like your evilness, no, I LOVE it. XD

**The Dorito Ninja: **Thanks for pointing that out, I'm not sure if I will find it though, haha. And nice… I do that a lot with my name too. XD

**Phanfan925: **Well I thought I said there was no killing… oh well… I hope this chapter brings you back to life. XD

**Inuyuke: **I think so too, thanks for keeping an eye out. And maybe it's his ghost half. *Shrugs* _We_ never know…

**GhostDog401: **Hehe, you had like three days of school… and you ALREADY almost fell asleep in class. NOW that's funny.

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **Yup Danny's getting better and I'm glad you decided to read it. :)

**Phantom-Stelo: **I loved your review; it was so random, yet funny. A bunny as a vampire, I like it. And I like Phineas, he's awesome. And yay! TACOS!

**Jordylilly777: **I guess I just have free time. But once Monday comes… I won't have as much time. School starts for me… :'(

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **I am not evil… no, wait, I am… *Grins* And I think you should get popcorn for this chapter. ;)

**AnonymousSpeaker101: **Glad you liked the chapter and glad you like my daily updates. ;)

**Leo112: **Yeah I guess, but hey, some people are stupid. Besides, I like it. ;) And the "I hope Danny scares the pants off the doctors" I took your idea and I liked it. I hope it was good enough. :) And the energy to talk and the energy to wake up, I just wanted to make some stuff up. I know usually you have enough energy to talk and wake up. But… I like this idea.

**CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide: **Well I LOVE your new one. :)

**You know who: **Haha, I don't blame you I do that too. And thanks for the compliment. ;)

_**Again I hoped you liked this chapter! Tell me if it was good! ;)**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

…

After convincing Maddie that the three were just out in the bathroom, they all sat down and started whispering to each other, leaving Maddie a bit suspicious. She wanted to know what the teens were talking about. She wanted to know why they wouldn't let her know what they were up to at the moment. Maddie wanted to know why it wasn't an open conversation. But she knew that everyone had secrets, she knew that people would share it to _certain _people. So she decided to leave it be, but that only made her guilty. It felt like they were planning on something bad like they were getting set up to bomb the hospital. Well that's what the feeling felt like. She was between nervous and curious.

But she tried to ignore it anyways and that was going well so far.

Sam kept checking Danny's parents to see if they were listening to their conversation. But so far they weren't, they looked like as if nothing bad was happening, as if they didn't notice that they were whispering. She looked at Tucker and Jazz. "We need to get back, I still want to see if Danny's okay. And at least we know that he can talk." Her voice was low and calm.

Tucker nodded in agreement, "We could do it the same way again?" He suggested.

"Well," Jazz started, "We could, but we should just go through the door. I mean I'm sure that the doctors left. Besides it's not like they're going to be freaking out that something went wrong."

After Jazz had said that they heard loud screaming down the hallway. The three teens walked over towards the screaming and they saw the two doctors that were in the room with Danny, running down the hallway and ignoring all the "shh's" and glares they received, they rushed down to another room.

Jazz chuckled weakly, "Well, maybe something would happen to _them."_

"That. Was. Awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.

A lady behind them glared at them and put a finger up to her lip and told Tucker to be quiet. Tucker said sorry and they started to walk towards Danny's room without the lady knowing. Well okay, she saw them going, but she didn't care. When they saw the door come into view they all smiled and started to walk a bit faster.

But they never reached the doors.

The two screaming doctors and another one by their sides came by and passed them. The doctors all walked into Danny's room, telling the newbie that they heard a voice in the room. When Sam heard that, she smiled wickedly. "I knew Danny would do something like that." She smirked.

Leaving Tucker and Jazz confused, they asked her what she meant. Sam told them that no one knew, but them, that Danny could talk. So Danny decided to have some fun and scared the socks off of the doctors. She also told them about the newcomer that was going with them and how they were going to try to prove that they actually heard the voice.

Once Jazz and Tucker finally got what happened, they started to chuckle.

"Well I wonder what the doctors are going to try and do," Tucker said smiling, "But I wonder what Danny would choose to do."

…

Danny tried to kill the smile he felt on his face once he heard the doors open and the voices that had entered the room. He knew when he could scare the doctors last time, 'cause no matter what, their shoes always made noise and would alert the halfa that they had turned their backs on him. But this time Danny didn't have to worry about that, he chose to stay quiet the whole time until the new doctor had left. And if he was lucky enough, if the doctors that he had scared were still in the room without the newcomer, he planned on scaring them again.

"Okay, we heard the voice in this room," Stewart said, his voice telling him that he was scared. "We promise that we're not crazy, we really heard it."

The newcomer raised an eyebrow, clearly not quiet convinced that they were telling the truth about the voice. "Well," He cleared his throat, "I don't hear any voice, but yours and mine."

"But sir, we heard it, I promise!" Stewart said worriedly.

"Yeah and at first I thought that Stewart was going nuts, but then I heard it too. So I know he has a witness." Ryan piped up.

The new doctor gave them a bored look and said, "Well when will I hear it?"

Stewart paused and looked around the room; that was strange, the room was quiet. There wasn't a voice talking to them. He couldn't believe it, was the voice playing with them? "It's quiet." Stewart noticed stupidly.

"Yup, so I guess I'll be on my way then, right?" The man asked coldly.

"Wait!" Ryan cried and stopped himself, realizing that he was too loud and that he wasn't acting like himself. "I mean, wait, can't you just wait for one full minute?"

The man sighed, "I guess, but just to let you know I'm on a tight schedule."

"I understand sir," Ryan nodded to let him know that he really did understand, "But a minute won't kill it right?" After not receiving an answer he asked again in a weak voice, "Right?"

"No I guess it won't," The man admitted with a hint of boredom in his voice. "So shall we wait then?"

Everyone waited in the very spot that they were in and didn't dare move or speak. All they heard was their breathing and the beeping noises in the room. Stewarts' eyes darted back and forth in the room, trying to find where the voice might be. Ryan bit his lip nervously and felt sweaty at the moment. After a full minute had passed, like they asked him to stay. The man finally sighed, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two nutcases here and let your imaginary voice into your head."

"Wait!" Stewart called out. "We were facing toward the counter when the voice would talk. I mean it never spoke when we were looking around the room."

"And…?"

"Well, maybe another minute could work?" Stewart asked nervously.

The man chuckled, "No, I will not waste another minute in silence. It felt like eternity."

Stewart stared at the man stupidly as if the man shared an inside joke to the wrong person. "What? Wait you mean you don't believe us?"

"Well clearly I don't," The man sighed tiredly, "I mean did we hear a voice other than ours? No, so good day you two." And just like that he walked out the door leaving the two doctors in the room with the halfa.

"Well," Stewart sighed and turned to Ryan, "We tried right?"

Ryan nodded in agreement, "I guess the voice decided to leave when we left."

"Nah, I just wanted you guys to go crazy…" The voice said eerily.

"Did you hear that?" Stewart asked quietly without taking his eyes off of Ryan, who was doing the same to Stewart.

"Do you _think_ I'm deaf?" Ryan hissed.

Stewart didn't answer and bit down on his lip and slowly turned to look around the room. Ryan followed Stewart's example and they both started to walk slowly around the room, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. They both acted like secret agents trying to find their way out of a building without being seen. They looked high, low, and even in the drawers and cupboards. But no matter what they didn't find where the voice was coming from.

They whispered to each other, right over the boy so he heard everything. Telling each other that they should go to the counter and face away from the room and try to see if they can find where the voice was from.

Agreeing, they both went there and waited for a few seconds.

"You guys don't know how to stay quiet, no matter what I can always hear you…" The voice chuckled eerily.

The two doctors spun around when the sentence finished. They heard the voice come somewhere near where Danny was laying. They didn't suspect Danny being the voice, not one bit. They _knew_ that he couldn't talk yet, but they _knew_ that he could hear them. And he's been like that for a couple of weeks now. To Danny it felt like months, it was like he was in an endless sleep.

After searching for the voice for a few minutes they gave up and tried again.

"Are you _sure_ there are no Skittles in here…?"

The doctors yelped from the voice, they knew that it would speak at some point, but it for some reason surprised them. The turned around again and tried to scan the room for the voice again. They sighed in defeat, knowing that the voice was good.

But then they heard a rustle.

…

**Okay, sorry to leave you on that cliffy. YES I KNOW THAT IT'S A CLIFF HANGER, I CAN SEE THAT!**

**Wow I feel smart now. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**You know who again: **Well, I'm glad that it was humorous. And your story is good; a bit rushed, and maybe adds a few details. :)

**Phantom-Stelo: **Haha, your review made me smile, no I got that wrong, it made me laugh. I could totally picture Phineas doing that! Hehe!

**MiniHayden: **Yes, I am a huge fan of Skittles, it makes me hyper. :D And here is the next chapter! ;)

**Invader Johnny: **yup, I loved how Danny scared them to death. Leo gave me the idea to scare them. :)

**GhostDog401: **I'll try to keep it that way. :D Go evil Danny! In a funny way!

**TigerWolf1103: **If I was in Danny's place, I'd be doing the same thing also. XD And yeah that's funny I didn't realized that until you mentioned that the room is literally "haunted" when Danny is in it. Wow… XD

**Jordlilly777: **I think I enjoyed that chapter when I was typing it up. ;)

**Dark Dan: **Hehe, I'm happy that I made you laugh. And yes it sure would be messing the doctors. XD

**Trachie17: **I could totally imagine Jack doing that. Maybe if you keep reminding me, I could save it for the last chapter or so. Like when Danny's all better and at home, Jack could be eating and Danny could have a bit fun with his Dad. ;)

**Phanfan925: **Skittles? Yes, I love Skittles, so of course I had to put it in there! XD Glad to make you crack up!

**Echostar of Nightclan: **Yes GO DANNY!

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **I love Danny's sense of humor. :D

**Lolxxx: **Haha, I'd be running for my life if I were one of the doctors. XD Who cares for the papers at the moment? ;)

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **Did I mention how much I love your funny reviews? That last one made me laugh. "Someone kill me." "Do know even know how easily that can be arranged?" Haha! I laughed hard at that part and the horror sound tracks too. XD

**Foreverhalfa:** You love pizza, Skittles, and… Danny. Yeah I think most people do. Heh. XD

**Thunderblade: **Skittles again! I have a lot of people on my side! Yes, poor, poor doctors. XD

**AnonymousSpeaker101: **Hehe, I liked the humor too, I thought it was a good add on too. :)

**Momorulz: **I do too. :)

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **I try my best. :) I have to agree with you about Danny being hilarious.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **I don't know, I think it was just because I wasn't _quite _focus on him. *Shrugs* I have no idea. And here is some more popcorn! *Hands a bowl of popcorn*

**(There was no name here) Invisible Bob: **Here is the new chapter, glad to make you smile. :)

**Inyashasgirl: **I get what you mean about Danny being stuck in his mind. ;) Glad to make your day. :)

_**Thanks so much for the hilarious reviews! I will try to update everyday still, but since school came to ruin my summer days, I have to go through that first before I can update. ;'( But still I'm good with catching up with HW and stuff, so most likely there will be a new chapter every day. Please understand if you don't get a new chapter each day. (But Sunday)**_

_**Thanks again and please read and review again!**_

_**Oh and who's excited for the new book: The Son of Neptune, second book! October 4**__**th**__** 2011. **_

_**I AM! I CAN'T WAIT!**_

_**:D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

…

Sam and the others had pretended to act like they were talking when the newbie came out of the room and muttered angrily. After he was out of their sight, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all looked through the blurry window trying to see what was going on with Danny and the other doctors. They only saw two blurry figures walking around the room, checking high and low for something.

Sam giggled at the movements that the doctors were doing, just by looking at the figures looking everywhere; she knew that Danny had played with them after the new doctor, which was with them, left. Finally she saw them at the counter staying very still.

Curious, she tried to look for a better view to see the doctors better, but she didn't have any luck. The whole window was blurry, every single inch. Sam sighed in defeat and decided that they should wait a bit longer for something to happen, noise, loud crashes, screaming, anything that would draw attention from the room.

After agreeing with Sam they all went to wait a bit far from the room, so they wouldn't act like they were trying to get into _that_ room or something like that.

"So," Tucker said slowly, breaking the awkward silence between the three teens, "What do you think the doctors are trying to do? Did they misplace something?"

Sam laughed, "No, to let you know, they were trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. You should know that Danny was playing around with them, in case you didn't notice, he's bored."

Tucker put his hands up, "Okay I didn't need all of _that_ information, it was just a lot. I was just wondering."

"And I was just telling you," Sam said coldly.

"Okay, we know what was happening," Jazz said trying to break the weird argument, "Can we drop it now?"

"Sure, it wasn't like I was hurting him or anything," Sam said and a sly smile spread across her face, "Right?"

Tucker gulped, "Right, just talking."

Jazz blinked, clear confused, "Well, do you think Danny will be able to move today? I mean his whole body?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted, "I hope though. I mean it's been like almost a month and a half. He's been in there for quite a long time."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "And if he stays in there any longer I will get him to wake up, er… to start walking and moving!"

"Don't forget his eyes," Jazz pointed out and then shuddered, "I have no idea, but that just sounded creepy."

Tucker and Sam laughed.

They stopped for a few seconds, before hearing a loud scream, more likely two, from Danny's room. The three teens shot up to their feet and ran over to the room, they tried to look through the window again, but for some strange reason it was blocked by something, something black.

…

The doctors spun around to see what the rustling was, but by that time, everything was back to normal. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary or so it seemed.

"I'm sure I heard something _other_ than the voice," Stewart whispered loudly.

"Me too," Ryan agreed in the same tone.

The two doctors tipped toed across the room, making soft creaks on the floor from their weight. They stopped when they started to hear loud breathing, looking at each other; they shrugged when they found out that neither of them were the one breathing. Noticing that they had one other person in the room, they slowly walked over to the boy. They found out that the boy was breathing hard. Worried they leaned over the boy to see what was causing him to breathe that hard.

His oxygen was fine, great even, his blood presser was good also, looking around they found that everything was all set and great. But they couldn't find out why he was breathing so hard. It was almost like the boy was doing by… himself.

Ryan touched the boy's arm to see if anything would react, and that happened. The boy tensed then went back to normal; Ryan lifted his hand up and told Stewart that Danny was reacting to them. They did know that he could hear them, they found out a few weeks ago. That's when they went to work in that room.

The boy was still breathing hard and every second, the doctors got a bit worried. They didn't want to go get anyone; they knew that they could figure out what the problem would be soon.

"Hey kid," Ryan said nervously, "Are you feeling okay?"

The hard breathing stopped.

Ryan sighed, "That's good. He stopped."

Stewart pointed at the boy, "Ryan h-he's smiling, no, it's an evil smile."

"I bet he's just having a weird dream or so,"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well… I just don't."

Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Okay fine then." He looked at the boy again and so did Stewart, they checked everything again and the boy seemed to be in a great condition. They were going to walk back when they heard something; no they didn't hear that something, the noise left.

Danny stopped breathing.

The doctors rushed to start to get his heart beating when they noticed that his heart was still working. Confused, they looked at the boy and leaned over to see if he was breathing again, but he wasn't.

"Hello."

The doctors jumped back screaming, surprised that the voice returned and nearly giving them a heart attack. They accidentally knocked some stuff down and slowly backing up to the counter. The doctors felt their heart racing. Then the doors burst open and three teens rushed in. The doctors snapped back to reality and told the teens to get out.

The teens argued and refused to go out and then the doctors finally had to drag them out and lock the door. After that, the doctors remembered what happened and heard some laughing coming from in the room. Their first thought was one of the teens found a way in, but they also noticed that they got them all out. The laughter grew a bit louder and they both stared at the boy. Eyes widened, they made their way to the kid.

A tear drop rolled down the boy cheek as _he_ laughed. "Oh, man you guys should have heard your scream." Danny did an imitation of them and then chuckled once again.

Too surprised to be angry, Ryan asked, "You can talk? How long could you talk?"

Danny paused for a minute, "I donno, but I know I could talk before you guys were even in here." Danny chuckled, "And you guys were hilarious when you screamed when you made your way out of the room. "Do you have any Skittles"?"

"That was you?" Stewart asked stupidly.

"Yes," Danny smiled, "Who else did you think it was?"

"A tape recorder,"

"Oh and just to let you know," Danny said, "You guys scream like little girls."

"Do not!" Both of the doctors said at the same time, folding their arms.

"Oh yes you do," The halfa chuckled lightly, "It was too good, I can't do it."

Ryan frowned, "Why didn't you tell us before? I mean when you could talk." Then he paused, "Wait, could you talk when you got in here?"

"No," Danny answered, "I couldn't and besides I wanted to have some fun with you guys."

"A little too much fun," Stewart muttered.

Danny chuckled, "Honestly, I wished I had the videotaped."

"I'm glad it wasn't," Ryan huffed. "That would've been bad."

"How come?" Danny asked, "It would've been funny."

"Okay dropping the subject," Ryan said, "Can you move or something?"

"Just my arm and hand," Danny replied.

"Can you like get up and open your eyes or something?"

"No,"

"Are you sure."

"Yes,"

"Positive?"

"YES."

"Okay, just making sure."

"I think I would have done that a _long_ time ago if I could," Danny said, "I really want to get out of here. This room is _so _annoying."

"How so?" Stewart asked.

"If you were in my place, you'd understand," The halfa smirked.

Ryan looked around the room. "Oh the beeping noises and stuff?"

"Yes, especially the heart rate thingy," Danny said bitterly, "It's driving me crazy!"

"Well I'm sorry… what's your name again?"

"Danny."

"Well I'm sorry _Danny_," Ryan said, "But we need it there."

"Great." Danny said sarcastically.

…

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz tried to open the doors again, but they weren't so lucky. Groaning they stepped back and leaned against the wall, they had to do something! What if Danny was in danger? What if he was dying again? Why did the doctors scream?

Sam felt stupid, "Oh duh," She muttered.

"What?" Jazz asked, hearing Sam say something.

"I found out why the doctors screamed," Sam sighed and made her was towards the ground.

"Why is that?" Jazz asked following Sam's example.

"I think because Danny finally said something to them and they found out that it was him or something like that," Sam explained and Tucker sat down too.

"Like he talked and they found out, surprising them?" Jazz asked again.

"Yeah something like that."

Silence came upon them again and they all thought for a few minutes. A lot just happened over the week, a lot did. They knew that Danny was getting better; they knew that he could be normal again, soon. They just couldn't wait any longer; they kept skipping school just because they wanted to see Danny. The teachers had let them at the beginning, but then stopped doing that later in the month. Tucker always had an escape plan and they would, somehow, get out without the teacher noticing.

Sam put her head back and sighed loudly, she wanted more than anything to go in and see if Danny was okay. She wanted to push the doctors away to see if they did anything to him, Sam didn't quite trust doctors these days and she didn't know why.

Her head snapped up when she heard Danny's voice in the other room, making the two doctors yelp and not _scream _this time. She crawled over to the door and got up to her feet when she reached it. Jazz and Tucker, hearing his voice also, followed Sam to try to see if they could look through the window, but it was black still.

"Hey look I'm a zombie!" Danny's voice said happily then they heard a loud _thud_ in the room, right after they heard him say that.

…

**I know it wasn't really much, but I had to type this chapter sometime! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a busy day, man the beginning of school can be pretty busy, so please do not kill me quite yet.**

**I died in fifth period. And I am going to tell you why.**

**So, our room is in the outer darkness in the school. The door was open so the air outside could come in, the window was the same thing. Three fans were on and I had a nice cold water bottle. Even with all of those on and stuff, it was STILL hot. (The school didn't have any AC! What's up with that?) The room was 101 degrees. EVEN with all of the fans running and stuff it was 101 degrees.**

**It was a pain.**

**Anyways….**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Phantom-Stelo: **Yes Skittles! Why don't you like sweets?

**Invader Johnny: **I'm planning on having Danny wake up in the next chapter or so. Yes, I agree with you that the doctors probably won't take much of Danny's humor.

**I-luv-Aang-Percy- Danny: **yes, I planned on having them going crazy, er, Danny making them go crazy!

**Lolxxx:** yes I had to leave it there, I'm very sorry. But here's the next chapter.

**GhostDog401: **GO DANNY!

**Jordilly777: **Cliffy _was _right, here's the next chapter.

**Sera Phantom: **I do too, I'm very excited for it! I have the all the PJO and my parents still don't know what the series is called… -_-

**Foreverhalfa:** I'll say. :)

**KarinKurosakiHitugaya913: **Skittles's rocks. That was a pretty funny idea, sorry I didn't put it in, I sorta forgot… :(

**Phanfan925: **You'll find out… :)

**ReneeSpector: **Yes scaring the doctors are something you can do while you're in the hospital. And skittles sure make the world go around. :) And CLIFFYS do not kill you. Who said that?

**ThePurpleSuperCow:** Yes I guess Maddie should have been a bit. I don't remember what you're talking about when you said "she could vault over Tucker like she did Danny that one time he used Jazz as a distraction to his parents." I don't remember… Your broom listens to you? No fair…

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **That was funny! "Can I have a pen and some paper?" "Why" "I need to hang a 'For Sale' sign around my neck…" Funniness continues!

**MiniHayden: **A Skittle packet was in my mind for a minute but then changed…

**Crescentflight: **Well here's the chapter you wanted.

**AnimeAngle497: **I am too! WHY DO YOU HAVE IT PRE-ORDERED? IT'S TOTALLY NOT FAIR! *Wails*

**Leo112: **Hehe, glad it was funny, here is the next chapter! :)

**Thanks guys! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah oh my gosh! I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for not updating! It's been a VERY busy first week of school! Please forgive me! Um anyways you probably want the chapter and not my blabbering…**

_Chapter Eleven_

…

Maddie yawned as her eyes slowly fluttered open, looking around she remembered that she was in the hospital. Blinking a few times to make sure she was in the right place her mind told her so; she looked down on her lap to see Jack's head resting there. Maddie was thankful that he wasn't snoring _at all_, then she noticed that the teens weren't there and that brought up Danny in her mind. They've stayed for so long and they haven't heard any further news, she was getting worried that he wouldn't _ever_ wake up.

She sighed and remembered that the teens were gone, grunting in anger she walked up to the front desk. "Do you know if you saw three fifteen, seventeen year olds go by?" Maddie asked calmly.

The lady jumped back from hers appearance, smiling, as always, she said, "Yes I did. Two girls and a boy?"

Maddie nodded, "That's them," She confirmed.

The lady pointed on the right of Maddie, "They went down that hall; they were laughing about two doctors screaming. Well I have to admit that was pretty funny… but anyways, they said about seeing someone, I believe, so if that's any help…?"

Maddie clenched her teeth, "Yes, that's a lot of help. Thank you so much" She turned around and whispered angrily, "I am so going to ground Jazz for sneaking into Danny's room." She turned towards the direction that the lady told her where they went and marched, literally, down the hallway.

…

"What happened?" Jazz cried.

"Do you think we might be thinking the same thing?" Sam snapped.

"Guys, knock it off," Tucker hissed, "There's doctors in there and they will help with what ever happened, so be QUIET."

Sam turned to Tucker, not caring for his warning, "They're _idiots _Tucker, they ran out of the room and _screamed _like little _girls_. Yeah, I'm _so_ sure they will help with _whatever_ happened in there!" She said sarcastically.

Tucker took a few steps back, a bit scared with Sam's snapping and anger that was boiling inside of her. "Listen, I was only trying to tell you what could possibly happen. Besides, it might not even be about Danny, maybe they knocked something off."

This brought Jazz's attention, "It wasn't _something_," She said coldly, "It was a body, if you would have listened hard enough you could hear the difference between a body falling and _something _else."

"Why is everyone trying to prove me wrong here?" Tucker whined. "I was _only_ trying to point things out here!"

The teens stopped arguing when they heard footsteps coming near them. They could hear that the person, whoever it was, was running, they couldn't tell what was wrong with the person but it sent them one good message: run.

The teens separated into different directions and hid. Soon enough the doors from Danny's room opened and one of the "idiot" doctors ran out and towards the front desk, or so it seemed. The door closed with a soft thud and they started to hear two voices in the room.

Danny and the other doctor.

This brought the teens back together and towards the door, they, once again, tried to look through the window, but had no luck. But they were happy to hear them talking pretty well.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked. "Do you think I can move you?"

They heard a pained grunt, "I don't know, I-I can't tell."

They gasped as they heard Danny's voice, but it was loud enough to bring attention from the room they were listening to. The voices stopped talking and were silent for a few seconds and that warning gave the teens to back off a bit from the door.

Once they backed away from the door, Sam put her hand over her mouth as if she caused the gasping. Jazz pulled Sam and Tucker away, out of sight, from the door and the hallway. They hid behind a dirty garbage can and waited there, the garbage can was big enough for at least five people to hide behind.

Sam removed the hand from her mouth. "Did you hear his voice?" She whispered.

"I think we all did," Tucker said and received a punch on the shoulder from Jazz, he groaned and continued, "But I didn't mean it in a mean way, Jazz. But it was like he actually got hurt or something."

"What happened?" Sam asked. "I mean like what do you _think _happened?"

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know Sam, but I'm sure he can handle it," she sniffed, "I can't handle if he has another attack, any kind. I just want my little brother to get better."

Sam nodded in agreement, "I want him back… as a _friend_."

Tucker hid a snicker, "You two are so love—Ow!" he rubbed his arm and shot Sam a glare.

"We," Sam started, smiling for punching Tucker, "Are not lovebirds."

Before Tucker could say anything to her, they heard at least five people running towards them but they never reached them. It was like they vanished, but came to notice that the running was going into Danny's room. Sam got to her knees and peaked over the garbage can to see anything, the only thing she caught was the door slowly shutting on them. She got to her feet and sneaked over to the door, this time the black thing was gone and the blurry thing was gone… for some weird reason. But that didn't confuse her at the moment; she wanted to see what had happened to Danny.

But the doctors were blocking the way and a few were rushing around in the room. Sam wanted to break down the door after she tried to open it again, she wanted to scream Danny's name, to tell him that she was there, watching, waiting for him to come back.

She looked through the window again; tears fell freely on her cheeks and fell with a very soft, faint tap on the floor. A doctor moved away from Danny and Sam saw his face, she gasped.

For a few seconds she couldn't seem to breathe, blink, it felt like the world stopped.

Then it started to spin again when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Maddie, giving her a cold glare, Sam looked back to see Danny, but he was blocked by a doctor again.

"You and your friends are coming with me," She hissed, "I am _very _disappointed for trying to sneak into Danny's room." Maddie looked over at Tucker and Jazz, "I will be telling your parents. As for you Jazz you're grounded, you guys could have messed up Danny."

"But we never went in!" Tucker defended and Maddie shot him a glare, "Well not today…"

Both girls gave Tucker a cold glare for slipping that out. Maddie raised and eye brow and firmly told the teens to walk back to the waiting room and were told to stay there for the rest of the hour they had.

Dropping their heads, they walked back. Sam hurried and looked through the window again and couldn't see Danny again, the doctor was blocking him… still. She sighed and moved away from the door and went to catch up with the others.

On the way she couldn't stop thinking about Danny, not after what she saw. Sam smiled at that though, the image that came across her mind. She would do anything to see that image in real life again, it was so touching. Tucker slowed a bit and waited for Sam to catch up with him; once she was caught up with them she asked her if she was okay. Sam nodded, trying to kill the smile, but Tucker spotted it and asked her, again, why she was smiling. Sam grunted and told Tucker that it wasn't a big deal. She wanted to slap herself for saying that, of course it was a _big deal_ it meant everything!

Tucker shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal either. "So what do you think Mrs. F will do with us?"

Sam sighed heavily, "I would want to know the same Tucker, but I'm afraid we'll have to find out… the hard way."

Tucker nodded slowly, understanding Sam, "Well, I just hope Danny's okay. I mean it sounded like he got hurt a bit."

Sam smiled, but Tucker didn't see it, "He'll be okay, I'm starting to think that his fall was a good thing."

"Wait two things," Tucker said, confused, "He _fell_ and you're _happy_ that he _fell?_"

Sam shook her head, telling herself that did sound pretty bad. "No I mean, yes, but it's a good thing. Tucker, I will explain when we get back, I promise."

Tucker sighed, not so sure if he was ready to handle the conversation, "Okay, but could you answer one question for me?"

Sam nodded and looked at the floor, "Shoot."

"How did Danny fall?" He finally asked.

Sam hesistated, it was a good question, she didn't know how. Well she knew that _none _knew, but the doctors. "I-I don't know how Tucker. But maybe he'll remember when he get's better and we could ask. Or if we're lucky, the doctors will come and tell us."

Tucker scoffed, "They tell us _everything_ that's happening to Danny. That's what doctors do." He stopped and looked around. "And my fear is slowly going away; I feel a bit better being here."

Sam laughed, "But don't worry, you'll get hurt in the future and you'll start hating it again."

Tucker frowned, "Thanks for the picture."

"Well," Sam sighed, "Shall we hear the pain?"

"You mean feel?"

"She wouldn't do it right now," Sam smirked, "But I'm sure she'll be telling us what will be happening."

"Point taken,"

Sam laughed as they entered the waiting room; she stopped shortly as she looked around. The picture, image, came back into her mind, Sam smiled and remembered how the world stopped for a few seconds. It was the best thing she had seen for a _long_ time. She saw Danny and she wanted that moment to last forever, but that's not why. She remembered how she forgot that he was in pain, probably, and how he didn't seem to be in pain.

She remembered how Danny had looked up at her, smiling. But the best thing that she saw:

She saw Danny's blue eyes. He had finally opened his eyes.

…

**I felt so happy when I wrote this chapter…**

***Crickets chirping***

**Yup… just want I needed….**

**REVIEW REPILES:**

**Phantom-Stelo: **yes, I know it's coming out this October. I'm so excited too. Haha, Sam likes a guy in the book then Danny. But at the same time I should be feeling bad. Haha.

**ReneeSpector: **CLIFFYS CAN'T KILL YOU! Haha, thanks too!

**Jprdylilly777: **I'm craving Skittles now… haha.

**Lolxxx: **I'm happy that next chapters make you happy. And I am happy that you are happy right now… well you know what I mean.

**ThatPurpleSuperCow: ** Lucky… Why did Mickey give it to you and not me? Oh, I remember the part where you're talking about. Thanks for reminding me though. :)

**Thunderblade14: **The thud… you'll find out. Thanks for wishing me luck in school. :) Makes my day.

**Phanfan925: **Me too, I like it when guys scream like little girls. Like Shawn in Psych. XD

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny:** yes the zombie thing just popped into my head for some weird reason.

**FReeTOBeMe1311: **Haha, glad it helps you when you get home from school and makes you laugh. :)

**Sera Phantom: **Lucky mom then… My parents aren't big readers… so I guess that's why…

**GhostDog401: **Okay are you cheering for everyone now…?

**ForeverHalfa: **Wow, I feel sorry for you. I mean at least I know how you feel. Man these schools don't know how to get AC…

**Leo112: **Haha, I am trying as fast I can to get Danny out of the room. But I aslso don't want to rush the story…

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **haha, I'm sorry Danny but I have to agree with Krab. He/She is very lovable. Hehe, and nice cupcakes…

**Invader Johnny: **Yup, I guess you were right. But I enjoyed doing the pranks.

**Con-san: **I tried to update as soon as I could. School is really getting in the way at the moment…

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: **Haha, this time… I didn't update with Skittles… But I did have some for lunch today!

**Phantom: **I'm trying, I really am. :(

**Again I am SO SORRY for the late update. I will try my best to update tomorrow, depends on the HW. I will try to update soon! **

**PLEASE read and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

…

He smacked onto something cold and hard; feeling the pain rush through his whole body in a split second. Danny bit his lip to prevent from screaming out loud, but he did let out a huge moan it felt like he had the air knocked out of him for a few seconds. He could feel the vibration, from the doctor's feet, rushing towards him. The only thing he felt was the pain all around him and he could only think about it too; breathing heavy, he tried to open is mouth to say something, but for some reason all the words were stuck in his throat.

"Kid, er, Danny are you okay? Can you feel anything?" Ryan asked nervously.

Danny groaned, "Besides the pain, I'm fine." He felt a pair of hands on his arm, lightly; the young halfa gave out a soft whine. The hand moved away and Danny felt a bit better.

"He's pretty injured," Ryan noted, "We need to get him at a position where he'll be fine at."

Stewart nodded and bent down by Danny to see where a good place to find to lift him up or something. "Danny where does it not hurt?" He asked.

Danny thought for a few seconds before replying, "I don't know I can't feel anything. But when you touch somewhere I can feel it."

"Strange," Stewart muttered, "Okay does it hurt here?" He placed a hand on Danny's right arm.

Danny winced a bit, "Yes," He said.

The doctor removed his hand and tried a different place, but no matter what Danny said it hurt everywhere. "Okay well we need to get you on your back, in case you haven't noticed, you're on your side." Stewart told the teen softly. "So that means it's gonna hurt a bit, okay?"

Danny gave him a small nod, "Okay."

Stewart got to his feet and told Ryan to help him to roll him on his back softly. His partner got down to his knees and Stewart got back down. Ryan put one hand on the back and Stewart did the same with one, then the other hand went on the front of the body. They both pushed softly and used the back hands to make it go slow. Danny groaned loudly once they had touched him and in his mind he pleaded for them to stop. Finally he felt two hands make its way out from his back and he didn't feel anymore hands on him.

"Okay," Ryan started, "Do you feel better?"

Danny tried to check his body, but the truth was he felt better than where he was last time, finally he said, "Yes, I feel much better."

"I'm so sorry about the fall," Stewart started, "We don't know what happened, it was almost like there was an invisible force that had knocked you off your bed."

"Aren't there usually bed line thingies?" Danny asked, "I mean like on the side of the beds so we don't fall off."

"There is." Stewart agreed.

"Then how did I fall?"

"It was almost like you went right _through_ them."

Danny tensed, he became dead silence; he went _through_ them? No, they said it _looked_ like he went through them… But does that mean he did though? Danny felt worried; he wondered if his ghost powers were messing with him again. Or if something happened and… wait what if there was a ghost in the room? He didn't think so, he would have felt the ghost sense go off… but what if he lost his powers when he _nearly_ died, _again. _

"Danny?" Stewart asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You kind of paled or something similar to that," Stewart told him, "Are you feeling okay?"

Danny gave him a weak smile, "Yes, I'm fine." Right after he said that, for some reason, pain flared in his body. This time Danny screamed and it alerted the two doctors. They rushed to his side and tried to calm him down and started to work on him.

The pain started to leave him again, and Danny knew that warning. "No… no…" He was starting to die again. "Help… me…"

Stewart heard the heart monitor beep loudly; his eyes widened and told Ryan to get the shock pads out again.

_CODE BLUE ALERT_

Ryan rushed back to Stewart and handed him the shock pads. Stewart immediately made contact with Danny and gave the shock to him. Like no other patient, Danny jolted awake, his whole body reacted. His eyes snapped opened and Danny sat straight up. It was like his parent was telling him that he was going to be late for the first day of school.

Danny groaned and started to fall back down again, Ryan hurried and caught him and softly laid him on the ground.

The halfa stared at the ceiling, his eyes half closed on him. It took him a few seconds that he noticed that he could see the ceiling. "Wait…" he muttered, drawing the two doctor's attention, "Wait a minute… I CAN SEE!" Danny sat up and then felt dizzy. "And move." He chuckled weakly. He lied back down on the floor and sighed happily.

Then the door burst open with like four doctors rushing in, asking a bunch of questions. Ryan stood up and kept telling them they did have another close call and that the boy was okay. But the doctors moved out of the way and went by the teen.

"Are you okay kid?" One asked.

"Are you hurt?" Another asked.

"Do you need anything?"

Millions of questions poured out of each doctors Danny could see, he sighed heavily, "Yes, okay. No I don't need anything. I'm fine."

The doctors got a hold of Danny's arm and the teen winced, but the wince gave the doctors a sign that his body was sore. They let his go and crowded around the boy to find a place they could grab so they could put him back on the bed.

Danny chuckled in his mind for all the "treatments" he was getting at the moment. One of the doctors moved out of the way and Danny saw someone looking into the room. It was Sam. Danny gasped and her eyes widened in surprise. He gave her a smile and she just stared at him with her mouth open.

Is there something wrong? Danny thought. Did she find out about the Skittle incident?

Sam continued to stare at him, but in a split second a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. Danny frowned and the doctor came back and blocked his view. He tried to look around the doctor but had no such luck. The doctor moved after a few seconds, giving Danny a few seconds to see if Sam was still there.

But she wasn't.

Danny sighed; well he would see her again. Without noticing, he found out he was back on the bed that he was on like _forever_. After a few more minutes went by with treating him, the four doctors or so, hesitated to leave the room. But soon enough they left, leaving the teen with Ryan and Stewart.

Stewart opened his mouth to say something, but Danny cut him off, accidentally, and said, "I know I had something on my right."

Confused, Ryan asked, "Had what on your right?"

"The heart thing," Danny said turning to his direction. "I swear I hear it on my right."

"Well," Ryan said calmly, "It's not."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anyways," Danny admitted, "I'm sorry but I have to ask, again, did you like the Skittle prank?"

"Not really," Stewart muttered.

Danny chuckled, "I think it was fun. But do you have any Skittles anyways?"

Stewart and Ryan exchanged confused looks. Stewart turned back to Danny and asked, "You went kidding were you?"

That only made Danny and Ryan laugh.

…

"You guys will stay here for the rest of the hour we have in the _very_ spot I give you," Maddie said firmly, trying to keep her anger leveled, "And you will _not_ talk to each other for the rest of the hour either. This will be notified to your parents, now is that _clear?" _

"But what will we do?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Maddie said angrily, "But is that _clear?"_

"Yes," Everyone said in unison.

Maddie sighed, "Okay, Sam you have the chair on the far right; Tucker you have the chair by that door over there," She pointed at the door she was talking about, "And Jasmine, you have the chair by me."

Jazz groaned but listened to her mother. As for Tucker and Sam they just slowly walked over to their chair that they were assigned to, Sam kept thinking about the moment that she had with Danny. She couldn't believe it; Danny finally had his eyes opened!

Sam took her seat and kept on thinking; what made him open his eyes? Did it just _randomly_ happen? Did the doctors do something? Wait was it the fall that caused it? But did Danny actually fall? Something in side of her told her that she was right the whole time that Danny did actually fall. She had to tell Tucker right away!

But then she remembered Mrs. F's 'rules' for now, she reached into her pocket and looked to see if Maddie was looking, luckily she was talking to Jazz, having her back on Sam. Sam hurried and sent a text to Tucker and she heard a beep on the other side of the room. Sam flinched and hoped that Maddie didn't hear it.

Tucker looked at his PDA and saw that he got a message from Sam, his eyes widened and he sent her one back.

_When did you find out? _

Good thing Sam's phone was on silent, she read over it and told him that she had a chance to see Danny through the window and she actually saw him with his eyes opened. After reading Sam's message, Tucker sent her one back.

_But how could u see through the window? It was blocked by some weird black and blurry thing or whatever._

Sam didn't know either and that was a very good question.

…

**Okay first: I had like no time to do it yesterday or the day before. Want a reason? The day before I had HW, nonstop! Usually I go over to a friend's house after school and stay till about 5:30, and then I come home and do HW. I had an essay, which took like two hours, then I had to do an article, then MATH HW it was all horrible! I went straight to bed right after I finished HW!**

**Yesterday, I had Math HW and another essay. Right after that I had to go to a Stake activity, it was fun. (Ghosty was there! (GhostDog401)) Then when I came home I had to get ready for bed and went to bed. See? I didn't have time! **

**But you are allowed to kill me for the late updates…**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Invader Johnny: **Hehe, sorry for the grounding part. It was the only thing that popped in my mind at the moment. XD And maybe I'll do that. :)

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Well I'll have to ask him some time, but for now I'll stick with my pan. And again, thanks for the "flashback" hehe, I appreciate it. :)

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **Haha, poor Danny, Oh wow, my dad does that to me all the time when he doesn't want to hear something I'm gonna say. He always cuts me off with some weird sound. Hehe.

**Lolxxx: **Well someone is happy! XD and yes, first week is like "Get this and this and this and don't forget to do this…" It's annoying. Good thing it's over with now. WOOT! Two weeks of school ALREADY! Well counting tomorrow…

**Jordylilly777: **YAY ME! Haha, thanks!

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **Here is the update, and thanks for the review! :D

**GhostDog401: **I actually laughed at the end of your review. "Wait no not Maddie she kicked them out." Haha and you're still CHEERING for everyone?

**Phanfan925: **Yes he has! :) I'm excited too. And thank you for your awesome review!

**Leo112: **yes he can! Oh yes I can explain a bit, okay so it has been like three months or so. But so far it's just like a few days or a day going by in the story at the _moment_. So like the few past chapters it's only been a day. But at the beginning or when it had started sort of at a weird place, it's been weeks and months. Does that clear a bit?

**ForeverHalfa: **haha, that's good. :D

**Phantom-Stelo: **I made a new friend! Yay! Sorry Phineas!

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: **Danny's parents will be going in soon. I promise.

**Fleury's Apprentice70: **Well your disappointment should be over while you read this chapter. :) and I'm glad you were happy! :)

**Ryaangoodberry: **I'm not sure if I want too, it's not what I want to do when I grow up. ;) But thanks!

**Aslan333: **Thanks!

**Lisa Cobbler: **I am getting that a lot and it's making me smile when people say "That was funny." Or "That was hilarious!" Here is the next chapter!

**Thanks all! I might have a chance tomorrow, since its Friday! Woop!**

**Wait reapeat after me! (Sorry I had this stuck in my head all day) "My name is Doof and you'll do as I say. Whoop! Whoop!"**

**Haha, please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heh-heh, okay maybe I didn't update yesterday like I said. But hey I had some fun yesterday okay? But look I'm updating today so please don't kill me. I would appreciate that. :D **

**I do have a Skittle story (it is true), it did happen yesterday at school, and it was funny, so if you want to "hear" it go ahead and read :D.**

**Okay so we were playing a game, it's called "Beef or Bouquet". So how it goes: (The teacher wanted to get to know us a bit, so we played this) So if you say "Beef" that means you're not happy about something, but if you say "Bouquet" it means you are happy about something.**

Teacher: (Calls out one of the students' name)

Student (Boy): Oh, uh… Bouquet.

Teacher: Why?

Student: Because... I...uh... well... have Skittles! (It was true, I was sitting by him and I saw the Skittles in his pocket)

*At this point a bunch of people start asking if they could have Skittles and get excited*

Teacher: Guys, quiet it down!

*Everyone is silent*

Teacher: (Calls the boy's name) Come up here. Stand by me.

Student: Uh… why?

Teacher: Because I would like some Skittles too. *Then she smiles*

**It did happen it was so funny! AND YES, AGAIN IT IS TRUE! Anyways, on to the chapter. :D**

_Chapter Thirteen_

…

It had been a week since Danny had finally "woken up", the doctors refused to have any visitors still. They were worried that something might happen if anyone got near him, well besides them of course. Sam wanted to get in the room so badly, but it was almost if it had a human shield up around the room, this time they couldn't get in because of all the doctors treating and watching Danny the whole week.

But then finally Sam and the rest gave up.

It was after school, Friday, when they had received a phone call from the hospital. After seeing the caller ID Maddie hurried and answered it. Jack and the rest of the family had been worried throughout the whole week; they had heard some rumors going around the hospital that Danny was finally coming to his senses. Jazz didn't know that Sam and Tucker had known that Danny could see a week before…

But she really wanted to know what kind of "senses" he was coming to. Was his finally moving? Could he see? Could he finally get up and walk like normal? What was it? All of those questions kept running through Jazz's head every single day as the week went by.

Maddie pressed the talk button and asked, "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Mrs. Fenton?" _The person asked calmly on the other end.

"…yes…" Maddie said slowly.

"_We just wanted to let you know and the rest of your family that you can come over and see Daniel," _the person informed her, "_He is quite well and had some "incidents" throughout the week."_

Maddie became a bit worried, "What happened?"

"_Oh, nothing major," _The person chuckled lightly, "_But if you could scaring the doctors half to death, major, then there you go."_

Danny's mom smiled, "Well I'm glad he had some "fun" with the doctors, so we can come over right now?"

"_Yes," _The doctor corrected.

Maddie felt happiness rush inside of her; she could finally see her son that she hadn't see for months! This would be such a wonderful opportunity! But then she frowned, what if Danny didn't remember her? What if he had amnesia? What was she thinking; the doctors would've told her that he had amnesia. But since it had been months, would he truly forget what they had looked like or something like that? What if he didn't feel love for them? What if he didn't care about them? What if she felt like he had been too far away for so long that he didn't want to see them again?

_No snap out of it, _her mind said, _he'll remember you, he'll hold on to you so tight, he wouldn't want to let go. _

Maddie had to believe that.

"_Hello?" _The doctor on the other end asked nervously, startling Maddie. She had forgotten that she was still on the line with the doctor.

Blinking back to reality, "Oh sorry," Maddie said, blushing, "I sort of was lost in thought. But we will be there as soon as possible!"

"_We will be waiting for you and your family, ma'am," _The doctor said warmly, "_I'm sure Daniel will be happy to see you guys, he couldn't stop talking about you and your family at the hospital." _The person laughed, "_It drove one of them crazy."_

Maddie chuckled lightly, "Well, sorry for that."

"_No, actually we liked it," _The doctor admitted, "_He was very high spirit after what he had gone through. He even acted like it had never happened."_

Maddie grew quiet; Danny had acted like he hadn't gone through all of _that?_ She blinked a few more times before replying, "Well… I guess we will see you guys soon then." She felt a smile grow upon her face, "Will you inform him that we will be coming?"

"_Yes I will Mrs. Fenton," _The doctor insured her; "_I can already see his happy face. He will be very happy to see his family. Well then I should let you start driving here."_

Maddie chuckled, "Okay then, bye."

"_Bye,"_

She hung up the phone and placed it back to where it belonged. She had seen Jazz come home every single day, just all sad and not high spirit now days. Maddie knew that Jazz worried deeply for her brother, and she couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she would tell them that they were going to see him right now.

Maddie had also noticed that the whole family had been a lot quieter than normal; a lot of things can change when there isn't someone, certain, around. And she knew that in their family and his friends, Danny had the spirits to these people.

"Jack, Jazz?" Maddie called up from the bottom of the stairs. After a few seconds, she only received silence. Frowning, she started to walk up the stairs. She found strange that the lights in the hallway upstairs were off and every single door in the hallway was closed, so it was completely dark in the hallway.

Walking up to Jazz's door, she sighed; she knew that Jazz must be in her bad moods right now. But the news she had; it would lift up her spirits. Maddie softly knocked on her daughters' door and opened it slowly, after receiving no answer, again. When she entered the room, she found Jazz lying on her bed, fast asleep. Maddie had spotted tear lines around Jazz's eyes, showing that she had been crying not too long ago.

But what caught most of her attention were all the pictures she had on her walls and on her desk; even her stands. Maddie frowned at all the pictures; she couldn't believe that her daughter had posted them all up there. But if it had kept her daughter company, that's all what mattered.

Maddie slowly made her way across Jazz's bed, once she had reached the bed, she sat down and it made a loud squeaking noise. Jazz stirred and changed her position that she was in, sighing, Jazz went back to sleeping. Maddie smiled at her sleeping daughter, she put her hand on her daughter's arm and she tensed. Danny's mother softly shook her.

"Hmm…"

"Jazz, get up, I have some good news," Maddie said softly.

"Five more minutes…"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "What if it was about Danny?"

"Danny…? Is that you…?"

"Jazz… get up," Maddie shook her a bit harder.

"Please don't go fight Danny…"

Maddie paused from what she was doing; did she hear her daughter correctly? _Don't go fight? _What did she mean about that? Had her son been in fights lately? That thought worried Maddie, what if Danny was having some bad fights lately at school? Is that where he kept getting injured lately?

The ghost hunter shook her head and resumed to what she was doing to Jazz. Shaking her a little bit harder she said, "Jazz do you want to go see your brother in the hospital?"

That seemed to do the trick; Jazz snapped wide awake and slowly got up, "Wait… what…?" She asked groggily.

"I said do you want to go see your brother in the hospital?" Maddie said, smiling.

"We can go see my little brother?" Jazz asked her voice full of hope and sleepiness.

"Yes," Her mom corrected.

"Now?" Jazz asked again, seeming to come slowly out of her dreamland.

"Yes now, sweetie," Maddie said calmly. Then she remembered the pictures in the room, "Oh and Jazz, what are these pictures doing in your room?"

Jazz took a quick tour of her walls and stuff, blushing a bit, she said, "Oh… um, I just really liked them?" then she grew serious, "Next time knock."

"I did," Maddie smirked, "You were asleep, what was I supposed to do?"

Jazz sighed in defeat, "Can we forget about them, please mom? I really want to go see Danny."

"Yes, we can, but we need to find your father."

Jazz didn't need to be told twice, she rushed out of the room and then she stopped, slowly backing up she asked her mom on more question, "Can Tucker and Sam come too?"

Maddie gave her a quick nod to let her know that she could inform them about the news. Jazz gave out a soft squeal and rushed into the parent's room, soon enough Maddie could tell that Jack had fallen asleep today also. She chuckled at the outburst that Jazz had did and nearly scaring her husband. Of course, he had called out something about ghosts.

Jazz kept on trying to get her dad out of bed, then she had said about something about Danny and that got Jack alerted. After explaining everything to her father, she rushed into her room to call Sam and Tucker about the news while her dad rushed down stairs to get the RV started.

It didn't take long for both of them to answer and the news had got them all excited, and of course they were down at the house in a flash. The door bell rung a bunch of times as if the person outside was about to get killed by something and was trying to get in the house that he didn't know. Jazz ran down the stairs and at the same time she was putting her shoes on, once she got them on she answered the door and let Tucker and Sam in.

Danny's friends started chatting excited, thinking about the stuff they would be talking to their best friend once they reached his room. Mostly seeing him move around and seeing their faces.

Jack alerted everyone that the RV was ready for "takeoff" everyone piled into the RV and excitedly told Jack to hit the gas.

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital, when it came into view, everyone became more excited than they were. They couldn't wait to see Danny for like the first time. The first time to see him "normal", but they also worried at the same time and they didn't know why. It wasn't like Danny was going to change to a different person, besides the trio had heard his voice, he was still Danny.

A week before, they had been freaking out when they heard that Danny had another attack. It didn't take long for the parent to know what had happened, and the kids had fully understood what had happened also. The day after the accident, his whole family had been crying for most of the time and because of the accident, Jazz got to stay home. Tucker and Sam kept telling themselves that he would be fine, Sam had saw Danny "awake" just after the accident. But after that she couldn't help to worry if it would happen again.

The whole week was just about Danny.

When the RV had come to as stop everyone got out of the car. When the heard the chirp from the RV telling them that it was locked at it wouldn't be going anywhere, they rushed inside.

Maddie headed to the front desk and told them that they were here to visit Danny; the lady smiled and said that he was a wonderful kid. Not too long, she had someone take them to his room. This time Danny was in a different room, not surprising anyone.

Along the way the person, lady, that was taking them to Danny, kept talking about the week they had while Danny was around. He liked to scare the doctors and how he was talented about that, none of them really knew how he could easily scare them and it never got old. The visitors would laugh time to time after hearing some of the funny parts that had happen during that week.

They approached the door, the lady softly knocked on the door. After she knew they could go in she opened the door and they head Danny talking, talking someone or most likely a whole group.

The lady mentioned how he was good at telling about stories. Especially about the Ghost Boy, the doctors liked hearing what he knew about the Ghost kid and what he did. They liked all the fights that they heard from Danny, it was almost like he was his brother.

Maddie and Jack frowned when the Ghost kid was mentioned; they didn't think that Danny would know anything, well not as much, about the Ghost Boy.

"Danny you have visitors," The lady said warmly.

"…_Then there was this huge crash_…." Danny turned to see who was there, his story that he was telling, had stopped, and most of the doctors groaned when the boy had stopped telling the story, that were listening to. The young halfa smiled at what he was seeing. "Mom, Dad, Jazz… Tucker, Sam!"

…

**Well the next chapter it will be the "conversation" with his family and friends. See Danny is fine. :D … but you never know what might happen later in the story…**

**Anyhow, I hoped you liked the Skittle story and the chapter. I think this was the longest chapter yet in the story, so I'm happy!**

**I was going to type earlier today… but… I kinda got distracted in a story… **

***Everyone glares***

**What? I like to read okay? **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Phantom-Stelo: **Haha, "make Fruit loops, cats, and Jack-shaped cookies rain on Vlad" was hilarious! Onward to DA FRUIT LOOP'S HOUSE!

**Invader Johnny: **Haha, well I guess you could say that. Heh-heh.

**Dragonsrule91: **Why thank you. :D

**Echostar of Nightclan: **I love it! It's been stuck in my head for like… FOREVER. I would keep saying it at random times and people would just snicker or laugh. I think I'm done with having Danny dying and stuff, he's set…

Danny: Whew…

Me: But you never know.

Danny: Whaa-?

**Aslan333: **Haha, a "nut job" niccccce! But I'm happy you recited it to me. :D

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **HAHA! "Sheesh, you don't have to yell, it was just a question…" "Danny: *face-palm*" I laughed so hard at that part. Heh-heh, made my day. :D I loved it.

**Mary Penelope: ***Blushes* Well… at least it WAS stuck in your head; I think I'll remind you again. :D My name is Doof and you'll do as I say. Whoop! Whoop!

**Jordylilly777: **Wait what don't you like…?

**Phantom Lightning: **I had Skittles yesterday. XD no kidding, I did. I will give Danneh the Skittles later in the story. :D

Danny: Why not now?

Me: Because I said so, it's my story.

Danny: But—!

Me: EHH!

Danny: Why—!

Me: BLAA!

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Haha, this is new… I have a patient person… XD not that I don't like it or anything… :D (Still like your name XD)

**GhostDog401: **Haha, his name is Stewart. So it goes: Go Danny, Go Sam, Go Tucker, Go Jazz, Go Ryan, Go STEWART! Hehe.

**Lolxxx: **Haha, yes I am still think what to do with Skulker… Sorry I didn't update Friday… :'(

**Phanfan925: **Yay! I know right?

**Leo112: **Whoop! Everyone cheer for Danny! And you'll see later… :D

**CatchingWind: **I honesly don't know where I am taking this story, things just pop in my head… XD

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **hehe, plot bunnies… I don't know why, but they just sound weird. XD

**Sera Phantom: ***Bows* thank you, thank you. :D well I know I got another person reading. XD oh and don't freak out, everything will come back to its senses. :D

**KarinKurosakihitugaya913: **You'll find out soon enough about the black blurry thing. XD All part of the plan…

Danny: What plan?

Me: None of your business.

**Thank you so much guys! And thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapters! I will NOT be updating tomorrow, but on Monday, since there's no school, I will update then. :D Who's happy? **

**Well I'm not… -_- My parents went to Hawaii… it's not fair… **

**Anyways…! Please read and REVIEW! **

***Goes back to my book***

***Puts book down* **

**Ugh... The phone was ringing SO many times today, the ring tone is stuck in my head... now I don't know if it's ringing or not now...**

**Stupid ring tone...**

***goes back to reading then phone goes off***

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahh! Please don't kill me! I know it was supposed to update Monday but I went somewhere! Then throughout the week I had SO MUCH homework! I didn't have time to type this up!**

**But here is a chapter anyways, good news right? *chuckles nervously***

_Chapter Fourteen_

…

_**A week before the family came to visit…**_

_He backed up on the edge of the cliff; the man came closer to him. There was no escape and his powers weren't working_. _The halfa tried to yell for help but no answer and no help would come, his voice wouldn't even work. The man sneered, making Danny flinch, the young halfa took another step back and half of his foot hung over the edge. Danny turned around and looked down, he couldn't see the bottom, and fog below hid the bottom part. _

"_There's nowhere to go now kid," The man chucked evilly, his voice seemed to echo around Danny, "And no help is here for you."_

_Danny gulped, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, "I-I will g-get out of h-here. Som-someone will come a-and find m-me."_

_The man's laugh boomed around them, some of the rocks near Danny rumbled from the laughter. "You are such a child; you can't even fight your way out of here."_

_The scared teen didn't dare to answer; he didn't have an answer anyways. What was he supposed to say? He was almost going to fall toward his death if he didn't do something and why wouldn't his powers work and why was he so scared? Why couldn't he fight back? Was he really that scared when his powers would come to rescue him?_

"_You're dying anyways," The man sneered, "Who would care for you anyways?"_

_Danny found the strength to speak, "My family and friends."_

_The figure glared, "How do you know that? They don't care for you, they only pretend to because you a superhero. They want to be friends with a superhero, who does?"_

_Danny gulped, "They were my friends before."_

"_The still pretended," the man said, showing no emotion towards his voice, "You were a weak, clumsy, loser then. They just pretended so that you wouldn't _die _then. You could've been easily beaten without them, plus you half died because that friend of yours told you to go in."_

"_S-she didn't k-know that it would w-work," Danny defended._

"_Sure she did," The man smiled evilly, "She knew."_

"_How do you know?" The halfa asked seriously, thinking he could finally beat this guy._

_The man just chuckled, "Because you said so."_

_Danny blinked, "Why would I say that?" _

_The figure came closer to Danny and stopped at about a few inches from the halfa's face. "Because this is your dream, you make everything up. So you said that your friends didn't care for you." With that last breath of the man, he pushed Danny off the edge._

_Danny screams echoed and a white flash appeared._

The young halfa sat right up, screaming. The two doctors that were in the room jumped from his burst of yelling and ran towards him. Danny panted and looked around the room, everything rushed back to his head and he remembered what he had gone through these months.

"Are you okay?" Stewart asked the kid, concerned.

"It was just a dream," Danny muttered softly, "Just a dream…"

Ryan exchanged his buddy a worried look then he turned his focus back on Danny, "What was your dream about? Do you remember?"

Danny only nodded fearfully, but he didn't want to tell the doctors what his dream was about. It was too frightening; he didn't even think he had the strength to tell them anyways. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and kept muttering that it was just _only _a dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stewart asked.

"No," Danny mumbled.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, growing a bit worried.

The halfa gave the doctor a nod before saying yes again to him. He seriously wished the dream had vanished when he woke up, he didn't like it. Besides, who was the man in the dream? All Danny saw was just the figure of his body and his voice, well he heard the voice, and he couldn't even see what the guy was wearing or what he looked like. The creepy man was just pitch black to him.

"We can help you," Ryan said calmly, "If you tell us we can help you."

Danny snapped his head at Ryan's direction, "I'm fine," He insisted.

The doctor blinked, "Are you positive?"

"Yes," Danny snapped. "I don't want everyone worrying for me all the time."

Then he realized what he had said, just like the man in the dream said. _Who would care for you anyways? _Danny couldn't admit that he just had said that to a person who _actually _cared for him and Danny hardy knew him! Then he looked down at his bed that he was resting on, he knew that his friends and family cared for him, he just _knew_.

"We're just trying to help you," Stewart said as calmly as he could. "We don't want you to be in any more pain then what you are actually in."

Danny blinked, "But I feel just fine." It was the truth; he couldn't feel any pain going through his body. He felt normal again and he missed that _so_ much. He felt like he could just walk out and be on his _normal _life again.

"…But you were just in another attack a few hours ago," Ryan said slowly, "Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

Danny nodded, "Yes, I feel better, normal even."

Ryan didn't seem convinced, "But you should be in a lot of pain right now. Are you sure you're not lying to us?"

The halfa was offended a little, "Why would I lie to two people that keep saving my life? I'm telling you what I feel and I'm feeling normal." Danny knew what he just said to them was true, he even felt a bit happy when he told them that.

Stewart hesitated before saying, "Well, we were just wondering, because that was the biggest attack you had while you were here these few months." He sighed, "So I ask again are you sure you're okay?"

Understanding the doctor's words, the teen sighed heavily, "Yes, I'm fine so far. I mean you guys might be right. Like maybe if I start walking, if I can, I probably collapse because of the pain that I have not yet discovered."

"Well that could be true," Ryan agreed, "Do you think you want to give it a try? Or do you want to wait for a few more days to try it out? 'Cause I totally understand."

Danny gave him a weak smile, "I think I want to try it out, right now. Is that okay?"

"It was one of my options, was it not?" Ryan smiled back.

Danny gave out a small chuckled, "Will you help me up?"

"What are we here for?" Stewart said with a roll of his eyes.

Ryan offered a hand to Danny and Stewart waited till he was on his feet before helping him balance. The halfa had no trouble standing up, when Danny found the courage to take the first step in months, he lost his balance and started to fall backwards. But the doctors were by his side and helped him up.

"That wasn't pain right?" Ryan asked the teen.

"No," Danny confirmed, "I just haven't walked for months."

Stewart laughed, "I could see myself doing that." He did a weird "dance" and making a sound letting them know he meant that he pretended he had fallen on the floor.

Ryan chuckled, "I'll take it, and you had dance lessons before?"

"What?" Stewart asked, puzzled, and then soon came to noticed that his buddy was being sarcastic. "Oh yes I had awesome dance classes in the past."

Danny chuckled getting the sarcasm, "Oh yes," He clapped, "that was the best dance I've ever seen."

Stewart gave a bow, "Why thank you young fella." He smirked.

After about ten minutes went by and Danny got the hang of walking on his own again. It felt so good to be on his feet again, he couldn't imagine being happier than ever at the moment. He wished that happiness lasted forever in his body, it felt so good.

The two doctors clapped for his goal that he made, but at the same time they felt a little worried for letting the teen up on his feet. They knew that he would have still been in a sleep that he was just in at the moment; it was just a _huge_ miracle that he was even alive. They couldn't be more shocked than ever.

Danny started thinking about his ghost powers and wondered what if would feel like having them again. Well using them again, he closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of flying at night when the sky was clear and the moon was shining brightly over above.

Without thinking he jumped in the air, in front of the doctors, and did a flip then landed back on his feet. The two doctors gasped at the trick the teen did, Danny opened his eyes and he felt panic rushing through his mind.

_What have I done?_

…

**I am sorry that I can't do review replies tonight, I do not have any more time. (for those who get it: It's the stupid dog) But I will the next time I update! I promise!**

**Read and review?**

**I shall update with SKITTLES next time. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen _

_..._

There was a moment of silence between the halfa and the two doctors. All they did was just stare at each other, not really knowing what to say. Danny was sure they would press him with hard question and he was worried he would have an answer. Would they find out at all? Or was Danny going to have to lie his way out and hoped that the doctors would fall for them all.

But the reaction from Stewart was not what Danny had in mind.

"H-holy cow!" Stewart exclaimed excitedly, "Can you do that again? That was so cool!"

Ryan jabbed him in the ribs, "It's strange that he did it after months of no walking and having attacks here and there! Don't you find that a bit strange?" He whispered harshly.

Stewart shook his head to make him focus better, "Kid how you did that… I mean like after all of this…?" But he couldn't kill the smile that was on his face, he seriously thought that was the coolest thing he had ever seen. It was true, he hardly saw anyone in his entire life do a flip of some sort.

Seeing the smile on the doctor's face, Danny felt a bit relieved, but Ryan was the one taking this seriously. "I do it all the time," Danny admitted, "It just felt good to do it again after all of these months."

Stewart's grin became wider, "I think it's cool, I really do."

"Well that's good… I think." Danny said.

Ryan took his turn speaking, "Well can you please answer my question? How did you do that after you just went through all of this?"

The halfa shrugged, "I guess I could. I mean a lot of people do it, you see them right?"

"Rarely," Ryan said, folding his arms, clearly not convinced by the teen's words, "I am only trying to help. I mean what if you accidentally fell down and injured yourself?"

"Well I didn't right?" Danny said. "See I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Ryan frowned; it did give him a heart attack when he saw the teen do a flip out of nowhere. But the kid was right, he was fine and he did seem like he had control doing it no matter what stood in his way. But it also scared the doctor how he could do something like that right after, well a few hours, an attack. Plus it was the biggest one yet! He wasn't even supposed to be walking yet, it was such a miracle and now flipping? It just didn't seem right, it wasn't normal.

Ryan didn't know how deep he was in his thoughts till he heard Stewart saying, "Can you do it again?"

Danny laughed and did what the doctor asked him, Ryan held back a yelp when the halfa did another flip. Finally he couldn't take it any longer, he was worried. "Stop Danny and Stewart I know you know better. Please just stop, it's making me worried."

"But he knows how to do it, he can control his flips," Stewart defended.

"Yeah but he could have an accident and he could be injured, very badly," Ryan pointed out, "So please just stop until he is fully recovered!"

"But I'm fine," Danny insisted, "I feel normal."

Ryan couldn't believe himself, he couldn't beat that. How could he not protect the teen if the kid actually beat him? Danny did seem to be fine, better even. But Ryan wasn't so sure, he was worried that the teen was just trying to say that so he could be out of the hospital faster.

"W-we should let you take a rest," Ryan said suddenly. "You never know…"

Surprisingly, Danny nodded and went back to the bed. He turned his back on them and looked outside. Hesitating, the two doctors left the room and left the teen in his own thoughts.

After Danny knew they were gone for sure, he sat up in his bed and his eyes fell onto the bathroom door. A grin was slowly forming on his face and he got up to his feet. Looking around to see if anyone was there, he walked into the bathroom. The halfa closed the door and locked it; Danny had been waiting forever to see if his ghost half was still with him. As thought about it, a white halo formed around his waist.

Before he knew it he was staring back at his Danny Phantom ego in the mirror that he found in the bathroom. He smiled and gave a loud cheer. He didn't have to lose any part of him, he was back. Then a knock interrupted his happy thoughts, without thinking Danny said, "Who is it?"

"Someone to give you pills," Came back a small reply from the other side of the door.

Danny hurried and changed back and opened the bathroom door, he saw another man standing there, a man that he didn't even know. The man had a puzzled look on his face as he asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Danny asked, clearly confused too.

"The white flash," The man replied calmly, "I saw it under the door crack."

Ugh stupid door cracks, Danny thought angrily, why do they even exist? "Oh, um, I don't think I had anything that had to be white flash related. Are you okay?"

The doctor shook his head to see if he wasn't be played with, "Yes, I think I'm fine for now. Just probably a reflection or something; here are the pills, they should help you recover better." He said, handing the pills to Danny.

Danny stared at the pills in his hand, "What do they do?"

"Make pain go away," The doctor shrugged, "Someone said you needed them."

"O-okay…" Danny said confused, "I will take them… I guess."

The man sighed, "Okay and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Danny nodded, after a few seconds the man left and Danny threw out the pills. "First, I'm not in pain; second, I don't trust that guy yet. I just met him." He muttered to himself. He looked down at and saw the clothes he was wearing, he made a face. The halfa didn't like hospital clothes; they made him change into them so it would be "better".

Danny looked around and was surprise to find his clothes on a chair at the corner of his room. They were clean and didn't show any disaster of any kind, he smiled as he picked them up and walked over to the bathroom. He would do anything to get out of these clothes.

About five minutes went by; by the time Danny was done getting dressed into his clothing. He sighed heavily at his clothes that he used to wear a couple months ago and it felt nice.

Danny thought for a minute and wondered if he had a backpack of his belongings here. But at the same time it felt silly because he didn't have his backpack or anything with him when he got shot. The memory made his shudder and he wondered if he could get a hold of his family. Danny patted his pockets in his jeans, but didn't find anything, not even his phone. He groaned, remembering he left it at home when the accident happened.

Sighing in defeat after a few minutes, he knew he wouldn't get a hold of his family unless he asked a doctor if he could use a phone. He doubt they would, but it was the only way. Making his decision of not calling his family at the moment, he plopped on his bed.

_Why would anyone care for you?_

Danny groaned and told his mind to stop repaying those parts of his nightmare. He hated them; they were always so painful and depressing.

_You can't even fight your way out of here._

The young halfa gritted his teeth, that guy was insane! Why couldn't he just be _quiet? _ He was not in the mood for the nightmare parts to return in his head and torcher him.

_They want to be friends with a superhero, who does?_

His friends didn't care if he was a superhero or not, they still stood by his side every day, and _being_ true friends. Not _acting_ like true friends. He knew that they meant everything to him; they were the best friends you could ever imagine. They wouldn't turn back on him, especially not now.

_You said that your friends didn't care for you._

Danny had enough; he wanted to punch this guy. Only he couldn't because he was just a guy in his dream, a very evil guy in fact. The halfa wanted to scream and tell they guy to shut up. Danny picked up his pillow and punched it; the punch was hard enough that it made a hole in the middle.

He looked at the window and saw himself; the first thing he saw was his eyes. They were glowing green from his anger. Danny forced himself to take a deep breath and his eyes went back to blue. But he was still boiling inside, why did he even have that dream? Why did it come to him?

They were hurting him, making him so confused. He missed his family and was becoming homesick. When were they coming to see him? When will then come and give them a hug for the first time awake after all of these months? What will they say to him? If they weren't here now, while he was feeling better, why weren't they here to see him? Did they really not care for him? Was the man in his dream right?

With all of these unanswered questions swimming in his head, he did what most people would do in this situation. He started to cry.

…

**Poor Danny, hope he feels better, eh? Okay, this time the evil dog is not here to tell me to get off of the computer so I have PLENTY of time to answer your reviews!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Invader Johnny: **Maybe one of them will, heh-heh. Stewart seemed to enjoy it, hmm?

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: **Yes Skittles are awesome. Here is the update!

**Jordylilly777: **I know right? I am so with you! Down with the homework!

**ForeverHalfa: **Haha, the awkward turtle! Whoop! *does awkward turtle*

**Phanfan925: **Yes, yes he did. I think flips are cool, donno why, but I think they just are.

**Whoneedspenameswhenigothis: **Thank you… and you EAT fudge at SEVEN o'clock in the MORNING? Okay then… :)

**Leo112: ***groans* yes I should've done that! I totally forgot! Then I didn't really know how to fit that part in the chapter… Yes I could totally picture their faces if Danny was floating a few inches in the air. Oh hilarious! And the update came earlier! Yay I'm so happy!

**MiniHayden: **I knew that was a cliffy! Haha, I did update with Skittles! Well sort of… I mean I had some last night…. So does that count?

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **yes I think they MIGHT think he's better. XD

**Phantom-Stelo: **Haha, go Danny! Go Phantom-Stelo!

**Lolxxx: ** Well, he just did. XD

**Aslan333: **Well, why thank you. :)

**GhostDog401: **Yes, internet dogs are bad, that I agree with. And I know I see a lot of people do flips in the air all the time. Hehe, I didn't know they reminded you of Shawn and Gus.

**Sera Phantom: **Well thank you! *Bows*

**CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide: **That is a compliment right? XD haha, yes he sure can do his tricks after the "coma" he's been in. :)

**Crazycandymimi: **Haha, poor Danny. But, yes I would be more than happy to give you Skittles. 'Cause who ever likes Skittles is my friend. XD *Hands some Skittles*

**VampireDiablo: **Lol! Well I'm glad _that _chapter made you laugh. :) And here is more for you. XD

**Thanks so much guys! Oh I had Skittles and Fruitloops today! They were yummy!**

**Danny: You ate Vlad today?**

**Me: No is a type of cer—I take that back, yes I ate Vlad today!**

**Danny: Wow, I can't beat Vlad and you ate him?**

**Vlad: I'm right here you idiot!**

**Me: He's talking to you. *dashes off***

**Danny: Yeah, thanks for leaving me here with the Cheesehead! **

**Me: *in the distance* you're welcome!**

**Danny: I was being sarcastic!**

**Me: So was I! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay first off I am VERY sorry for not updating this week until now. But I hardly update on Fridays, so that's good right? **

***Crickets chirping***

**Yeah, I agree too. I am really for the late update, a week? That's a long time to wait for a chapter to be up. (Well for me) But another one is here right? So enjoy it while you still can!**

**IMPROTANT: This chapter will be longer 'cause it's a special gift. A birthday present over the internet for GhostDog401. So this chapter is for GhostDog401, make sure to say Happy Birthday to her okay? **

**Enjoy everyone!**

_Chapter Sixteen_

…_  
><em>

Ryan walked in the halls going to his boss's room; he was a bit nervous because when his boss asked him to head to his room, he sounded a bit tight. Ryan's heart raced, hoping that it wasn't a punishment. Did he do something wrong in one of the rooms? Did he hurt someone and didn't even know about it? He felt sweaty by the time he saw the door drawing closer to him.

Before he knew it, he was at the door. His hand hovered over the door, shaking; finally he got a grip on it and turned the handle. The door swung wide open and Ryan saw his boss pointing at a chair in front of him, telling him to sit down. Doing what he was told to do; Ryan slowly made his way to the seat and nervously took a seat. He waited for his boss to do his angry rambling, but that never came.

Instead his boss's voice was soft and full of concern. "Ryan…" He paused, "It think we might have a problem."

I knew this day might come, Ryan thought worriedly; I'm going to get in trouble and get fired. The doctor took a deep breath and asked, "What is the problem sir?" His voice was shaky and he held back some tears.

The man sighed, "I don't know if you know this but—" He never finished his sentence.

"Please sir, just tell me what I did and please don't fire me!" Ryan cried. "I'll do better, but what did I do? Please tell me and I'll do my best not to do it again!" The doctor realized what he had done and forced himself to be quiet.

His boss just blinked in surprise, "Y-you thought I was going to fire you? No, Ryan, I am not going to fire you. Do you think you did something wrong?"

"Yes," Ryan squeaked.

"Relax son, it's nothing to worry about, I just wanted to talk with you," The boss chuckled lightly.

Ryan's muscles relaxed a bit and he sighed in relief, "What do you need sir?"

Ryan's boss picked up a pencil and played with it to help him keep company in his hands. "Well, I think there's something wrong with…" He paused as if he was trying to think of the name, "Daniel Fenton, am I correct?"

Ryan nodded, "Yes that's his name."

"Well," the boss continued, "Some doctors took some of his blood samples a few months ago. They studied it for a few weeks but they said it was a different type of blood cells."

The young doctor tensed, "Different? Different how?"

The man sighed, "Well, I'm not sure, it's something that no one has seen before. So we don't know why his blood cells are different than the normal ones. Like O negative and stuff like that."

"Just to be sure," Ryan said, "It something no one has ever seen?"

"That is correct," The boss confirmed, "So I wanted to ask you if you did something?"

"I didn't sir, I did what I was told to," Ryan said with a hint of worriedness in his voice.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," The man said looking down at the pencil eraser, "We also think it might be from the bullet he was shot from, but we never found the bullet. We didn't even find a trace of the bullet. But we knew that he was shot because of the wound."

"But wouldn't most people find what kind of bullet they were shot with?" Ryan asked.

"Sometime," his boss admitted, "But this one did go inside and was stuck inside. But then it just vanished." He made a soft "poof" sound and went back with his pencil.

"Just disappeared?" Ryan asked, shocked.

"Yes," The man agreed, "And we also think that the bullet vanished inside of him, creating that different blood cell. We couldn't give him any of the extra blood cells from other people. We were too worried if it would kill him." The boss sighed heavily, "He is _so _lucky to be alive right now."

Thinking this was a good time to let his boss know what the teen had done, Ryan said, "He did a flip."

The man blinked in surprise, "He _what?" _

"He felt like he was normal," Ryan explained, "He said he used to do flips a lot, so he "accidentally" did one right in front of us."

"When was this?"

"A few hours after his biggest attack," Ryan said.

"A _few_ hours!" The boss cried. "He should be in his bed, resting!"

"That's what I told him," Ryan defended, "I promise, but he looked fine! He acted like none of this had happened!"

Ryan's boss rubbed his temples; with his eyes closed he took a deep breath, "What do you think he's doing right now?"

"I don't know," Ryan shrugged, "Having a good time I guess."

…

"Why must my life be so miserable right now?" Danny sniffed.

It had been almost an hour of cry in his bed with is pillow, (that had a hole in the middle) his eyes were puffy and his nose was stuffy. He hadn't cried like this before for a _long_ time. And it was _so_ not like him, he hardly cried. After a while, Danny started feeling bad for the pillow that had a hole in the middle. He hadn't done that before when he was so angry. He even admitted that punching a hole in a pillow was pretty good.

Danny looked at the window, he could see the sun just setting its self on the top of the mountain, ready to say good bye and have darkness take over. Slowly, he got up and walked over to the window, Danny looked down to see anything. He was sort of happy when he had a nice view of the town. He could even see his own house out in the distance, sighing sadly at the memory, he fell to his knees.

Danny just wanted to see his friends and family one more time, he wanted to touch them and feel their love again. He wanted to see them smile at him, making him feel like he was part of the group. The young halfa wanted to hear their voices; he could barely remember what his sister and his friend's voices sounded like, even if it was a couple of days ago.

The halfa stared at the sunset, his head resting on his arms. He wanted to see the moon and fly over the town feeling that wonderful breeze that always calmed him down. He thought it would be a good idea and see how his powers worked. Danny kept staring at the sunset, not knowing a smile creeping up his face. He hadn't felt this happy for a long time. He loved that feeling, it felt like his friends and family were right by him, telling him he could do anything he desired.

He felt his eyelids drooping, slowly darkness took over him in a good way.

…

"So are you saying that Danny might be different than us?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, no, I mean I don't know," His boss stammered.

Ryan was sure his boss had finally lost it and starting saying stuff he couldn't believe he was hearing! But whatever his boss said, he always defended Danny, he actually admitted that he really liked the kid. If anything would happen to the kid, he would worry for him.

"So just because Danny had a different blood cell type, means he's different than us?" Ryan asked again, narrowing his eyebrows, "He's a human, like us! He's not different than us!"

"But the cells... I've never seen _anything_ like them,"

"I don't care, he's still the same as us," Ryan said, giving his freaked out boss a glare, "He's just a kid."

"But I don't understand…" the boss muttered miserably.

"People will have these times," Ryan said calmly, "But you just can't say "oh this person had a different, blah, blah, blah so that person is different than us". No, that's not how we treat people."

His boss's head snapped up, "I'm sorry Ryan I guess I was just confused for a few seconds."

"More like minutes," Ryan muttered.

"I am really sorry, I didn't mean it there. I guess I just sort of lost it—"

"It's fine," Ryan said, giving him an encouraging smile.

His boss sighed happily, "So—"

The door burst open and a different doctor was standing at the door way, looking pretty freaked out or excited, possibly both.

"What is it Steve?" Ryan's boss asked, sounding serious all of the sudden. "This better be good."

"It's—Danny," Steve panted heavily, "He's doing something that we would never be able to do. And it's freaking us all out!"

Ryan and his boss exchanged worried looks and got out of their seats, making their way to the halfa's room.

Ryan's mind raced, what happened to Danny? Is he okay? Did he get seriously hurt? Did he break something? Did he jump off of the bed for fun and hurt himself? Did he-?

"Ryan!" Stewart shouted worriedly, interrupting the doctor's thoughts. "Over here buddy!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Ryan pushed his way towards Danny's room. When he got there he found Stewart bending down by Danny. Ryan put his hands to his mouth as he gasped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"What happened?" Ryan demanded.

"I-I don't know, I came to see if he was okay but… I found him like this," Stewart sputtered pointing at the teen.

"Outta my way people, coming through, thank you," Ryan's boss said as he made his way through the crowd of people that were gathered around Danny, trying to think how to help him. When he was finally at the front, he gave out a horrified yelp. "What happened?"

"We don't know sir!" Both, Ryan and Stewart cried at the same time.

"Jinx, you both own me a soda!" A guy in the crowd randomly shouted, everyone turned to face him, giving the guy a glare, "um, sorry…"

Turning back to the two doctors, his boss took a deep breath to keep him calmed down. "Okay, well does _anyone_ one know what happed to Daniel?"

The crowd muttered "no", they didn't see what happened to him and it was a big mystery to them all. They couldn't believe their eyes also, it was something they wouldn't see at all in their lifetime.

"Well is he alive at least?" The boss asked Stewart.

Stewart nodded, "Yes, I couldn't check his pulse from the neck, but I managed to feel the heart beat on his wrist. So he's alive, but he's not moving."

"Is he asleep?"

"I-I don't know, I think so," Stewart said.

Ryan bent down and checked the heart beat also, after feeling it there he got back to his feet. "Did you try pulling him out?" He asked.

Stewart gave his partner are-you-serious look, "Does it look like it?" He asked sarcastically.

Ryan glanced at the teen, "No," He mumbled.

Staring at the teen once again, gathering all the information. He was growing worried that they might not ever get him out of that situation. The teen's head and half of his body was literally gone, all they saw was his rest of the half. But Danny was still alive, but half of his body was gone.

It was like he was stuck in the wall, like half of his body fell _through_ the wall.

…

**That was a cliffy I swear.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Mary Penelope: ** You ate Vlad too? AWESOME!

**Invader Johnny:** He will get better and soon enough he'll be out of that building. :)

**CatchingWind: **Yes I know it's called "painkillers"; you'll just have to wait and see I guess. ;) He might be important in that story or not.

**Phantom-Stelo: ** Haha! Nice fight, I could see it! "Now now, let us settle this like adults" "Phew" "Thumb wrestling?" "DUH!" Haha! Loved the ending! I love reading those funny short story reviews. XD makes me laugh. :)

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **Sorry with the jump through 13 and 14, at the top is say something like "A week before visiting Danny" so it's a week before they've seen Danny and what happened during Danny's week before his family and friends came over to see him.

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **I've never heard or seen that show, but Danny seems pretty annoyed by it. XD keep on annoying Danny, I'm enjoying it. XD

**Nivogirl: **Yup, but that's the fun part. :) They're like really close to Danny and they haven't figured that he's half ghost. Well what about this chapter? ;)

**Phnfan925: **Yes I agree that flips are awesome. :) And yes poor Danny.

**Lolxxx: **I love sarcasm, it's funny. And I hope Danny gets better. ;)

**Reseliance: **Well I'm glad this story makes you laugh. :)

**FINALLY: **Haha, I agree that chapter had suspense. I'm not so sure, but maybe in Danny's mind I'll have him thinking that his friends and family had left him behind. But, we'll see.

**Transformers fan 53: **Maybe… or maybe not.

**Mini Hayden: **That would be cute if Sam gave him Skittles when he comes out. XD I can see that.

Sam: Here Danny, it's a treat for a welcome back. *hands a bag of skittles*

Danny: Wow, that's creepy Sam.

Sam: What?

Danny: Long story.

**Ruby Connersdttir: **That book is taking forever to come out, I can't wait any longer. I am not a big fan of fizzy skittles, but skittles are good. I like the tropical one. :)

**GhostDog401:** haha, I'm glad you liked it. XD

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Haha, squeeze that sadness inside of him!

**Sub Zero0: **Thank you for all of your reviews. :) And thanks for the compliment, but it's just a hobby, I am looking forward to art animations. :)

**Leo112: **Haha, I still don't know where to put it in the story, I just never found a good place…

**Phantom Aerrow: **I won't make you depressed forever! Stay with me, just a bit longer till happiness reached completely!

**Thanks guys for all of the reviews! Now let's sing a quick song shall we?**

_**Happy Birthday to you!**_

_**Happy Birthday to you!**_

_**Happy Birthday dear GhostDog401!**_

_**Happy Birthday to you!**_

***Cheers***

**Read and Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**BEST MONDAY EVER! NO HOMEWORK! So here is something you probably are excited about! Well, I am excited since I can update on a day where I am not busy!**

**You guys should be happy since I did all my homework at school and didn't have any to bring home! Whoop!**

**Okay done with my rambling on HW, you guys deserve the chapter! And I do not know when the story will be done; I guess when it feels right I'll end it. But I have a feeling there will be more than six more chapters to go. :)**

_Chapter Seventeen_

…

He hadn't slept this good for a long time, it was just a normal, peaceful, and no nightmares had entered in his mind. It was the best thing he could ever think of at the moment. The only think he could see right now was the sunset and the moon was raising just as the sun was sinking. Danny loved that view and would love to fly in the night air.

He saw himself flying in the air and he tried to imagine it, but that didn't last very long. He was pushed down and Danny heard a loud crashing sound. The halfa didn't get to see what happened in the dream but he did wake up back to reality.

Danny's eyes slowly opened up, the bright moon was shining brightly in the dark sky. Blinking a few times he remembered falling asleep when the sunset was going down, but he didn't think he would wake up during night time. Yawning he looked around to see where he was. Then he noticed that something was way off, looking down he saw street lamps on with a few cars driving on the road.

Danny yelped as he found out that his head was sticking outside. But a thought came across him, why didn't anyone find him like this and bring him back inside? They always checked on him before the sun would set. Feeling his whole body still in one piece he moved his hand to push him up just when he heard a small, muffled, scream.

The young halfa listened in confusion, he could understand what the people were saying but it was harder than normal.

"Did you see that Ryan?" Stewart asked.

"I think _everyone _saw that," Ryan said dryly, folding his arms.

"But—so he's waking up?" Ryan's buddy asked, puzzled.

"Why don't you find out?" He said, "You should poke him or something and see if he feels that."

"With a needle?" Stewart asked stupidly.

"Yes with a needle—no not with a needle you idiot!" Ryan hissed, "Just simply poke him!"

"With my finger?"

"Yes your finger!"

Stewart hesitated before moving closer to Danny, he thought it was just plain weird touching a half body and it moves! It's just like those horror movies! Gulping he bent down beside the teen, his finger hovered over the teen's hand. Taking a deep breath he slowly put his shaky finger on the halfa's palm, but he wished he had poked him somewhere else.

Stewart screamed as Danny's hand reacted quickly and grabbed the young doctor's finger. By Stewart's screaming Ryan quickly acted fast and went by his side.

"Stewart, buddy, calm down, it's just a reflex," Ryan said calmly.

"But it grabbed my finger _without _a warning!" Stewart cried, "It would freak you out if you did it!"

Ryan raised an eye brow, "Oh really?" To try and prove his point he moved to the other side, opposite of Stewart and put his _whole _hand on the teen's hand. Not expecting a quick reflex, Ryan yelped as Danny got a tight grip on Ryan's hand. He tried to shake it off, but the teen had a good grip on it.

Stewart, on the other hand, started laughing his head off. "Y-You were _hilarious! _Oh man! Do that again!"

Coming back to his senses, Ryan glared at his partner, "Shut up." But he had to admit it was pretty funny. Thinking about that thought created a smile on his face as Stewart laughed.

"So, well we know that he's alive for _sure._" Stewart said holding back his laughter that he wanted, so badly, to let out.

Finally finding out that Danny had loosened his grip, Ryan removed his hand from his hand. Stewart did the same with his finger, "Well at least you didn't rip off my finger," He muttered then chuckled.

Ryan rolled his eyes then came to notice that everyone, that was just in the room, left. Sighing heavily, he got up to his feet and looked down at Danny, he didn't know how to get him out, it was like he was glued, really well glued, to the wall. Ryan put his hands on his hips as he studied Danny; he really was confused how the boy was surviving in this situation. He thought that he would be squeezed to death. It just didn't make any sense.

Stewart soon found out that Danny was ticklish and started tickling him on the hips. They couldn't hear him laughing but they could tell that he was by the thumping on the floor. Stewart laughed as he saw the halfa's feet banging on the floor begging him to stop.

Ryan smiled, "Maybe you should stop and you might tickle him to death." He joked.

Stewart stopped and stood up on his feet, "Well I guess we'll have to find out right?" He bent back down and started tickling him again.

This time they heard soft, muffled laughing. Ryan told Stewart to stop, but Stewart thought it was a joke and continued. The laughter increased and Ryan firmly told Stewart to stop, finally his partner stopped. Ryan walked over to the window and opened it up; he heard a loud sigh and soft chuckles. Looking down he saw Danny's head and the rest of his body on the outside of the wall.

Stewart looked at Ryan then his eyes darted to Danny, smiling, he went back to tickling Danny. This time the laughter was clear, because the window was open, and Stewart stopped as Ryan looked back in with an irritated look on his face. Stewart smiled sheepishly and stood up to see what his partner was looking at, when his head poked out of the window he saw the other part of Danny on the other side.

"Okay Ryan I have to admit that is pretty funny," Stewart said smiling.

Ryan slowly turned his head to face Stewart, glaring at him he said, "Oh then we should do it to you and laugh at you, hmmm? Would you like that?"

Stewart blinked, "Uh, no, let's focus on getting Danny out of that situation." He cleared his throat and went back inside.

Danny stared at Ryan with a grin on his face, "Well he found out that I was ticklish."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, um, how loud were you laughing?"

The halfa chuckled, "Um, pretty loud. I attracted some people, but they were looking around but not up."

Ryan couldn't help but smile at his answer, "Well that's pretty funny. So, another question, how did you exactly get stuck between the wall?"

Danny blinked a couple of times before responding, "Uh, I don't know I fell asleep _by _the window then woke up like this. But I can get out…" Then he stopped, realizing what he had said.

"You can get out?" Ryan asked in disbelief, "Yeah, fat chance. You're like glued to the wall."

Danny sighed, "Um, well, I can, I promise you."

"Well… how…?"

But the reaction that he received was nothing that he had excepted, Danny started laughing. "No please—AH! HAHA! Stop—please-! HAHAHA! No, not anymore! AH! HAHA!"

"STEWART!" Ryan shouted, "STOP!"

Stewart frowned, "Well I thought it would help…"

"Hahaha… ahhh…"

"You feeling better?" Ryan asked.

"I haven't had someone tickle me for a while, I think it was fun." Danny smiled. "Now, getting out…"

"Right…" Ryan brought his head back inside and told Stewart to back away, he told him that Danny could get out. His partner laughed as if it was an inside joke, but seeing Ryan's glare, he stopped and watched Danny's unmoving body on the floor.

"Uh, anytime now," Stewart said.

"Patience!" Ryan snapped.

Stewart decided to keep his mouth closed for the rest of the time till Danny came back out of the wall. They watched him for a few minutes, waiting for something. Then a voice behind them interrupted the silence, "Um, I think you should be heading…" An older man stood at the doorway, he was looking down at a clip board when Ryan and Stewart turned around, asking him why he was here.

The man finally left, Ryan and Stewart turned back around to see Danny sitting down with his legs crossed. Blinking in surprise, Ryan asked, "When did you get out?"

"Just barely," Danny admitted.

"Why didn't you come out when we were watching?" Stewart asked his voice full of disappointment.

"Uh, well…" Danny sputtered, "Bad timing?"

"It was almost like you didn't want us to know you came out," Ryan said, folding his arms. "Is that right Danny?"

Hearing Ryan's voice in a firm voice, Danny flinched. He did know when the doctors turned around by hearing their feet and the other doctor's interruption. When they weren't facing him, he quickly turned ignitable and phased through the wall. He wasn't ready for them to know that he had a ghost half, heck he was still surprise that they haven't found out by now.

But he did know that the doctors were getting close, they were suspicious, and they knew that he was hiding something. He knew that they wanted to know what he was hiding.

"Danny?" Ryan said in a cold tone. "Care to explain?"

"Um, well, it's nothing big, so why don't we just drop it?" Danny said getting to his feet. Ryan moved closer and Stewart followed his example, Ryan firmly told Danny to sit in the chair that was near him. The young halfa slowly made his way to the chair and did what he was ordered.

"Now, explain," Ryan said his voice still in the same cold, hard tone.

Danny gulped, "Uh, it's nothing, really."

"I'm not buying it,"

"But I'm serious I—"

"I want the truth Daniel," Ryan snapped, "Now, explain."

To shocked at the doctor's reaction, Danny only stared at him, unable to speak. Did the doctor just _snap _at him? Doctors aren't supposed to do that! Finding his voice again, Danny stood up to himself, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Ryan's glare only hardened, "I want an answer Danny, I do not like this. What if you get hurt?"

"Hurt?" Danny exclaimed, "I am _perfectly_ fine! I can protect myself, you know _nothing _about me!"

"Well you're ticklish…" Stewart softly said.

"_Not_ helping!" Danny growled at Stewart, and then went back to Ryan, "I am starting to think you're way too _overprotective! _ I am just a person, just like you! I am nothing…" The teen lowered his voice knowing what he was going to say and did nothing to stop it, "Different…" He looked down at his feet, he knew that was a total lie, he was _completely_ different.

Seeing the change of mood, Ryan softened a bit too. "I'm sorry Danny, I was just… curious." He sighed and looked at Danny.

"It's fine," Danny muttered.

Ryan bent down, "It's not fine, and I wasn't acting like a doctor would act like. Doctors don't presser people with harsh questions. I was just becoming interested in your actions, they're… _different."_

"Look Dan," Stewart began, making Danny snap his head at his direction. He didn't hear that, he just couldn't believe he was hearing that. "I—"

"Don't call me that," Danny muttered angrily.

"What?" Stewart asked clearly confused.

"Don't call me _Dan_; I will not accept that," Danny said a bit louder and tighter, "I have bad history with that name."

Stewart stared at Danny sadly, "I'm sorry Danny, I just don't—You're right, we don't understand you. We don't know you." He walked closer to the halfa, "But I do have a question, what was that flash?"

Now his turn to be confused, "Flash? What flash?"

"A friend of mine," Stewart started softly, "He said he was bring you some painkillers… he said he saw a flash in the bathroom when you were in it… is that true?"

"No," Danny lied, "He must have seen the light or something. 'Cause if he saw a flash, I think I would've seen it."

"But… that was just the first part of it…" Stewart started again, "I was looking through the window when my buddy went in to give you the pills and I saw the flash as well. So I know that we both saw it…"

Danny gulped, he was totally doomed.

"So I know we're not crazy," Stewart said and bent down as well, "So tell me, what was the flash?"

"Nothing," Danny said, "You're both crazy, I would've seen it too!"

"But I _saw _it and I know I saw it," Stewart said firmly, "I just want to know what the flash was, apparently you do know what it was and want to keep it a secret, isn't that right?"

"It's none of your _business!" _Danny snapped.

"So you _do _know," Stewart said, smiling in triumph.

Danny got to his feet, taller than the doctors for a minute, "It's none of your business." He said in a deep and cold tone. "So drop it."

For the first time, the doctors were scared of the teen. They haven't seen him like this before. It wasn't like him! Lost in words, Stewart fell back, the same thing happened with Ryan.

"It's my business," Danny said coldly, "I have the rights to keep it to myself."

"But—"

"I told you to drop it!" Danny growled. "So stop talking about it! I don't feel like talking about and I don't want you to know anything about the other side of me!" The halfa quickly covered his mouth and backed away.

"The _other_ side of you?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"What do you mean by that?" Stewart asked getting back to his feet.

"Nothing," Danny said getting back to where he was, "It was nothing, I'm fine."

"Clearly you're not," Ryan said, "With this "secret" and us pushing you with it, you are hiding something pretty big."

"I have the rights to keep a secret!" Danny shot back.

"But it's bothering you," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah, because you guys are asking me about it!" Danny shouted, "It's crushing me okay? So stop it!"

"We know everything, we got used to you," Ryan started, "We know you."

"No, you _don't _know me!" The halfa growled, "You know _nothing _about me! I don't care what you have to say, but you will never understand! So stop asking me these questions and _BE QUIET!" _

Danny was boiling inside, rage over took him. He never felt like this in his entire life, he almost didn't like it, _almost._ The two doctors backed away in fear, Danny thought he had finally won. But he was wrong; it was just going to bring more questions.

Ryan raised a shaky finger, his eyes full of fear, "Danny… Why are your eyes green?"

…

**Wow, that was pretty long right? Who's happy?**

***Cricket's chirping***

**Okay did someone mess with my sound track?**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Invader Johnny: **You never know, but I wasn't thinking about that…

**Lolxxx: **Haha, nice pun.

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya: **Well his powers are still a secret… for now…

**CrossxOverxToxThexDarkxSide: **Well, I have a trick up my sleeve and stuff. They _might_ find out in the next chapter. ;)

**Trachie17:** Yes, I can't believe I still remember that. I am still going to do that at the end of the story. :) I really like your idea. :)

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **Well at least I know there were a few typos and stuff… You're welcome by the way!

**Leo112: **Did you like the tickling part? I hope that was something you were looking forward to. :)

**Fugitive of Gray: **Well then you're welcome! Haha!

**Phantom-Stelo: **Poor Phineas… How does salt make you hyper?

**Mary Penelope: **The box of Frootloops *cough* Vlad *cough* were gone today… A lot more people were thinking about the floating thing too… XD but I guess I forgot about it and did the other thing.

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **Haha, the game was funny! The ending was hilarious!

**Aslan333:** I think you might be right… soon…

**GhostDog401: **You're welcome. :)

**Crazycandymimi: **haha! I know sometimes I'll see the frootloops at stores and I'm like "why is Vlad here?" Type of thing… Haha, yay! Danny got Skittles!

**MiniHayden: **Haha, I like your reaction! Here is the next update!

**ForeverHalfa: **I make awesome cliffies? Nice, I think I'll take that as a compliment!

**Jordylilly777: **Thank thank thank you! Haha.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Haha, no actually you did squeeze him too hard… XD

**Sub Zero0: **Haha! Here is the update! Thanks for your awesome reviews!

**Thanks guys! And I think I'm updating early! Look at that! **

**I had a cold on Friday and now I'm feeling fine, but whenever I start laughing I start to laugh for one second then I start coughing for the rest of the laugh. It sounds funny actually. At lunch one of my friends said something funny and I started laughing then it ended up in a cough, my friend, sitting by me started freaking out. She thought I was choking on something. Poor her…**

**But I was thought of it and thought I would tell you the story. XD it was funny… well at least I thought it was….**

**PLEASE read and review!**

**Now everyone lets go to DA FROOTLOOP'S HOUSE! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Uh… sorry for the late update… school work has fallen on top of me and it took forever to get through… But, here it is now! I don't have school Monday so I can update then… perhaps…**

**Well here is the next chapter!**

_Chapter Eighteen_

…

The doctors kept asking Danny about the green eyes, but he kept telling them it was an illusion and that it would go away soon.

By the time Danny's eyes turned back to blue he finally got the doctors to leave him alone with all the questions he was going to explode from. He didn't know what to do, he certainly couldn't get out and run—fly—back to his house, the doctors would freak!

Tears forming, Danny plopped onto the bed and stared at the blurry floor. Why were the doctors so pushy now? What did he ever do to them? What did he say or do to deserve this? He knew those doctors, he even got used to them! More importantly, he _trusted_ them!

The broken young halfa looked around for a clock, on the side of the wall just right by the window, he found a digital clock.

It read: 3:47am

He did have to admit that he was tired again; maybe he was just really stressed out and he couldn't really focus. Maybe this was all just a misunderstanding! Maybe they were asking him something else, not the one he thought that they were talking about. Perhaps it was just a dream…

Danny shook his head, it seemed real and it _felt_ real. Why did it have to be him? Why did he have to go through all of this? Hardly anyone goes through a portal and gets zapped; hardly anyone saves their hometown, hardly anyone gone through the stuff he's gone through! So why did he have to suffer more?

No… He needed to stay strong… just like at the beginning of the attack. A voice, a voice that told him that he needed to stay strong. He _had_ to stay strong; he wasn't ready to let everything drop on his shoulders at the same time. He needed to stay strong for everyone he loves.

But he couldn't…

He had so much he was going through; he wished it would all just stop! He's gone through all of this pain and what is he getting? Is there anything that waits till the end? Or is it just pain throughout his whole life? Was he meant to get hurt like this all the time?

Danny grabbed the pillow on his bed and stuffed it towards his face to bury it in, but then he noticed that it was the pillow that had the hole in it. Studying it, Danny wondered if he did this to pillow with his anger… what would happen to the whole town if he let out all of his anger?

The halfa dropped the pillow on the floor and slowly made his way to the window. Danny's eyes darted all over in the part of town his window showed him, it looked all nice and peaceful. Then a horrible picture of the town being burnt down interrupted his mind; Danny gasped loudly as he saw the picture become clearer and clearer, showing more detail by the second.

Would the town be like this if he let out all of his anger at once? Was he really that evil?

But then what helped him along the way?

His friends… his family… the ones he loved the most… they really haven't left him behind, they _do _want him back. They're waiting for him, he had to believe that! That was the only way he had gone through all of this pain, he got thought it because of his friends and family.

Nothing in life is meant to be easy.

The image disappeared as if it was scared of all the happiness Danny was receiving by the second, by thinking all the time he had with his friends and family. All the happiness that surrounded them, blocking that evil feeling.

Danny slowly came back to reality; he found his hand on the window. He took it off and saw the outline of his hand on the glass and it quickly dissolved.

He just had to hold on a bit longer, deal with all the stress and pain he was going though. He had to have a good attitude, because attitude is _everything._

A knock on the door interrupted Danny's peaceful moment; slowly the halfa turned around to see who it was. He didn't really want to see them, but he was willing to for his family and friends.

"What do you guys want?" Danny asked trying to keep his tone leveled.

Ryan stepped in slowly and Stewart followed him in as well. When they stopped walking, Ryan cleared his throat, "Well… we felt bad about what we did to you. So we decid—" But he was interrupted.

"It's fine," Danny said, "I forgive you."

Ryan blinked, unsure of what to do, finally he found himself saying, "You mean after all we did you… you forgive us? I mean we weren't supposed to do that."

"Yes, I'm sure," The halfa said softly, "I really mean it, but I really don't want to go back with that argument." Trying to get their mind off of the depression around them, Danny gave them a smile. "It's meaningless. It doesn't matter."

Now feeling like he had stepped into a trap, Ryan sputtered, "I-I uh, well, Danny I'm not so sure if you're feeling well. I mean you _do_ have the rights to be really mad at us. But you're nothing close to that… do you need any rest?"

Danny chuckled, "Rest does sound nice right now. But to get through this, I need to have a good attitude, even though that might be hard," He shrugged, "So… no hard feelings?"

"I'm stunned," Ryan admitted, "I mean I've never seen anything like this before. You've gone through so much and you are having a good attitude? If I were in your shoes I would be beyond angry."

The teen sighed, "I was… but I got over it, I guess I'm just stressed because I haven't seen my friends and family forever. I do really miss them."

Ryan nodded, understanding the halfa, "I'm so sorry Danny, and if there is anything… we'll make it up to you." He smiled and Stewart nodded, "Don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, I would love for the fighting to stop," Danny laughed, "I really don't like it, but do you think my friends and family can come see me this week?"

Ryan and Stewart exchanged looks, and then a smile formed on Ryan's face, "I think that can be arranged."

Danny gave them an encouraging smile before saying, "So I'll see you guys later this morning? I want to catch a few Z's."

"Later in this morning…?" Ryan asked slowly looking outside, "It's night… Oh! Right I forgot that it was late in the morning…! Wait that doesn't make any sense! How do I say it…? Ah who cares, I get the point."

Danny chuckled, "See you later."

The doctors left and Danny fell right to sleep right when he hit the mattress, since he was feeling so happy, he had a great dream.

…

The rest of the day went like a breeze, Danny and the doctors had a great time chatting with each other and joking around. They thought that Danny was feeling well enough to have a stroll around town with the doctors. The halfa quickly agreed that would be a great idea, he hadn't been outside for months!

After they made their final decision, Danny got dressed in some normal clothing that the doctors got him for the fight. They did feel really bad and decided to get Danny some clothes. Since it was going to be hot today, they gave Danny some shorts to wear and a t-shirt.

The shorts were dark tan with those big baggy pockets on the side of his shorts, and a plain light blue t-shirt. Danny admitted he liked it and went to get changed; the doctors also went to get changed into some regular clothing so that people would have to see a teenager walking with to doctors all over town.

About five minutes went by and the doctors met up with Danny in his room.

"You ready?" Ryan asked Danny.

"Are you kidding?" Danny said, "I'm beyond ready, I can't wait to go out."

Stewart chukled, "Maybe you could do some flips and perform a talent show," He winked at Danny.

Ryan sighed in annoyance, "Are you kidding me Stewart?"

"Well at least you're not all snappy at me," Stewart joked.

"_That_ can be rearranged," Ryan snickered.

"Oh please not that again," Stewart said playfully, then quickly changed the topic, "Ready now?"

The trio walked down to the front of the building; Ryan had to talk to someone at the front to tell them that they were out for a stroll with a patient. About a minute went by before everything was in order and stuff; Ryan walked to them and told them that they could go out.

The doors opened and they walked out to the open.

Danny felt the wind rushing through his ears, he felt like this was the first time seeing snow and wanting to run all over it. He felt like he could go as far as he wanted, he didn't feel like he was a prisoner. He felt…_ free._

The sun hovered over the whole town, making everything bright and happy. Danny gasped at the sight as if it was his first time seeing everything in town, "This has been so long," He sighed happily.

Hearing the teen, Stewart chuckled, "Well do you at least remember some stuff and where they are?"

"Heck yeah… I think… Maybe when I see them I'll be like "oh yeah I remember that"," Danny shrugged, "I mean it's not my first time here."

Ryan took a deep breath before speaking, "Well shall we take a walk through the park?"

…

They found a good place to sit under some shade in the park; Danny played with the grass, feeling the texture again. The two doctors would look at each other and smile at the teen from time to time. Danny couldn't remember the last time he felt like this with the grass or the outside; it felt all new and welcoming.

"So," Ryan started, "What's your favorite TV show?"

Danny looked up at Ryan with confusion, "Huh?"

"I'm just trying to bring up a conversation," Ryan said with a roll of his eyes, "So what's your favorite TV show?"

"Oh, uh, I really don't know, I hardly watch TV," Danny admitted.

Ryan stared at the teen, "You _hardly_ have time? What keeps you from watching TV?"

"Uh… homework?" Danny said uncertain, it was part of the truth, but mostly it was because he had to deal with ghosts then homework always came after that.

"Homework?" Ryan asked, "Do they give you a lot?"

"Not really," Danny admitted.

"Then what do you do if you finish your homework?"

"I never really finish homework, I'm always too busy…"

"What keeps you from doing homework?" Ryan smiled, "TV?"

Danny chuckled, "Nah, well, I wish… sort of… but, no, that's not it, but I am busy with… _stuff_."

Ryan laughed, "Stuff? Nice, what kind of stuff?"

"Um stuff you probably won't understand," Danny smiled.

"Oh really?" Ryan asked with a bit of sarcasm in his tone, "What _stuff_ wont I understand that you understand?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I do know it's stuff you won't understand for sure," The halfa chuckled.

"Is it _teenager_ stuff?" Stewart asked, butting into the conversation.

Danny nearly choked on his spit, "_Teenager _stuff?" He laughed, "Heck, no, well but maybe it's a child's dream."

"A dream?" Ryan asked now interested.

"No not a dream," Danny corrected, "Stuff that I do is something that a child might dream about."

"Oh and what is that?" Stewart asked, smiling and staring out into the park.

"I thought you would've figured that out by now," Danny admitted, "I mean I've been dropping hints, accidentally, here and there."

Ryan hesitated, "Do _you_ think we know?"

"I thought you would," Danny said, "I thought you guys said you knew me well enough."

"I thought we did too, Danny," Stewart said calmly. "So why don't you tell us some stuff."

"Well… There is one thing," Danny said as a sly smile formed on his face, "I have a question…"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked.

"What superhero do you know best?"

"Uh…" Stewart slowly said, "Spiderman!"

Danny laughed as Ryan shot him an irritated look; Stewart blushed and looked down, "Okay first I do like watching some cartoons time to time okay? But seriously I think I know Danny Phantom the most."

"Same here," Ryan agreed.

Danny stopped laughing and looked the playground in front of him, "So tell me… what do you guys know… about him?"

Stewart thought for a minute, "Well I do know that he fights ghosts, who wouldn't see that?"

"Same," Ryan said, "He's also a nice person from what I see."

"Like what kind of nice?" Danny asked.

"Like he would sacrifice himself for other people," Ryan said to Danny, "A _true_ hero I would call it." The young doctor paused, "But why are you asking us this?"

Danny shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Do you know much about the ghost kid?" Ryan asked and Stewart nodded.

The halfa took that by surprise and stared at Ryan, "Yeah I guess I know about him." He smiled, "Okay I take that back, I do know a lot about him."

"So what do _you _see him as?" Stewart asked.

"Same thing as you guys," Danny said looking back at the playground, "But I do know he has feeling like us, he's just like us, just probably a ghost though."

"But why does he fight the other ghosts to save the town? Is he turning back on his own kind?" Stewart wondered out loud.

The teen became quiet; he knew that he would protect the town… But he was also half ghost… so does it really mean he's turning against his own kind? No, he was full human, just an accident…

Danny sighed before saying, "Because he _once_ was human too."

…

**Sorry that the chapter took so long to come out, but I wanted to make it up to you and made it longer. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **Yes, we are going to torture him…

**Invader Johnny: **I know these might be annoying doctors in that chapter, but I'll get them leveled out soon.

**Lolxxx: **Yes the eyes do show how angry he is. :) Skittles, you can have some. Pokemon… I don't know I don't have any… Haha.

**Aslan333: **Nah, I don't give up easily. XD

**Leo112: **I thought the tickling was funny, but yup, maybe the doctors might bring up the topic again. (Don't worry I'm planning too)

**GhostDog401: **Yes to DA FROOTLOOP'S HOUSE!

**MiniHayden: **Haha, whoop! Here is the next chapter!

**Mary Penelope: **Haha, Danny might dig a bit deeper later and the doctors might find out… but you never know… remember I don't give up easily.

**Jordylilly777: **Haha! The _worst _cliffy ever? I will take that as a compliment.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Haha! Yes let's TP the frootloop's house and put a bunch of Ghost Gabbers all over. Then he'll be like "argh! Who did this?" Then he'll hear a bunch of "Argh! Who did this? Fear me." Oh that I can totally picture.

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **Most of the time. XD But in my story it doesn't happen as _fast_.

**Phantom-Stelo: **Haha, I might do it later in the future chapters. Haha, Danny's gone silent. I can see a glare in that silent treatment. XD

**Son of wind: **Yes he must stop blowing everything! XD I'll fix it all later. :)

Danny: Phew…

Me: The hard way.

Danny: …

**Lily Wingless: **I shall update, well I'll try, on Monday! But here is another one to help you from not breaking down. XD

**Sub Zero0:** Yes you up to TP his house? 'Cause I am totally ready! Hehe, thanks for the nice compliment on the cliffy.

**Rosebird333: **I hope this one was as long too, I try to make them long. :) And I like the languages: Thou, doest, thy, and stuff like that. XD And I totally accept your hyperness, it explains me too. XD

**KarinKurosakihitsugaya: **Haha, he's mad at me? I am literally controlling him in this story… but since I'm controlling him… I guess that makes sense… XD

**Phanfan925: **Haha, you like it when he's angry? I guess I learned something from you. XD Yes the doctors are pretty nosy. I'm glad the tickling made you laugh. :)

**Crazycandymimi: **We're gonna…*dramatic music plays* TP is house. XD I do have to agree with you, doctors can be annoying sometimes.

**Sera Phantom: **Haha, I think you are awesomely-evil. Haha!

**Yijasha: **Demanding isn't going to do anything. XD but here is the next chapter if you insist.

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **Haha you ate the cheerleaders? Niiiiicccccceeee… Keep torturing Danny!

**ALIKAT131: **Thank you and I'll try to update when I have the time. :)

**ForeverHalfa: **Haha! Well it's all sorted out. :D

**Mak8907:** Haha, HEEEEERRRRREEEEE…. It is… and thank you. XD

**Thank you guys! I am really sorry about the late update, I really am. But here is another one right? And I'll try to update Monday; we'll see how busy an off day is. XD **

**Okay before we start heading towards the Frootloop's house we need a bunch of toilet paper and Ghost Gabbers! Time to torture Vlad… *smiles evilly* WHO'S WITH ME?**

**Oh and also, I know another story I will be coming up with after this story. So I just wanted to let you know that after this story there will be another story that I thought would be fun to write, so if you want to read it soon, keep on the look out. ;)**

**(Please read and review!)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

…

When Danny said that in a tone they really didn't like, like a tone they felt bad for and they didn't like that feeling, everything became quiet almost immediately. The doctors stared at Danny with confusion, but didn't dare to ask him what he meant at the moment. The halfa just kept on staring at the playground that was in front of him; he knew that they were looking at him, wanting to ask him what he had meant, but didn't know how to ask him.

Finally Ryan let out a sigh, but then hesitated; he didn't know how to ask him what he meant, even if it might seem simple just to ask him. After he couldn't take it any longer, Ryan asked, "What do you mean Danny?"

Danny didn't take his eyes off of the playground and said, "I mean he was human too. Didn't understand me?"

"Well it was just shocking that you said that he was once human," Ryan admitted, "How do you know about that?"

Danny hesitated, "Because I know him to, do you think we can drop it now?"

Ryan tensed, "No, not now, after all you started with the question. Besides, I'm not going anywhere without an answer. I hate being confused."

"Me too," Danny said, showing no emotion his voice, "I thought you already had all the answers."

Ryan was too stunned to defend himself from finding out answers that he wanted so badly. He was now _really_ confused, he didn't know why he was so _cut off_ with the boy's words every time. "What do you mean? I thought you held all the answers." He said calmly.

"Probably to the question you're asking, but I'm just confused that you don't know the answer," Danny explained, "You were with me every single day, testing me, seeing if I was okay, everything. I just don't understand that you don't know."

"Maybe because you choose to hide it from us and we can't reach it," Ryan suggested, "Don't you think?"

"I do try to hide it," The halfa admitted, "But with all the testing's and stuff, I thought you had it figured out. I thought my life was going to change after that."

"Why would it change if we'd find out?" Stewart asked softly, he had been so quiet; they didn't even hear or see him there for the conversation.

Startled by the voice that joined them; Danny looked at him, "Because it just would. So can we drop the subject now?"

The two doctors hesitated, they really didn't want to drop the subject, and they wanted to know more. But what happened last time was terrifying and it scared them, it scared them that he might get angry at them and might even hurt them. It did seem like the anger Danny had was enough to kill someone if he wanted too, but he didn't. The doctors did want to continue asking questions but they also didn't want to upset the teen, they didn't want the same thing to happen like last time.

But there was so many questions running inside their minds, screaming to be let out and match up with an answer. Ryan bit his lip to prevent from the teen getting _really_ upset with him. But it was _so_ tempting! Stewart felt the same way, they knew they were getting really close to whatever Danny was hiding and they wanted the answer to finally come out of the closet.

After all, it couldn't be that big… right?

"Uh… are you guys okay?" Danny suddenly asked. "It looks like you're like in a trance."

Ryan blinked back to reality, "Oh, yeah, uh, just thinking, nothing major."

Danny narrowed his eye brows, "Okay then, I don't have to worry about it right?"

Beads of sweat rolled down Ryan's forehead and he couldn't hold it any longer, "Can you just please tell us why you are hiding something and it seems like it's so big to you!" He blurted out.

Stewart, behind Danny now, gave him a what-did-you-just-do look; Ryan gave him a sorry look and went back to Danny. The halfa only chuckled at the outburst the doctor gave him. "You will find out soon, that's what I think. But if I'm lucky enough, you won't have to worry about it… which means you will never know if you don't try."

"Are you saying that you want us to figure it out?" Ryan asked curiously.

"No," The halfa admitted, "I just think you're too close and you _will_ find out soon."

"So you think we have all the clues, but we don't know how to put it all together?" Stewart asked the boy.

"Pretty much," Danny said, nodding, "I think I gave you guys enough clues by accident… So I really thought you would know."

"But we don't," Ryan said slowly, "Do you think, if you want, could you give us another clue?"

Danny thought for a minute before saying, "You know what," The two doctors leaned a bit closer, just in case they didn't hear a very important detail, the halfa continued, "I think I left a lot of clues these past days, I think you guys can figure it out if you use your head. Two heads are better than one." Adding to his "speech" he tapped his head with is finger.

Ryan frowned, "But why? Why can't you tell us now? We just need a few more! Please?"

Danny smirked, "Nope, I know you can figure it out." He sighed before changing the subject, "Let's head back shall we?"

The two doctors exchanged confused looks as they saw Danny get up to his feet and as he started walking back. The doctors followed his example and decided that they wouldn't get any more clues, unless… they pushed him hard, really hard.

…

Everyone walked in silence as they were slowly making their way to the hospital, no one was really excited going back, but they knew that they couldn't stay out there forever. Danny mostly looked down as he walked; Ryan and Stewart kept shooting each other looks. They _really_ wanted to figure out what was happening in Danny's life that they didn't know. But Danny just let it drop easily and would get annoyed when they brought the topic up again.

At least nothing major happened yet…

When the hospital came into view, Danny stopped his tracks. Confused, the doctors did the same.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

Danny didn't reply right away, his eyes darted at a different direction and he saw his house in the distance. Sighing sadly, he stared at it a bit longer before Stewart brought him out of his thoughts.

"Danny," He said calmly, "Is there something wrong?"

The halfa slowly turned his head towards Stewart, not making eye contact with him, "No there's nothing wrong, everything's fine."

Ryan glanced at where Danny was looking at, but couldn't figure out what he was looking at. The doctor looked back at Danny and asked, "Well, could you at least tell us what you were looking at?"

"Why is everything I see, do, or say so important to you all of the sudden?" Danny asked in a tight tone.

Taken back, Ryan stared at Danny with shock, "I-I was just asking."

"Yeah, asking too many times," the teen muttered angrily, "Why do you do that now?"

"I-I was just asking, like normal people would ask people questions," Ryan defending himself.

"Yeah but _normal_ people don't ask everything someone does, sees, or says!" Danny hissed.

"I'm sorry Danny, but please stop getting all angry just because I asked you a question," The doctor said, seeing the Stewart was backing away slowly, giving him an it's-all-yours look.

"Yeah but it's _annoying_ me!" The teen shouted. "So please stop it!"

Ryan took a step back, getting a bit angry as well, "I'm just trying to protect you!"

Not hesitating, "From what?" The teen challenged.

"From any harm!" Ryan snapped, "I'm worried because my boss said something about you!" After he realized what he had said, he covered his mouth as if he just said a bad word in front of a child.

Danny raised his eyebrows, "Oh and what did he say about me that you worry about so much?"

Stewart stepped in to prevent any more arguments, "Let's just say it's his business."

Danny scoffed, "_His_ business? What about you guys? You guys are trying to figure something out right away and I think that's my privacy! But nooo, you _must _know, and I want it to be a secret! What are you talking about that it's none of my business!"

The two doctors stepped back from the teen again, and Danny continued, "So go ahead and do whatever you must do and I will stay out of the way! But I just want to know that if you _do_ figure it out, I'm sure I have to protect myself even more!"

"But what if we keep it between us?" Ryan asked nervously.

"I do not— Wait you guys will keep your mouth shut if you find out what it is?" The halfa asked, "I _highly_ doubt that."

"We promise," Ryan said firmly, "But is it really that bad?"

"I'm not sure if it's _bad_, but it's huge to me," Danny said, folding his arms, and his voice softening.

"So do you care if we find out?" The doctor asked and Stewart quickly agreed.

"Freak out a bit," Danny admitted, "But I'm serious, I really don't want you to find out."

Ryan inched forward towards the halfa, hesitating, he said calmly, "What will you do if we find out?"

Danny made eye contact with the doctor and said, "I don't know." Then his ghost sense went off, Danny gasped and looked around wildly to find his attacker. "I-I got to go to the bathroom, wait here!" The halfa turned around before any of the doctors could stop him and he ran off.

Ryan, surprised to see what happened so fast, blinked when he saw Danny turn right and ended in an alley. "That's not the bathroom," Ryan muttered softly, he turned to Stewart and said, "C'mon, clearly Danny doesn't know where the bathroom is and ended in an alley."

Stewart ran after Ryan and they both found the alley Danny went in to go to the "bathroom", but when they peered into the alley, they didn't see him anywhere in sight. After wondering where he had gone, they felt a really forceful whoosh go behind them, making them lose their balance.

…

**Okay so yeah I didn't update yesterday, but I had most of this written last night. I was going to update yesterday but then I had to go to bed. Sorry!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Phantom-Stelo: **Haha! You always have a backup phrase if Danny says something to you, don't'cha? Hehe, well your review was pretty funny. :) like the rest of them. :)

**Aslan333: **thanks, perhaps…

**CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide: **Okay they're all yours! *gives Plasmius Maximus and Fenton Anti Creep Stick*

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **I have a bunch of people with me! XD This will be a blast!

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913:** Yes! Another person to join the army! And here was the latest chapter. XD

**Zii Raevyn: **Haha, I like you're, um, human-Ghost OC. Haha, I hope you feel better from running into that wall! :) And another person joined the army too!

**Invader Johnny: **Haha, I like the doctors I made up. I know they can be idiots sometimes, but they can be nice some times.

**ForeverHalfa: **Haha!

**Never3kno: **This _will_ be epic! Sweet you got spray paint arsenal! *Chuckles evilly*

**MiniHayden: **Yes, I guess that's the good news about cliffies. :) and yes you may bring the Fenton Toast. XD anything will work! :)

**Leo112: **Yes he is dropping hints now, that would be hilarious if he had to knock his head because of their stupidity. XD I can totally see that. Yes I would go crazy if I couldn't go outside for months!

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **We attack at dawn? I'll see… And Danny isn't losing touch with his powers yet, he just hasn't had the chance yet…

**Mary Penelope: **I still ran out of Vlad's, hehe.

**DeliciousKrabKakes: **Wow 36 hours straight? Wow… I like "He laughed for thirty six hours straight!" "…Lucky sap…" "And then he died!"

**Cotom: **thank you! Yes to DA FROOTLOOP'S HOUSE! Nice for your hair dye! :)

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **Yes they were and I am still not ready for them to find out yet…

**Crazycandymimi: **KEEP TORTURING HIM! HAHA! SUFFER DANNY!

Danny: I'm starting to get worried now…

Me: NAH! WE'RE ALL TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE DANNEH!

Danny: Doesn't seem like it…

**Ruby Connersdottir: **Thank you! :)

**Topaz Skye: **thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Here is the next latest chapter and thank you again. :)

**Lily Wingless:** Thank you!

**GhostDog401: **We have another person joining us!

**Jordlilly777: **I guess… but yes I like making the doctors stupid. XD

**Sera Phantom: **I know… and thanks.

_**We have an army! But if you guys want to join, you're welcome to! We will be heading to his house at 7 in the morning! Because I heard that he get's up around 8 at most of the time. XD So if you're going, get your gear ready! Rock and roll! Oh and someone bring some music when we go. XD**_

_**Please read and review! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_

…

Ryan fell flat on his bottom and Stewart fell on his back; Ryan shook his head in confusion and looked around to see what had caused the wind. Stewart sat up in a sitting position and looked nervously at Ryan.

This time they heard a crashing sound on their left; both of their heads snapped at where the sound came from and saw a metal body on the road. Both of them scrambled backwards in fright; the body made out of metal got up angrily and shot back up in the sky, completely ignoring the two doctors that were trembling in fear.

They heard another crash and the metal ghost hit the ground again; the two doctors yelped in surprise and moved even further. The ghost got to its feet and looked around to find its attacker.

"Hey, I guess I'm getting better at this, eh?" A new voice shouted in the air.

The ghost whirled around and came face to face with Danny Phantom; he growled and brought out a gun from his arm, "I am going to get you this time; where have you been after all of these months?" The ghost sneered as the weapon came to life.

The gun shot and Danny dodged it easily, his eye brows narrowed in irritation, "After all of these months? Actually I think it's someone's fault that I've been gone after these months!" Danny created an ecto ball in his palm and shot it at his attacker.

Skulker groaned as he was hit from the ghost ray, he shook his head to get his focus and saw Danny making another one. The metal ghost brought out another weapon from his shoulder and shot it at the ghost kid. The halfa yelped in surprise as it came towards him, he tried to move, but instead, the shot hit him square on the chest.

The halfa hissed in pain and looked down to see how bad he was hit; after telling himself that he was fine he made a bigger ecto ball and shot it furiously at Skulker. "So why haven't you come these past months looking for me, wimp."

Skulker missed the ecto ball that was coming towards him and growled at Danny's insult. "Wimp? You're calling me a _wimp?_" He roared and charged up another gun and it shot.

But the ball never reached Danny; the next thing he knew he was in total darkness. He should've known…

Danny shook the Fenton Thermos in his hands, "That should teach ya." The halfa soon noticed that he was supposed to pretend he was at the bathroom and started to head back to wherever he was at when he transformed. But then he saw the two doctors staring in shock at him; the teen started to fly back to where the two doctors were _supposed_ to wait. He found a place to transform and walked out to where the meeting place was.

Trying to act causal, he started walking toward the doctors that were by the alley. "Hey, guys!" Danny called out, "I'm done, what are you doing out here?"

Ryan looked in the alley, were they truly that scared that they missed Danny walking by? But again why would he go to the bathroom out here? Finding the power to move, Ryan stood up. "But where were you? You ran into the alley, you said you had to go to the bathroom."

Danny wanted to slap himself for being so stupid, he would never go to the bathroom outside, unless it was really necessary. "Well, uh, you guys were looking around and I went back into the building to use the bathroom. So you probably just missed me going by."

"What?" Ryan asked in disbelief. "I didn't take my eyes off of the alley that you went in."

"True," Danny said, "But you guys fell down and I made my way back. So there."

Stuck with words, Ryan turned to his buddy who was still in shock. He bent down by Stewart's side and tapped him on the shoulder. Stewart jumped in surprise and looked up to see it was only Ryan, he blushed, "Uh, just daydreaming?"

"It's fine Stewart, I was like that too," Ryan admitted, "C'mon, we have to head back."

Ryan helped Stewart get back on his feet; Danny glanced worriedly at the two doctors, he really wished they weren't watching that battle. But at the same time he felt good that he could use his powers just fine.

On the way back, Ryan saw Danny looking disturbed. The doctors sighed, "I can tell something is troubling you, Danny. Do you want to talk about it?"

The teen shook his head slowly, "No, it's fine, it will pass."

"You've been acting strange these past days," Ryan said, "And I am growing worried."

Danny knew that the doctor wasn't asking him the same way, the same way when he would get annoyed. The doctor was really concerned this time and he knew that. But Danny still didn't want to talk about it; it was something that they had to fine out, if they wanted.

The halfa stuffed his hands in his pocket, "I-I am sorry Ryan, but I am worried too." Danny said softly.

Ryan exchanged sad looks to Stewart who was doing the same; Ryan looked down at Danny, "I'm sure you are, and I am sorry for being all pushy these past days. But I am really concerned about you, I think that you're special and I want to protect you. I would act like you were my own child, and I would do anything to protect you. But, I am not, so it's not my choice to be acting like your father." The doctor said.

Danny smiled, "Well, I do understand. I feel the same way with other people, I want to protect them. But I don't allow them to protect me, because I feel like I'm the only person that shouldn't be protected." He sighed and his smile became a sad frown, "But I know that everyone should be protected at some point of their life. Like when you guys were saving my life back there; if it wasn't for you, I probably be dead."

Stewart glanced at Danny, "Actually Danny, we were only there to help you around; we were never there to shock you back to life. Just the last time was the only time. There were other people that were saving your life, I really think that it wasn't us."

Danny chuckled, "Well who's the one that kept me company? Who's the one that I had fun playing pranks on? Who's the one that made me smile when I was having a hard time? Who did all of those?"

The two doctors smiled at Danny, "Well Danny, that's what doctors do." Ryan said, "Even if you want us to leave from all the pushiness."

Danny laughed and looked at the evening sky, Ryan smiled and added, "But seriously how did you get stuck through that wall?"

The teen became quiet and started to get nervous, but Ryan just laughed, "I'm just kidding, I'll find out later."

Danny smiled back, "Well, I am really excited to go back to my home."

"You will Danny," Ryan promised. The teen looked up at Ryan giving him a small smile, and they walked into the hospital doors. The doors closed slowly behind Danny and he sighed that he was leaving the open world.

…

Danny stared out at the window, seeing the half moon rise in the black sky. He heard a soft knock come from his door and saw that Ryan and Stewart standing at the door way. The teen smiled and told them they could come in; the two doctors grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it up towards Danny's bed.

The teen sat cross legged on his bed as the doctors took a seat in their chairs.

Ryan was the first to speak, "So Danny, uh, we don't do this normally, but I think that you will be fun to do it with." And Stewart nodded in agreement.

"Do what?" Danny asked.

"Well, we tell stories, and you get to tell us a couple," Ryan explained, "So you up for it?"

"Ah, story time, eh?" Danny smiled, "Sure, I'm up for it; you first."

"As always," Ryan said sarcastically. "I think you will enjoy this story. Let's begin shall we?**(A/N: I don't own this story.) **Behind a house in a rural Midwestern town lies a dark wood. It is rumored that the wood is haunted, although the only report of such haunting is that of three young girls who encountered a spirit on a single autumn night. The source of the haunting was never investigated, and it is doubtful it ever will be. The house is now vacant and the wood has been left to overgrowth.

"It all began when these girls decided to camp out deep inside that wood...

"Sally, Jennifer and Britney were all thirteen years old. They had known one another since the fourth grade and were best of friends. Sally lived off a country road outside of town in a house surrounded by dense forest. There were no neighbors around for at least five square miles, with the nearest being Sally's grandmother and the home of an elderly couple. Sally always looked forward to going to school so she could have friends her own age.

"One day, Sally had the idea of camping out in those woods and from her previous explorations, knew the perfect site far from the prying eyes of parents. It was in a pine grove where the ground was very soft, with a nearby clearing that would retain their campfire. Sally got the excited agreements of her two friends, who in turn got permission from their parents.

"The campout was a plan.

"It was a Saturday in late September. The weather was still warm but being early autumn, the nights were chilly and dark. They set up their tent in the afternoon. They also constructed their fire ring, gathered firewood and carefully selected branches that would hold their hot dogs and marshmallows. At dusk, they took their sleeping bags, flashlights, and a cooler full of snacks and headed down the path to their tent.

"They joked and shared stories while they started their campfire. Once the flames were to an acceptable level, they formed their lawn chairs into a circle and pulled out the package of hotdogs as well as their pre-made sticks. They were sitting in their chairs, roasting their frankfurters and talking. The night had arrived and a chill was setting in.

"If you've ever sat around a campfire, you know that the area outside the glow of the fire is pitch black. It was from this blackness that the sounds of snapping twigs and the rustling of leaves came.

"Jennifer was the first to hear the sounds and exclaimed in a loud whisper, "What's that? Shhh-listen!"

"Britney froze mid-sentence and Sally leaned forward in her chair, straining to hear.

"For a long moment, there was nothing but the crackling of the fire.

"Then Sally chided Jennifer for her outburst, "Jennifer, it's nothing. You're scaring us. Now cut it out!"

"As soon as she uttered those words, a tremendous wind whipped through the woods, blowing a cloud of pine needles and leaves into the air. The debris hit their faces and stung their eyes. The wind blew their hair and upended their gear. It was so fierce and so abrupt that it almost put out their fire. Sally fell out of her chair in order to avoid being hit by the gust of flames that leaped in her direction. Then the wind stopped as suddenly as it started.

"The girls were terrified. They sat motionless for a moment, not knowing what to do next or what to expect. The woods were completely silent.

"Then, from the direction of the deepest part of the forest came a wailing so loud and so tormented, it was horrifying. The girls covered their ears with their hands and tried to block out the lamenting shriek. It was a sound they had never heard before and they knew it was not of this world.

"Jennifer was the first to break the reverie. She sprang from her position in the direction of the house. Seconds later, Sally and Britney did likewise. Their reaction was so instantaneous they didn't think about grabbing a flashlight. They darted through the inky forest tripping over logs and lumbering through the underbrush. If they stumbled, they quickly righted themselves. Mindless of the tears in their clothing or the scratches they suffered; their only objective was the safety of Sally's house.

"They finally made it to the back porch and were met with the confused, sleepy gaze of Sally's mother who stood in the kitchen clenching her bathrobe. Out of breath and shaking, the girls gradually described in broken sentences what had happened. Sally's mom listened while her dad, hearing the clamor, arose from his bed and joined them in the kitchen.

"After listening to their story, he quickly dressed and ventured out to the campsite to investigate the matter and to extinguish their fire. He was gone for over an hour.

"When he returned, his face was pale. He was solemn and seemed distracted. He didn't say a word, and would not comment on what he had found no matter how many times Sally or her mom pleaded to know the outcome.

"The girls were sent home to their parents and it would be weeks before any of the girls would be able to sleep soundly. They all vowed they would never camp again.

"The next day, Sally's family received word that her grandmother had passed away. In the ensuing days, the incident in the woods was dropped from conversation.

"As time passed, the family moved on.

"The girls remain friends to this day, but the memories of their campout are etched in their minds. That night will never be forgotten."

After it ended, everyone was quiet, and then Danny spoke, "Wow, that's scary."

"Someone told it to me," Ryan said, "And the person said it was true."

"The story is true?" Danny asked, "That's nice…"

Ryan laughed, "So, I told you one, it's your turn to tell us one."

"Oh come on," Danny complained, "Stewart didn't tell us one."

"Stewart is with me," Ryan defended, "Go on, your turn."

The teen smiled, "Okay, I can tell you a story; do you want to hear any Danny Phantom stories?"

The doctors stared at Danny not giving him an answer; the teen took it as a yes and began the story. "So it started on a rainy night…"

Inside, the two doctors truly wanted to hear his story.

…

**If you just **_**happened**_** to miss my A/N, I did not make up that story, I do not own it. In fact I do not know who owns it, I friend emailed it to me and I read it. I knew I had to get Danny to start telling about some DP stories, because that was in one of the future chapters. (Like the one that I did when the Fenton's and his friends came to visit him; he was telling them stories during the week, remember?)**

**Anyhow, I do not have time to do the review replies today. Sorry, and again sorry for the late update, it's been a week, eh? I normally don't update that late, but I was full of HW the whole week. Please forgive me, in fact I still have HW for the weekend… -_-**

**Everyone set you're alarm clocks to 6:00 in the morning, we need get ready and head over at 6:30! Everyone make sure to bring some sort of weapon, and everyone must bring at least two rolls of TP! **

**You can bring any Fenton weapons or any other sort of weapon! I will be heading to Danny's house to tie him up…**

**Danny: Wait, why?**

**Me: Oh it's nothing, I promise. (We're gonna frame him; we'll tie him up and put him in the middle of the lawn to make sure Vlad thinks that Danny did it)**

**Danny: I can hear, thank you very much.**

**Me: *Does jedi move* You did not hear or see anything.**

**Danny: What is that supposed to do to me?**

**Me: It was worth a shot. Please read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty One_

…

Stewart stopped the halfa from the story, "Wait, wait, wait that's all you can do? Come on, start over!"

Danny groaned in annoyance, "I'm telling the story, I get to choose where it goes."

"Yeah, but—"

"Shhh!" Ryan hissed, "Let him tell the story, it is, in fact, his story."

Stewart sighed in defeat, but he did have to admit the story was attracting, but he just wanted it to be more _dramatic_. But Danny did listen to one thing that Stewart asked—demanded—him to do, the halfa started over. It didn't bug anyone; they weren't far in the story. But who cares? They liked hearing what he had to say.

The two doctors became extremely quiet as Danny started the story again. "It was raining one late evening. The wind blew at every direction and the rain became harder. **(Just live with the story please, it's sort of hard to write a story within a story. XD Sorry if it stinks.)** Underneath a pine tree, in the park, there was a boy. He sat on the dry grass and watched the rain fall, which surrounded him—"

"Then what?" Stewart rudely interrupted.

Ryan glared at him and Danny chuckled. "We're not going to finish the story if you don't _shut up._" Ryan said in a tight tone.

"Okay, okay, geez…"

"Anyways," Danny began again, "He enjoyed watching the rain fall, he liked hearing the leaves rustle around him, and he wish it wouldn't end. As he was enjoying the wonderful weather, he heard a twig snap behind him. The young ghost turned around to see what it was, but only saw the bark he was leaning against and nothing else.

"Still not convinced that it was his mind playing around with him, he got up to see what it really was. As he scouted around the tree he noticed that it was probably really his minding messing with him that evening. Danny went back to where he was sitting; his mind went back into the clouds and continued watching the rain fall."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Stewart asked. "Were you spying on him?"

"It's a story, Stewart," Ryan glared.

"Right…"

The trio jumped as they heard thunder rumble in the sky, then a second later rain formed. They sat in silence as they watched the rain hit the window; not too soon, the rain got harder and harder.

Finally Ryan broke the silence between them, "Wow, just like the story, eh?"

Danny blinked, "Yeah, I guess."

Stewart giggled softly, "This makes it more dramatic, huh?"

The halfa chuckled, "I guess so. Should we continue?" The doctors didn't need to be asked twice and went back to listening to the story. "The town hero heard something behind him for sure this time, the boy turned around and charged up a ghost ray—"

"A ghost ray?" Ryan asked, "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Danny glared, "I have my ways. Can I please continue and stop interrupting." After getting a nod in reply, Danny continued, "But he didn't see anything; the ghost kid finally stepped in the rain, getting soaked almost immediately. It was hard to see through the rain, but he managed to see pretty much everything that was at least a few feet from him.

"He heard a noise on the left of him, snapping his head at that direction he didn't see anything, just more rain. He started to irritated and started walking towards that direction. Finally he saw something else, other than rain, he saw something that glowed—"

"Don't go into the light!" Stewart cried out.

Danny paused and stared at the doctor before bursting out in laughter. Ryan couldn't help to snicker at the outburst. Stewart blushed, "Hey, it sounded like a good time to do it."

"Well, it sure it nice to get a bit of humor around here," Ryan admitted, smiling. "Right Danny?"

"R-Right," The halfa said, trying to hold his laughter. He forced himself to take deep breaths before starting the story again, "The ghost boy inched towards the light and it became clearer by the second. But before he could make it out completely, it disappeared, leaving him in the middle of the rain, having no clue where he was.

"Danny made his ecto ball brighter to see better, but of course it didn't really help. The rain kept making it fizzle out or making it dim; so he walked around, feeling like he was absolutely blind."

"Ecto ball, seriously?" Ryan asked.

Danny sighed, ignoring the doctor, and continued, "Then he felt a sharp pain go across his back, sending him further than where he was once standing. He found out that he was lying on the muddy grass; Danny got back up to his feet, now ready to attack at any second.

"He charged up another—" Danny put his hand up to tell Ryan that he couldn't insult his names with the powers he had, "—Ghost ray in his palm and looked around furiously. The ghost kid saw the attacker at least ten feet away from him, well he wasn't able to see the attacker, but he could see that the attacker had something glowing on it.

"The glow increased and it started to come closer to him—"

All the sudden the lights flickered and it went out. Stewart let out a shrilled scream and Ryan hurried and covered his mouth from the painful noise. Danny looked around the room, it wasn't completely dark to him, it was just dim. He quietly thanked for his better eye sight at the moment.

"It's totally dark in here," Stewart whispered, "I can't see anything! Wow, what a coincidence."

Danny could see that Ryan and Stewart were still in their seats, looking around to see if they could see something at least. Ryan glanced to where he thought Danny would be sitting, "Well, are you okay Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm not scared of the dark."

"_YES!" _Stewart cheered. "It gets more _DRAMATIC!" _

After Stewart did, Danny flinched when they heard a crash. Knowing what happened, Danny got off of his bed and went to help Stewart back up. Stewart got really excited and it caused him to fall backwards on his chair.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, Stewart fell back on his chair," Danny said, grabbing Stewart's arm.

Stewart freaked out when Danny's hand came in contact with his arm, "Something got me! HELP!"

"Stewart!" The halfa hissed, "It's just me, I'm trying to help you up."

"Wait you can see in this dark room?" Ryan suddenly asked, making his way, slowly, towards his buddy. "I can't even see my hand in front of my face."

"Uh, yeah, better eye sight?" Danny said, even though it came out as a question. The halfa grunted as he pulled Stewart back to his feet.

"Wow, you sure can lift people up," Stewart said as he gained his balance.

"Wait, I got down here for no reason?" Ryan asked in disappointment.

Danny chuckled, "Nah, besides you were going to help."

"That made me feel _so_ much better," Ryan said dryly as he took a step towards where he heard Danny's voice.

Thunder roared loudly above them.

"Wow, well, the storm doesn't seem to be happy with us," Stewart joked.

"Anyone got a flashflight?" Danny asked. "I can tell the story while we wait for help."

"There should be one under the bed," Ryan said getting to his hands and knees, "I'll try to find it."

"I'll look for it," Danny insisted, "Besides I'm the only one that can see in here."

Ryan finally let Danny get the flashlight, about a minute passed and the room was strangely eerie. Ryan fiddled with his fingers as they waited for Danny to announce that he found flashlight. Stewart tried to see at least one thing in the room, so that he wouldn't feel old compared to Danny. Even though the doctor was like a few years older than him.

30 seconds passed, thought if felt like eternity to the two doctors. Finally Ryan let out a deep breath, "Danny did you find it yet?"

No answer.

Growing a bit worried, "Danny?" He asked again, "Are you there?"

The only response he got was the pounding rain hitting the window.

Startling Ryan, Stewart spoke, "Danny if you're hurt and you need help tell us if you need help."

No reply.

Getting more worried by the second, Ryan slowly made his way towards the bed. He felt the bed and felt his way over to where he last thought Danny was looking at. The young doctor got to his hands and knees again and crawled around the area where Danny was last.

But Danny was nowhere to be found.

Ryan shot up to his feet and said, "Danny's not there." He whispered. "Where is he?"

"We would have heard him move across the room," Stewart pointed out, "He has to be there."

"But I can't find him," Ryan said firmly.

The two doctors stopped talking and tried listening to any sound that they can hear, besides the rain. Another minute passed and Ryan couldn't take it any longer, "Danny where are you?" He cried in the dark room.

"Should we call for help?" Stewart asked worriedly.

"No," Ryan said, "We can't just say "we lost a kid, can you help us"? Besides we can't see in this room. We wouldn't get far before hurting ourselves."

Ryan found his way back to where he was standing and found Stewart nearby; he decided to stay by Stewart just in case anything else went wrong. They didn't say much, but they worried deeply for Danny.

Then a hand gripped on both of their shoulder, they jumped in surprise, letting out a startle scream. The hand released and the two doctors spun around to see who it was, then a light appeared right in front of them an eerie face hovered over the light.

The two doctors screamed in fight.

…

**I had to hurry and type this up! I can't do replies again! But at least a chapter it up! I can't even start the invasion yet! Please forgive me and wait for the next chapter! Sorry, time rules! :(**

**Please read and review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes, I know kill me if you like, but I'm telling you. You have NO idea what my week was like.**

**Onward with the story! And sorry to the people who PMed me and wondered why I wasn't updating, I hope you understand.**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

…

The first thing that happened, after all the screaming from the eerie face that was hovering over them, was a loud _clang_ then uncontrollable laughing. The flashlight had fallen to the tile and Danny was standing in front of them, in the dark, the light shining at his feet—shoes…whatever. In the dark, they heard laughing.

It took a few seconds for everything to get everything that happened so fast into the two doctors' brains; once they understood what happened, they couldn't, they joined the laughter.

After about 30 seconds of laughing—straight—they calmed down and Danny slowly grabbed the flashlight that was on the cold floor. The halfa sighed in success.

"I guess doctors are fun to scare," Danny chuckled, "Don't you agree?"

Ryan shook his head, smiling, "Well, easy for you to say. How did you get away with it?"

"Easy, I just walked behind you," Danny said, smiling in triumph.

"Yeah, but I mean without making any noise?" The doctor asked, rising an eyebrow.

Danny shrugged, "I have my ways."

"I'll take it, you did a pretty good job," Ryan admitted.

"A _pretty_ good job?" Danny asked in disbelief, "I scared the socks off of you guys!"

The rain was still pounding against the windows, it was so hard, it seemed like it was angry and wanted revenge. But the windows were stronger then the rain; Danny drifted off and looked out the window, when no one replied to his comment, he wondered when the lights were going to come one. One flashlight might not keep enough light in the room.

The halfa plopped on to the bed; hearing the noise, the doctors followed his example and sat in the chairs. They looked around not talking, not knowing what to say. They were clearly "coversationless", no one did know what to talk about, but to wait till lights came on.

They heard a sigh from the right; Ryan got up and announced he had to go to the bathroom. Stewart face-palmed as Danny tried his best not to giggle, after he noticed what he had said, Ryan blushed and walked—felt—his way to the bathroom that was in the room.

That left Danny and Stewart in the eerie room, with on flashlight on, probably the only light in the hospital. (Unless some people had flashlights with them.)

"So, uh," Danny started, startling Stewart, "What happens if someone needs power for the machines… thingys?"

"Thingys?" Stewart asked, cracking a smile, "We have an emergency power _thingy_."

Danny smiled at the sarcasm, "Well, then I know what happens with the _thingys._"

The young doctor laughed, "Yes, I guess you do."

Danny accidentally changed the subject, "I'm sorry but I really don't like the hospital clothing and socks, no offence."

"None taken," Stewart replied, "No one really does, it's not like real clothing, eh?"

"Well, I do know that now," The halfa said, "It annoyed me actually." Then he smiled, "Well, seriously, I want to hear your thoughts about the "Skittle prank" that I did on you."

Stewart had a puzzled look, as if he had forgotten, after a second, the puzzlement disappeared and a soft chuckle was replaced by it, "That thing? You want the real answer?"

"The honest answer," Danny confirmed.

"Well, er, it honestly scared me to death," Stewart smiled, "I thought I was going insane."

"I think you were," The halfa joked, "It sounded like it anyways."

Before Stewart could say anything, they heard the toilet being flushed and a door creaked open. Danny shined the light towards the bathroom door and Ryan stared at the two, "Did I miss anything?" He asked stopping his tracks, completely confused.

"No, not really, just talkin'," Danny replied, trying to act like he was holding a secret.

Seeing that Danny was playing around, Stewart played along, "Yeah, like about the teddy bear _thingy." _

Ryan stiffened, "The teddy bear _thingy?_ What teddy bear thingy?"

Not making eye contact with Ryan, Stewart looked down, "Yeah, like the machine _thingys."_

"What?"

Danny laughed his head off, and Ryan was completely lost. "I seriously missed something, huh?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, unless you over heard about the _thingys," _Danny said jokingly.

"What thingys?" Ryan cried. "I want to know what these thingys are!"

Stewart chuckled, "Ryan, it's nothing, better get a sense of humor."

Ryan shot his buddy a dirty look before moving his way to his chair. As he took a seat, he glanced up at Danny then to Stewart to see if they were sending any messages through looks. After he decided that they weren't doing anything like that he sighed, "When will the stupid lights come back on?" He muttered.

As right on cue, the lights flickered back to life. After a few seconds, they heard a clicking sound then someone was talking through speakers that were everywhere throughout the hospital.

_Sorry if you had any problems, we had some difficulty getting the power back on. If you need any help, just call for help. _

They heard a clicking noise that sounded like someone was hanging up on a phone then everything went silent, except for the humming sound of the lights and machines in the room.

Danny looked at Ryan, "I guess we have a magic man in the room." He gave a small clap for Ryan.

Ryan played along, "Why thank you young man." He got up to his feet and gave a small bow.

Stewart cracked a smile and got up too, clapping along. "That was an _epic _thing you did Sir Ryan!"

"Why thank you," Ryan said, bowing again.

Someone outside of the room saw the action that was happening inside of the room. The person stopped his tracks and looked at the trio, confused. The stranger decided to see if everything was okay and moved towards the door. The person opened the door and stuck his head in. "Is everything okay in here?" He asked nervously.

Startled by the newcomer, Ryan spun around to face the stranger, "Yes, everything is going just fine Mr. Phillips. Just having some fun, right guys?"

The two nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Alright Ryan, just… be careful," Mr. Phillips replied, "We're still having some issues."

This caught Danny's attention, before Ryan could say "okay" Danny cut in and asked, "What's happening?"

Mr. Phillps looked at Danny with his tired green eyes, "We're sort of having some problems with some people and the power of course."

The halfa got off of his bed and inched closer to the man, "What is going on with some people?"

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," Mr. Phillips insisted. "Everything will be sorted out soon." He smiled, "Good evening you three." And he closed the door, walking away.

But Danny wasn't done, he was sure this was something he had to take care of. He walked over to the door and opened it. Ryan saw his actions, "Danny, it's fine; it's nothing you have to worry about. It's not your responsibility; come back in."

"Not my responsibility?" Danny repeated. He peered out the doorway and looked at the direction Mr. Phillips went. He saw the man turn a corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Yes, you're just a kid, nothing more." Stewart said. "We need to protect you."

Danny gripped the door handle till his knuckles turned white, "Just a _kid?_ I'm just a kid and nothing more? Okay so I just watch TV like a normal kid, I swing and giggle like a normal kid?"

Stewart gave Danny a hurtful look and he also felt guilty for the halfa, "It's not like that. I-I was just saying you shouldn't get involved with this."

Danny took a deep breath; he couldn't start acting all angry at just _one_ simple sentence. It would be absolutely ridiculous. "I'm sorry too, Stewart. I just feel like I have to take these responsibilities. I feel like I have to protect everyone, so I'm just curious what the problems are."

"Why are you curious and why do you feel like you have to protect everyone?" Ryan asked, joining the conversation.

Still looking out in the doorway, Danny glanced around the room outside of his. He wanted to find more information, he had to protect whoever was having issues, he may not be a doctor, but he can help people. "I just do." Danny replied.

Ryan pulled the halfa back inside and closed the door to avoid people. Danny gave the doctor an irritated look before Ryan started speaking to him. "You don't have to protect everyone. But you can help people. I'm just saying that's a lot of stuff to carry on your shoulders. That's a big responsibility."

Danny shrugged, "I know." He said simply said.

Ryan drew a deep breath and put a hand on the halfa's shoulder, Danny felt like something was coming that he didn't want to hear. Something he didn't want to face or handle at the moment. "You don't need to protect everyone. You can help and protect some people; it will help you and them. Families have each other, like we watch out of you. We're like your family. And like how Danny Phantom protects the town from other ghosts. The town is like his family and he wants to protect them."

Danny brushed off the hand on his shoulder, he _really _didn't like where this was going. But Ryan continued, "So I'm saying take care of your family, not everyone. You're not Danny Phantom."

The halfa tensed and asked, "If I'm not Danny Phantom, then who am I?"

…

**I finally updated! I know, I know, I'm alive! **

**I have some time to answer your reviews! And the invasion!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Invader Johnny: **Well, everyone has their ways.

**Lily Wingless: **Thanks! Sorry for the late update.

**Sera Phantom:** Haha, thanks! And yes it is.

**DanPhantomApprentice: **Yup, you got it right! I felt like it would be funny to make the doctors act like kids during the story time. :) Thanks!

**CrossoverxToxTheXDarkxSide: **That it totally true!

**Aslan333: **Oh, the invasion to go over to the frootloop's house and TP his house and stuff like that. XD

**Jordylilly777: **I try to make them stupid and humorous, and thanks.

**Phanfan925: **That's his style! :)

**Make8907: **"no" what?

**Leo112: **Haha, glad it made you laugh. Here is an update, but a _very_ late update. Sorry!

**DFDP14: **Sorry for the late update, again. Hope this makes up the lateness… haha.

**Phantom-Stelo:** Yeah, better catch the bus! (Bad Danny for taking the peanut butter)

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **Yes he sure can. XD

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **Haha, I agree!

**Cotom: **They do come in handy. XD Danny's back up there, eh?

**Emoluv4ever: **I'm thinking to let them find out, but at the same time I don't. XD get my point?

**ColorLikeWhoa: **Wow, okay then. Here you go! :) And I'm not usually a late updater, this is probably the latest I've updated a story. Sorry!

**Rosebird333: **B is the correct answer! Whoop!

**MiniHayden: **It's Danny of course. XD

**Okay, let's get to the point. (We're already at the Frootloop's house, everyone is hiding. A couple of people are spying on Vlad so we had a warning if something goes wrong.)**

**Okay, this group start TPing his roof.**

***group nods and does what is told***

**This group spray silly sting everywhere you can do.**

***Goes off***

**This group set up ghost gabbers, whatever they're called.**

***head off***

**The rest, do whatever you can do! Make me proud and make the frootloop mad! TP EVERWHERE! GO!**

**(My sister's took my phone and I was chasing around the house for like a long time before typing again. This chapter could've been typed up a lot sooner if it wasn't for them. *glares at sisters*)**

**Read and review! Please?**


	23. Chapter 23

**At least this was a faster update than the other one, huh?**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

…

Ryan didn't get a chance to get himself out of that situation he was already in; Danny just dismissed the whole thing and he looked back outside, as if he was worried someone was listening.

Every time Ryan or Stewart would say or ask something, Danny quickly cut them off. The two doctors grew worried as he kept peeking outside to find what he was looking for, _if_ he was looking for something. Ryan took a step and Danny whipped his head towards Ryan and told him to be quiet.

Now really concerned, Ryan asked, "What is it? Why are you acting like this?"

"Shhh!" Danny hissed.

The two doctors could only stand there, trying not to make a sound or a movement that would make the halfa to keep telling them to be quiet. Finally Ryan couldn't take it any longer after a minute passed, "Danny what's going on?" He asked.

This time Danny didn't cut them off or tell them to be quiet. "Do you hear that?" He asked in a soft whisper.

Stewart and Ryan strained to listen to what the teen was asking if they heard it or not. But it was eerie calm and quiet. "No, I don't hear anything." Ryan finally said.

"Exactly," Danny said. "The lights aren't even humming; neither are the machines in the room."

"So?" Stewart asked stupidly.

"So," Danny said, closing the door for once, "Don't you find that a bit strange? Even the doctors up here aren't up here. Don't you think there would be someone at least up here?"

The two doctors had to admit that was kind of strange, they didn't know why something like that would happen all of the sudden. They even asked if Danny had any suggestions why no one or any noises were up here. He was just as curious as they were also.

They looked out the window to see if anyone was truly not up here, after they confirmed that no one was really up there, the doctors suggested they wait until they hear or see something. But Danny was the opposite; he wanted to go see what the problem was, and why this was happening.

"And you two are coming with me," Danny said firmly, "I might need some back up… just in case."

The way Danny said that made the young doctors uneasy; but they vowed that they would come with him, even when they really didn't want too.

"We might want to bring something to defend with," The halfa suggested.

"Like what?" Ryan asked looking around the room, "I don't see any guns or swords…"

"No," Danny agreed, "But you can take something that will be good to hit or something."

"Like what?" Ryan asked again.

Danny swung the flashlight in his hand, "Like for example, I'm taking a flashing to knock people out, if needed. Or darkness."

"You can knock people with flashlights?" Stewart asked, "Wait are you saying you've done it before?"

"No, not really," Danny admitted, "But I do know that it's heavy enough to knock someone out."

The two doctors went to look for something that they could defend themselves with; it took about a few minutes before they met up again as a group with some sort of weapon in their hands.

Stewart had a pipe he found by the sink and Ryan had broom that he found in one of the corners of the room. Danny confirmed those would be good weapons to have for back up.

The halfa took lead and stepped out of the room, Ryan followed him then Stewart came out last, closing the door behind him. Danny looked around, holding the flashlight in his right hand, seeing if everything was going okay so far. He told them to follow him and Danny started to walk to the direction Mr. Phillips went; they would hide behind stuff when one of them thought they heard something.

But, most of the time they would hide behind something, because they kept hearing their own footsteps echoing throughout the halls.

Then Danny's ghost sense went off, he stopped his tracks, causing Ryan to bump into him and causing Stewart to bump into Ryan. They shook off the confusion of what just happened and quickly asked why he stopped. Danny quickly brushed it off and continued on walking; the doctors walked after him.

The lights were really dim in the hallways; Danny kept thinking the power was still going haywire. Ryan agreed that might be the problem too, he gripped his broom so hard his knuckles were turning white. The same thing went for Stewart, but he was looking everywhere as if someone _was_ watching them on the walk.

Danny kept encouraging them to keep going and that there was nothing to worry about. It helped the doctors a bit, they just never been in this sort of situation, so they were worried that something would happen.

"Danny, where exactly are we going?" Ryan finally asked.

The halfa hesitated before saying, "I really don't know," He admitted, "I just think there's something going on here."

"Like what?" Ryan asked. "I'm worried for your safety, Danny. I'm worried you're going to get hurt."

"You worry too much," Danny cracked a smile, "I can take care of myself, don't worry."

Danny's ghost sense went off again; Ryan notice it and asked Danny if he was cold. Confused for a second, Danny asked him what he had meant.

"I just saw your breath for a second," Ryan said, "Are you getting cold?"

"No," Danny told him, "I'm not," The halfa kept walking. "I'm fine."

"You keep saying that," The doctor noted.

"Yeah, because I really am," The teen said. "Do you do this to every patient you see?"

Ryan hesitated, "No, not really."

"Then why do you do it to me?"

"Because I see that you're different," Ryan said, "And we had some problems with you while you were in that weird coma thing."

"So it wasn't coma?"

"No," Ryan confirmed, "It was strange, I have to say. But that's not the point, the point is, you could have died, because you had a different blood type. My boss hasn't had a clue what type you have."

Danny was quiet for a few seconds, but didn't dare to stop walking, "So?" he asked.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood… and we couldn't give you blood, we were worried that you would die, because of the wrong blood type…"

"Then how come am I still alive?" Danny asked.

"We don't know, it's a mystery to all of us," Ryan said, releasing his tight grip on the broom. "So that's why I'm worried about you. Worried that you'll die right here, right in front of me and I have nothing to do. Worried that there's not enough blood circling in your body; Danny I'm worried, because no one could've survived, not with the blood amount you have."

The conversation quickly ended, no one really wanted to talk about it. Danny was still a bit curious what the doctor had meant "different blood type", last time he remembered, he had Negative O… But that was before he went into the portal.

So did his blood type really change then? If it was just ectoplasm, would he be fine with Negative O blood type still?

Danny decided he would find out later, right now he had to figure out what was going on.

The halfa stopped walking, the doctors followed his example. Danny looked around before he continued walking on. Soon they reached to some double doors ahead, Danny pushed it open and hesitating, he went in. Ryan followed his lead, and a few seconds, Stewart went in.

They ended in another hallway, only to see that the lights were brighter. But no one was in the halls, and there was still no sound to be heard.

Danny raised his flashlight for protection, Ryan and his buddy did the same. This time they started to walk softer and on their tiptoes; Danny kept telling them that he kept hearing voices, but the doctors kept saying they couldn't hear anything but their breathing.

When Danny was sure the voices were just around the corner; he moved against the wall and slowly made his way to the corner. When he was just a few inches of turning that corner, he stopped, and so did the people behind him. The halfa gulped and finally peeked around the corner, but he didn't see anything, but he still kept hearing the voices.

"Hello?" Danny shouted, his voice traveling down the hallway.

A hand shot out of nowhere, covering Danny's mouth. The halfa struggled, but soon noticed that it was Ryan.

"What were you doing?" Ryan hissed.

The hand released and Danny pushed away from him, "Seeing who was there," He said, "I swore I heard someone talking." The teen stopped and listened, it was quiet it now, he couldn't hear anything…

"Well we think you're going insane," Ryan said, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Danny blinked, "They're gone, the voices…"

"Just probably your imagination," Stewart said, shrugging. "You got me worried there." He smiled as if he just cracked a joke.

Ryan just rolled his eyes and told Danny to continue walking—leading the way. The halfa held the flashlight like a bat and slowly started walking forward. They were drawing closer to another corner, but Danny didn't think that anything was going to happen so he started to walk pass it.

Only this time something did happen.

A metal—like hand shot out and grabbed Danny by the neck; the halfa slammed against the wall and the doctors cried out in alarm. The teen struggled to get out of the metal hand that was curled around his neck.

"You think you can take me out that easily?" The attacker hissed.

"Skulker," Danny growled. "How did you get out?"

"Your idiotic friends knocked the thermos and I escaped," Skulker sneered.

"They're not idiots," The halfa said in a low and dangerous tone. "So watch it."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," The robot ghost mocked.

A sly smile spread across Danny's face, "You should be."

Then there was a loud _clang_ and the grip on Danny's neck released; Danny rubbed his neck as he saw Skulker backing away, trying to shake the dizziness that formed around him.

"Sah-weet!" Stewart cried. "This pipe sure comes in handy!"

Skulker finally got out of the dizziness trap and growled at Stewart; the doctor whimpered and started to retreat. Skulker started to go after him but then got whacked some sort of stick. The metal ghost flew backwards, crashing onto a wall.

"Strike two!" Ryan shouted and brushed invisible dust on top of the broom's wooden stick.

Danny smiled, "Okay so you're worried for me but you can take out a ghost?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan shrugged, "I think the Ghost Kid gave us courage. He can take them out, just like that," He snapped his fingers and got his broom in a whacking position.

Danny chuckled and got his flashlight in a throwing position. Stewart finally found his courage and stood by Danny with his pipe in his hand, ready to hit the ghost with it.

Skulker hesitated on going after them; he couldn't believe he was beaten by two humans. If he went up to them they would take him out, plus the ghost kid was by their side.

"Come on, Skulker, you're better than this," Danny said, chuckling.

Skulker growled, "Are you threatening me?"

"I don't know," The halfa said innocently, "Am I?"

"You know his name?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Shouldn't I?"

"Just asking."

The metal ghost charged, the first thing he felt was the pipe hitting him, then the broom stick whacked him across the chest, causing Skulker to stumble a few feet back. He shook his head and saw something coming straight at his face.

There was a huge _clank_ and Skulker fell flat on his back; the flashlight had hit the ghost square on the head and the light bulb inside shattered, so did the glass that was protecting it.

"Strike three!" Danny shouted.

"Nah, it's more like strike five…" Ryan said.

"There's no such thing as strike five," Danny noted.

"Yeah, I know, but right now it is."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They heard a moan from Skulker and heard him muttering "Stupid humans, how can I be beaten by stupid humans…" the ghost also said something about the ghost kid, Danny heard it, but apparently the two doctors were too busy being proud to hear it.

Danny did bring the thermos; he sucked in Skulker when the doctors weren't looking.

Ryan turned to face Danny, "That was a good throw; you sure have a good arm." He paused, "Say… where is that ghost?"

"Um, I have no idea," Danny lied. "Maybe he flew off, because he couldn't handle you guys anymore." He smirked, "I gotta say, that was pretty cool."

They were interrupted by a lady's voice, "Ryan, Stewart? I think Danny's gone, have you seen him?"

"Yes, Mrs. Conner, he's with us," Ryan said, to prove his point, he pulled Danny in front of him.

"Shouldn't he be in his room?"

"We were just, uh, out on a walk around the hospital," Ryan told her.

The lady sighed, "Alright, I suppose… Well you should take him back…"

"Right, we were just turning back," The doctor said.

"Oh, by the way Danny," Mrs. Conner started, "Your parents will be coming over in a few days, I think. I left them a message, but I'll call them again."

This message seemed to lighten Danny's mood, because he was in a happy mood when he got back to his room. Word spreaded fast around the hospital, that Danny told Danny Phantom stories. About every morning, a group of people would come in and listen to his story.

Danny even told the story about that night when Skulker came and attacked, even if Danny Phantom wasn't in it. Everyone was impressed and loved that story; they were curious, but didn't care, how Danny knew all of these stories. It was like he was his brother and knew everything Danny Phantom did.

The stories Danny told just came out of his mouth, as if he said it a bunch of times. But the only thing that was in his mind was seeing his family once again.

Danny couldn't believe he could have such an adventure in a hospital, and it he knew this was something he wouldn't forget in his lifetime.

…

**This is not the end, I repeat, this is not the END!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Lily Wingless: **Thanks! And I liked your "oooh". Hehe.

**Yijasha: **I don't know, haha, maybe they'll bring it up again. XD

**Liza Cobbler: **I'm not so sure if I'm ready for them to know yet.

**(INVISIBLE BOB *gasps*):** Well I'm glad that you're glad that I'm alive, noooootttt so much on the killing part. And I think you did protect me, my sisters didn't attack me this time. XD

**2Belle26: **I think I'll keep them clueless. XD I like their relationship too. :)

**Fugitive of Gray: **Lol, I went there and I left there. XD

**DFDP14: **Not at the moment…

**GhostDog401: **I laughed at your review, but dang, you should have said "I wore a TUTU on my HEAD!" then the Ghost Gabber would say "I wore a TUTU on my HEAD, fear me…"

**MiniHayden:** Lol, Danny brushes everything all the time. And he still does in this story. XD They might find out later… :) Thanks for being patient!

**Phantom-Stelo: **Lol, BUM BUM BUM!

**Jordylilly777: **I like them as "idiots". XD

**Rosebird333: **Lol, maybe you should go off an hour-long rant about what kind of tortures await for me, then I can stall time and have more lifetime. XD I don't think this was a cliffy. But they soon will happen later on. :) The story isn't over yet.

**DpLuver: **I see that was sarcasm that I made you late for class. XD But of course, I didn't make you late, my story did. XD Wow and it even test? I like the doctor's idiotic, so I try to. :)

**Aslan333: ** Thanks… I think…

**Cotom: **You should take a pic, I'm sure I would love your hair and Dani's. XD Whoop!

**Leo112: **Please will help, but I also like threats. :) I hope this was a faster update.

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **hehe.

**(ANOTHER INVISIBLE BOB! *double gasps*):** Haha! Sure I can try and find the ability to make the ghost gabbers invisible…

**Desiree Phantom:** *chuckles along with you*

**Master O' Time: **Lol, I like your little story at the beginning. Vlad lives in Wisconsin. You're review doesn't stink, it's a review. XD Great, now I lost the game…

**ThePurpleSuperCow:** Lol! SPIT WADS ARE YOURS!

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **I do like cliffhangers, I love them. Only when I do the cliffies, I hate it when I end up in a cliff hanger on a different story. (ones I'm reading.)

**Minsnow Phantom: **Lol, I really didn't think I was doing jokes… XD

**Okay, I DID find a way to make the ghost gabbers invisible, so right now they are invisible! **

**The house looks fabulous! Wrapped in toilet paper, ah, that's the FROOTLOOP'S style! The yard it literally trashed with a lot of stuff! Everything is perfect but we're missing one thing…**

**Danny: Let me go! What is this anyways? **

**Me: The string—rope? I'm not sure… but it works for you.**

**Danny: Why am I at Vlad's?**

**Me: To frame you, remember? To make the perfect crime. *chuckles***

**Danny: *looks around* I don't think this is the perfect crime.**

**Me: Sure it is, the toilet paper has your dad's face on it, the weapons are yours, and the other stuff we bought and he won't suspect a thing from us.**

**Danny: He'll be out in any second now.**

**Me: Yeah, that's why we're leaving right now. We've got a camra installed so we can watch it. *Smiles* Ah, we have everything planned out. Toodle-oo Danny!**

**Danny: Wait you're not serious!**

**Me: *To another person* Put Danny on Vlad's lawn.**

***Person moves Danny onto the lawn***

**Me: Good, GhostDog, tell everyone to hide somewhere far from the Frootloop's house.**

***GhostDog calls everyone to head back***

**Me: Let's watch this. *Grins***

**(please read and review!) **

**Oh, I got to SMASH A CAR ON THRUSDAY! IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! WITH A HUGE HAMMER! WHOOP! **


	24. Chapter 24

**No homework today, on a MONDAY! It's funny how I don't get HW on Monday's but I do during the week…**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

…

The night was peaceful, or so it was in Danny's dream. He liked what he was dreaming about, but he certainly didn't like how he woke up.

He was sure he was hearing his name in his dream, but he couldn't find out why a person in his dream kept repeating it.

"_Danny…"_

Danny seriously wanted this guy out of his dream; the name kept bugging him and he was getting irritated about it.

"_Danny…?"_

Couldn't he punch this guy in his dream? How was he supposed to do that if he didn't have _complete_ control of his dream?

"Danny…"

Weren't dreams meant to be something that you weren't supposed to get irritated about? It seemed like it was a good dream or either a bad dream, no annoying dreams, it doesn't fit.

"Danny."

Okay, Danny thought angrily, I am getting sick of this guy.

"_DANNY!"_

The halfas' eyes snapped wide open and the first thing he saw were the two doctors hovering over him, just a foot away from his face. Danny yelped loudly as if he had never seen anything like this.

The doctors backed away and cracked a smile, "You know, you are sure a deep sleeper." Ryan pointed out.

Danny lazily sat up to a sitting position, "Yeah, that's probably because I _rarely_ get any sleep at home." He said groggily.

The two doctors exchanged a look that Danny didn't catch, and then they looked back at the teen. "You're not getting enough sleep at home?" Ryan asked, "Why not?"

"Um, busy?" Danny said, even though it came out as a question.

"Have you been playing video games late at night?" Stewart asked, sounding like a mother.

The question seemed to bring confusion to Danny, "What?" He asked, "No, I don't, I love video games, but I just can't play them."

Stewart raised an eye brow, "Really? Then why are you busy at every night then? What are you doing that keeps you from sleeping?" The young doctor asked.

Danny got out of bed, stretching, and at the same time, giving out a loud, weird yawn. After he was doing that, he faced Stewart, "I just have some stuff that does. I'm not sure if I want to tell you yet. Actually, scratch that, I _don't _want you to know." The halfa said with a bit of annoyance in each word.

"Why not?" Ryan asked, stepping in for his buddy, "We could help you with your problems."

"No, let's just drop it," Danny said, almost too quickly. "Please?"

This only brought curious and annoyance to Ryan, "No way am I dropping it this time. You have dropped _way_ too many subjects. And besides, we are supposed to help you."

Danny folded his arms, clearly not happy where this is going, "But I don't want your noses going through my stuff. I can keep stuff if I want to."

"Yes, you're right, Danny," Ryan said, getting a bit edgy, "I don't have the rights to sneak into your business, but I am curious, and I _know_ you're having problems. And we might be able to help you! Why. Won't. You. Let. Us. Help. You?" The doctor was really on fire by this time; he hated when he would be _so_ close to something, but it _must_ travel farther away. He wouldn't tolerate with that kind of stuff.

Danny was stunned, the doctor, Ryan, just stood up and did all of _that._ Instead of being angry, he was proud. He was waiting for that, pretty much the whole time he was there. "Wow, Ryan, I'm actually proud you did that. About time you finally came out of that shell, hmm?" The halfa asked, a smile forming.

Ryan blinked, "What?" He asked, confused.

"That must've taken guts to do that," Danny said, "Especially to a patient."

The doctor blushed madly, he hadn't meant to do that, it wasn't his style and it was certainly not acceptable in the hospital. "I-I didn't mean to do that, Danny. It was an accident. I was so confused and curious, I wanted to know and learn more. I—"

"Relax, Ryan," The halfa said, plopping onto the bed. "I'm totally fine with it. I'm just surprise you actually did that."

"Wow, Ryan, but I do have to agree with Danny," Stewart said, finally finding his voice and giving his buddy a pat on the back, "I'm not sure if _I_ would've had the guts to do that."

"Well, some morning that became," Danny said, changing the subject.

Happy about the change of subject, Ryan relaxed a bit. "Say, it's a nice day today; Danny do you want to walk around in town today and grab some breakfast?"

"I'll do anything to go outside again," Danny replied happily. The halfa jumped off the bed and started to push the doctors out of the room, "I need some privacy to get changed. Same with you two, go on get changed!" The doctors were finally out of the room and the door closed.

The two doctors smiled, they were happy they were _sort_ of getting along with him. And they were happy that he was happy.

…

It didn't take long for the trio to get dressed; Danny got into those tan, baggy pants and blue t-shirt again. The doctors dressed up in some jeans and some sort of polo shirt.

The doctors made their way to Danny's _room_ and knocked on the door. After they heard that it was okay to go in, they opened the door and saw Danny hopping on one foot trying to get his shoe on. Ryan snickered and Stewart tried his best not to smile. But it was nearly impossible.

The halfa caught the sight of the doctors and gave them a playful glare to them as he finally got his shoe on. "I'm ready, are you two set?"

Ryan nodded, "Yup, you're the one running late though." He smiled, "Well, shall we head to the park? Perhaps find the place where we sat before?"

Danny frowned and hesitated; soon he forced a smile and said, "Yeah, I'm ready. An-and I've been thinking… maybe I should tell you some stuff too…"

Ryan and Stewart knew they should be excited that they were getting answers, but Danny seemed like he wasn't ready, like he'd been holding on to this like forever and wasn't ready to let it go. Ryan sighed heavily, "Danny… you don't have to tell us if you don't want to… I mean, we totally understand your stress…"

The halfa let out a sad sigh, "Well that's the problem, I mean, and I think I can trust you… I need more help. And I think you can handle it. I can trust you."

"So why wouldn't you tell us before?" Stewart asked, "I mean, you didn't want us to know then."

"Yeah, because—" Danny stopped himself and changed the subject. "Listen, we'll talk at the park, okay?"

On the way to the park the doctors felt uneasy, and they knew Danny felt the same way. They knew he was probably trying to find a _good_ way to tell them, a way where it won't get all awkward and keep the conversation going. Ryan was thinking how to respond, ready to ask him questions, a way where he won't answer and stop. And Stewart was doing the same.

It didn't take long for them to reach the park. It felt like they were just about to enter into a court and they have to answer or ask all of these questions.

Luckily, no one took _their_ spot; they settled into a good position and no one spoke for a minute.

Finally the two doctors looked at Danny as he took a deep breath, "Okay so, you guys can start with questions. I'll try my best to answer."

Ryan hesitated, "Well, uh, why haven't you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Fighting…" Danny responded softly.

The was a shocking answer, and very shocking that Danny answered right away. "Gang related?"

Danny choked back a laugh, "A _gang?_ No, no way."

"Then, why fighting?"

"Um, that part it touchy," The halfa replied, "Any other questions?"

This time Stewart took his turn, "Yeah, what were you going to tell us…?"

The teen tensed, and didn't dare make eye contact with the two doctors sitting by him. "Well," He drew a breath, "I-I have been thinking… but, it's such a tight subject, a huge secret. And I'm not so sure if I want to tell you quite yet…"

"Again, Danny, you don't have to tell us," Ryan reminded him.

"But my mind is begging me to tell you," Danny said, "And I just don't know how to tell you. Like the right way…"

"However you say it, Danny," Stewart said with a warm smile, "We'll understand. We're doctors; we know how to understand confusing situations."

The halfa hesitated and he stared at the grass, "Maybe it will be better if I show you instead." He whispered.

"Like right now?" Stewart asked stupidly.

Danny snapped his head at his direction, "Yeah, right now; place where everyone is going to see. Sure why not? Stewart, I'm not that stupid." He said sarcastically

Stewart blushed, "Sorry, so uh, where then?"

Danny thought for a second, "How about that pond that's down there?" He suggested, pointing at the direction behind the doctors. "No one ever goes there. Besides, the pond isn't open, I mean like there are trees hiding it."

The two doctors agreed that would do; they headed that direction and as they drew closer, the more Danny didn't feel so good. The walk didn't take long, maybe about three minutes; when they entered the "woods" they saw the pond almost right away.

And no one was there.

They found a place and Danny looked out in the dirty pond ahead of him. "So, um, promise not to freak out when I show you? Please?"

The two doctors said they wouldn't freak out.

Danny sighed, "Okay,"

The halfa was starting to regret this whole thing, but he knew he would feel better once they knew. He knew that it would be like the world was lifted off his shoulders. He just had to know his secret.

He allowed the white rings form around him, hearing some gasps from the doctors. After the transformation, Ryan stared at him with shock written all over his face. Stewart on the other hand, passed out from all the stuff that was trying to confirm in his brain.

About a minute went by of silence, and Danny turned back to his human form. Now, he wasn't so sure if he was supposed to tell them that. What were they going to say? More importantly, what were they going to choose to do with his secret?

…

**I am totally sorry, I cannot do review replies.**

**For those who were wondering why I was smashing a car on Thursday. It was because it was "Drug Free" week and the car was "Mothers Against Drunk Driving". Everyone who paid to smash the car got to smash the car in front of the whole school. And everyone was like "Smash the car people!" "Hit the horn!" "Smash the roof!" "Get the trunk!"**

**So, yeah, it was pretty cool. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

…

It didn't take long for Ryan to snap back out from his shock trance, but it seemed forever to Danny. Waiting for their reactions to be over was getting a bit uncomfortable. Seen Stewart on the grass made the halfa even more uncomfortable, he felt like he just shot him and didn't know what to do at the point. And staring at him wasn't helping.

"I—Er…Di-did…uh…" Ryan sputtered.

The teen didn't move an inch, but his heart rate was rising and he could hear the heart beat pounding through his ears. He was getting nervous and felt his palms getting sweaty. Danny wasn't sure what to say at this point; now he really was regretting this. But it was too late, just like when someone posts a picture on the internet, you can't take it back.

"Ryan?" Danny asked nervously.

The doctor tense, "D-Danny…? Di-did you j-just…?"

The teen bit his lip, not knowing what to say to the confused—shocked—doctor. "R-Ryan, it's still me though, Danny Fenton." The halfa said softly, trying to calm the doctor _and_ himself.

"But… how…?" Ryan asked, confused, but slowly coming out of his shockness.

"I don't want to explain right now," Danny said, "Perhaps later?"

"S-sure…" The young doctor sputtered, "Where's Stewart?"

Danny glanced at the doctor on the grass; seeing the eyes shift, Ryan looked at to where he was looking at. He saw Stewart lying on the ground, unconscious. "What happened? You didn't do anything to him, right?" Ryan suddenly asked Danny.

"I didn't do anything," Danny said slowly, "He passed out after the… well, you know."

Ryan nodded slowly, getting what Danny was talking about. But he still couldn't believe his eyes! Danny, the patient that he was for a couple of months now, was the town _super hero?_ No wonder Danny was wondering why they hadn't figured it out; they could've simply checked his DNA, which they did… that explained why his blood type was different!

The doctor knelt down by Stewart. "How long was he like this?" Ryan asked.

The halfa had knelt down also, on the other side of Stewart. "Not long, a few minutes, perhaps?" Danny said. "Do you know how to wake him up? Like some sort of phrase that will snap him out of this?"

Ryan knitted his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Like a reflex, but a reflex to a phrase," The teen explained.

"I'm sort of getting it, but could you give me an example? My brain is still trying to wrap around the stuff I just saw." Ryan said.

Danny felt uneasy, but he answered anyways, "Like, uh, for me. Since I'm used to fighting ghost's all the time… and if someone says something ghost related or something like that, I'll act on it kind of thing."

"Oh!" The doctor said almost too quickly, "Yes, I've known Stewart for a while. I know a word, er, phrase that will work on him."

Danny stared at him, clearly waiting for him to do his job. Ryan cleared his throat, "CODE BLUE ALERT!"

Stewart's eyes snapped wide open, along with, "Where are the shock pads?"

The halfa couldn't help but stifle a snicker, Ryan, seeing his expression, raised an eyebrow. But soon cracked a small grin; Stewart got to a sitting position, "Where are the sho—oh… where are we…?"

"Um, at the pond," Ryan said trying to refresh his memory, "Don't you remember…?"

"The last thing I remember is fluffy gummy bears…" Stewart shook his head, "Seriously I don't remember what _just_ happened, but I do remember walking here since Danny had to show us something… wait I remember it! Holy crap! I can't believe this!"

Everyone got back to their feet.

"You have a lot of explaining," Ryan said, and making a mental note to himself.

"I figured," Danny said sarcastically.

"Wait, so you're really… Danny _Phantom_?" Stewart asked in awe.

The teen shifted his feet, "Um, sure let's go with that. But you have to _promise_ not to tell anyone, and I mean no one." Danny said.

"That explains everything, the glowing eyes, disappearing behind our backs and shinning the flashlight, the wall incident…" Ryan muttered, "How could we be so _blind_."

"Oh and the backflip!" Stewart added.

"Yeah, how could we leave that one out," Ryan said sarcastically, "That explains the stories too…"

Ryan turned back to Danny, "I wonder why you're parents haven't told us that would've helped us so much."

"Well… they don't know about my secret," Danny said. "I never told them."

"Why wouldn't they know?" Stewart asked, "They're your parents still."

"Yeah, I know," Danny said miserably, "I'm not ready to face them yet; anyways, what time is it?"

"Changing the subject now are we?" Ryan asked, cracking a smile.

Seeing that the doctor was messing with him, Danny gave him a grin as well. He still hadn't had the chance to see if they would really keep his secret still a secret, but he already was starting to feel better. No more hiding secrets from the two, most active doctors in the world.

"You know guys," Danny said, drawing the two doctors' attention, "I never really got to say thank you for everything, and how awesome you two are. I may be a _super hero_ but I'm still a teen. You're still gonna have to push me."

"Ah, we still have to give you a few more shots to get better," Ryan teased.

Dannys' eyes widen in fear, "I _hate_ needles, please not another one! You're going to have to drag me to the hospital." The halfa fell flat on his bottom and smiled in triumph.

"Seriously?" Ryan said dryly. "This is your get away?"

"Sure why not?" Danny said. "I'm still stubborn, ghost or not I am not having another shot."

Ryan shared Stewart a sly smile, "You know, I can push your family's appointment to meet you tomorrow farther if I have to." The doctor smiled innocently, "Your choice."

Danny frowned, "I hate you."

The two doctors laughed.

…

"Just because I was slowing down and you, somehow, thought I was going to get away, doesn't mean, when you get a hold of me, you have to stuff me in a dumpster," Danny said, irritated.

"Well, all the trash fell off easily, plus, showers are still standing today," Ryan joked, smiling. And Stewart couldn't help to chuckle every once now and there.

Danny gave him a playful glare, before pushing the doors that led into the hospital. "You know I can always get my playful revenge," He smiled.

"I don't even think I want to go towards that direction," Ryan said.

"I think that's a little too late, hmm?" Danny asked, trying to make his best evil look on.

Stewart paled, "I guess… But still…"

Danny just laughed, "You guys are still so much fun to mess with."

A lady walked up to them, with her hands behind her back. "Ryan? Stewart? Where have you been?" She asked.

"On a walk with Danny," Ryan told her.

"You guys were out for a while," She said, showing concern, "Did anything happen?"

"Uh, no, got distracted perhaps," Stewart filled in. "But it was fun while it lasted."

The lady gave them a warm smile, "Oh and also, I found this in the hallway…" She pulled the item from behind her back, it was a broken flashlight, the one Danny had used on Skulker that night. "It had your room number."

"Right, uh, that was from that other night…" Ryan said, "Danny was using it." The halfa slowly gave him a glare, showing him a "nice way to blame me" look. Ryan smiled sheepishly, "Uh, but then I had it at the end."

The lady nodded, "Hmm, you guys should take Danny back to his room now." And with that she walked off with her heels smacking against the tile floor.

"For some reason," Danny started as they walked again, "I do not like the lady's tone of voice."

Ryan nodded, "She's a bit strict, that's all."

"I'd say pushy," Stewart muttered.

Danny was happy that the doctors took this seriously with his secret; they didn't have a change of personality. That's all Danny wanted, he didn't want anything to change, and he would've hate it if they started to act strangely all because he was different. And they still had a good ol' time, joking around, and that type of stuff.

The halfa couldn't have asked for better doctors that helped him throughout the months of struggle. He smiled and put his arms around the two doctors; they smiled, while Stewart had a bit trouble breathing from all the excitement as they walked towards an elevator.

"You know what?" Danny said, as they got into an elevator to take them up to his room, "I'll get my revenge right now; you two _so_ own me breakfast."

And the elevator door closed.

…

**Yeah, sorry it was short. It's still not over; Danny still has to go home, have some school parts, and beat up Skulker some more. Ah, and the last chapter is going to be good too. I will put "the end" at the end of the last chapter, so no worries. Maybe we have about six more chapters, perhaps more, less? It just depends. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Phantom-Stelo: **I'm taking that as a compliment. :)

**Nycorrall: **I like Ryan and Stewart too. :) and thanks.

**ForeverHalfa: **Haha, for fun might be a bad idea, but if there's a reason, sure why not?

**AngieTheLuxray: **Yeah, I thought it would be awesome if he passed out. I had time to update, so I decided to. :)

**Lily Wingless: **Haha, life is full of surprises.

**2Belle26: **I was going too, but I figured that they should know soon. Yup, smashing a car in front of the whole school was pretty awesome. They snapped some photos to put in for the year book. :)

**Yijasha: **How am I going to respond to your scream? XD

**Seaphantom:** Thanks. :)

**DFDP14: **Here's an early update, hopefully.

**MiniHayden: **Someone used my favorite word: EPICNESS. Here is the chapter!

**Leo112: **The pass out seemed like it would be good for Stewart. I don't know why, it just seemed right. Here's more. :)

**Aslan333: ** Thanks!

**Watson Baker:** Well, thanks! That's good news! XD here's next update!

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **I see that now. :) haha, here ya go.

**Cotom: **Hammer+crowd=fun. That's funny with the straws. XD niiiiicccceeee… :)

**Master O' Time: **Then I have no idea where Vlad lives. *shrugs* sorry! The NERF gun thing sound fun… XD

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **even if I could, I couldn't since they threw out the car.

**Sub Zero0: **That song was really random O.o yet I still laughed stupidly at it, I do admit it was funny. XD

**CatchingWind: **Haha, I guess. We did have a fun "Drug Free" week. We got to wear random stuff throughout the week. Our theme was "It's up to me to be drug free".

**4evermediatorlover2010: **Here is the chapt. Thanks!

**Thanks guys! The reviews were fun to read! **

**Vlad is really steaming now and seriously dumping his trash on **_**innocent Danny.**_** He'll never know…**

**Vlad: Mark my words Daniel…**

**Danny: It wasn't me! It was the group of kids, or whatever!**

**Vlad: *sighs angrily* I don't have time for this; this was for sure your mess. I want you to clean it up!**

**Danny: But it wasn't me! I swear Vlad, I was **_**framed**_**.**

**Vlad: Sure, I thought no one could beat you. Who could have possibly framed you? **

***Far from Vlad's house* Me: Do you guys have a feeling he'll find out…? Naw…**

***Camera explodes***

**Me: Okay, maybe he will… Everyone, let's get to position, so we can defend our self from the angry frootloop!**

***everone gets to their places***

**Me: *holding a NERF gun* While you're on this, please read and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The best thing about fall break is: no school. The worst thing about fall break: the dentist. (I hate the dentist, it's my worst nightmare.)**

**Hey look who's updating this week! This will be the third time in the week I'll be updating! **

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

…

Danny stood silently, staring out the window. He liked seeing all the moving things, just out on the other side, moving. It, somehow, entertained him. He watched people walked on the sidewalks, talking to their buddies on their side. The teen liked seeing the cars go by and the clouds slowly move across the blue sky.

It wasn't long after he had his breakfast, and the reveal. He was still shocked that they took it so well and didn't go crazy and announcing it to the whole world.

The halfa's blue eyes darted everywhere that he could see. Looking out the window and seeing everything so peaceful, made him happy inside. He felt like he could do anything he wished; he really felt like a small flight in the blue sky.

But the main reason Danny was happy, because he was going home tomorrow. His family was coming to see him _and_ take him home tomorrow; it was like his birthday wish came true. Speaking of birthday, he couldn't believe the shot incident happened just before his birthday.

Danny glanced some more outside then turned around to go sit on his bed. But in side he wanted to dance around and cry out in joy. After months of all of these struggles, he was able to see his family once again.

After the reveal happened, Ryan and Stewart were still those goofy people, and were still fun to mess with. At times, Stewart would sort of loss control of his breathing because he was either talking to Danny, or if Danny said a compliment to him.

The teen heard a soft tap on the floor; curious, Danny turned around and scanned the floor. It didn't take long to figure out what had caused the small tap on the floor, it was a penny. The halfa walked over to it and picked it up; he even studied it for a second. Then another tap interrupted him, but it was louder. The teen's head snapped up and saw Ryan and Stewart grinning at him, waving also.

Danny cracked a smile; he should've known the penny was from the doctors. "Well? Are you going to come in or not?" He asked the doctors.

Even if the door was closed, they knew he was wondering if they were going to come in. Ryan got a hold of the door handle and the door swung wide open.

"Well, did you enjoy your breakfast?" Ryan asked.

"It was good," Danny admitted, "I really liked it." He showed the penny to them, "This was you, wasn't it?"

"Well yeah," Stewart said, "Have you seen those movies where they use a penny for a distraction and then the attacker would attack?"

"I think so," Danny smiled, "I'm sure one of my friends showed me a movie with that kind of trick."

Ryan waved his hand to dismiss the conversation, "Anyways," He said, "We were wondering if you wanted anything? You seemed quiet these few hours, did we do something?"

"Nah," The teen said, "I was just really excited to see my family and friends again."

"Well, yeah, but if I were in that situation, I would be really chatty and stuff," Ryan said, smiling.

"Well I was looking outside too," Danny said.

"Defending the town still?"

"It's a nice day," The teen said, "And yes, I'll always be defending the town."

The room became really quiet after that, Ryan closed the door and he took a deep breath before speaking again, "Danny, I have a question." He said slowly.

"Hmm? What's that?" Danny asked folding his arms unconsciously.

"How long has it been since you've used your powers?" Ryan asked.

Danny became eerie quiet and searched his mind for a reply, "I think the last time I used them was the day I fought Skulker at the alley place." He said.

"So haven't been, uh, sneaking out at night then?" The doctor asked, hoping that wasn't a rude question.

Seeing that the doctor was just asking, "No, I haven't. I guess I've never really tried or thought of it for a while." Danny answered.

Ryan sighed in relief that Danny didn't get angry with him, but he did ask another question, "Where does the town think Danny Phantom is right now?" He asked.

"Um, I honestly don't know," Danny shrugged. "Maybe I'll give them a surprise appearance." He chuckled if it was an inside joke.

Stewart jumped into the conversation, "I have a question, and it's random. But anyways, I was just wondering what it's like to fly."

Startled by the question, a smile formed across his face, "It's nice, I really like it. Probably the best power I have." Danny said.

"That's awesome," Stewart said, trying to hide his excitement. "What does it feel like?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to see for yourself?"

"What are you taking about?"

"Do you want a ride across the town?" The halfa asked.

"Seriously?" Stewart asked, his eyes full of excitement.

"Yeah, I can give you both a short ride across town." He smiled, "I'm sure you'll like it." Danny made an 'o' formed with his mouth, "For some reason that reminded me of something. Did you get a new flashlight?"

Very confused, Ryan asked, "A new flashlight? Why?"

"I think it comes in handy of a murder weapon," The teen said. "It worked well on Skulker."

"You're gonna whack someone with it?" Stewart asked.

"I like the flashlight, besides, it a memory of the time I scared you guys," Danny smirked.

"You could of scared Stewart by making a ghost noise," Ryan muttered.

Hearing the comment, Stewart slapped the back of Ryan's head, hearing an "ow". Danny chuckled lightly at the two doctors that were playing around with each other.

Thinking about all the funny moments that had happened throughout the months, Danny remembered one and smiled, "Say, do you guys have a dollar on you?" He asked.

"Uh, why?" Ryan asked, patting his pockets that he could find on him.

"You'll see," Danny said.

…

"Stupid venting machine," Danny muttered, while he kept hitting his head on the glass of the machine. "I just asked for one, simple, Skittle bag and what do you give me? Nothing."

"You know that does happen sometimes," Stewart said, walking up to Danny. "But I've never see anyone start banging their head against the machine and talk to it."

"It doesn't like me," Danny joked. "I mean I must've done something to it and it won't give me the Skittle bag." He gave a playful glare at the machine, "It sucked up the dollar for free!"

"That was _my_ dollar," Ryan said, acting as if he deserved some credit.

"It's just a dollar, we can try again," Stewart suggested.

"A dollar is a lot to me," Danny muttered.

Stewart rolled his eyes and reached for his wallet, but Danny stopped him. "Nah, I'll get the Skittle, no machine gets away with free money." He turned his hand intangible and reached for the Skittle bag he wanted. He pulled it back out and his have turned back with a Skittle bag in his hand.

"That's stealing." Stewart said stupidly.

"It's _not_ stealing," Danny corrected, "We gave it a dollar and it gives us candy. It stole from us." He smirked and started walking back to his room with the Skittle bag in his hand.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't stealing, but still, it looked like it," Stewart muttered and Ryan just laughed.

…

"Wait after all of these months," Stewart began, "The Skittle thing was for reals? You actually wanted some Skittles?"

"Yeah," Danny said, munching on one, "No one can turn down Skittles." He grabbed another one and ate it. "That rememinds me, Ryan I owe you a dollar."

Ryan put his hands up in the air as if he was giving up on an enemy, "Nah, its fine. Enjoy the treat."

Danny raised his eye brow, "You sure?"

"Yup, let's just say, it's a gift," Ryan said, "For being such a great kid here, okay?"

"Okay," The halfa said, "I'll save the rest," He took the Skittles and put it under his pillow. "You guys ready?"

Ryan knitted his eyebrows, "Ready for what?"

Danny laughed, "You guys couldn't have possibly have forgotten, was the Skittle thing really that entertaining?"

"I guess…"

Stewart piped up, "Oh! I remember! Flying!"

Ryan gave Danny an "oh I remember now" look and Danny just laughed some more. "Okay just stand by the bathroom door," the halfa said, "I'll transform in the bathroom and take one of you guys, then I'll come back and get the other one. So don't freak out when one of you disappear."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Stewart asked nervously.

"I'm going invisible," Danny said, "People can't see Danny Phantom in the room, that would be weird." He shook his head as if it was a bad memory and walked into the bathroom.

The two doctors followed him after the door closed. They saw a flash under the door crack, and then a second later Stewart vanished in thin air. It did indeed surprise Ryan; he even blinked a few times to see if he just saw what he saw. But then he remembered Danny's warning.

He sighed in relief and walked around the room, wondering what it might feel like to fly whenever you felt like it. Ryan walked towards the window and scanned the sky to see if he could find Stewart and Danny flying overhead. And sure enough, he saw them out in the distance; it looked like a small, black blob in the blue sky.

A smile formed across Ryan's face, it sure did look fun.

…

It wasn't long before the two had returned. Stewart came back all giggly and excitement was still in his eyes, Ryan could tell it was something he wouldn't forget, it was defiantly going into the "Fun Times" book.

Right when Stewart had returned, Ryan felt light and tingly, and before he knew it he was in the air. He was hundreds of feet in the air; he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was all just amazing.

Ryan looked up and saw Danny smiling down at him; the teen hovered for a few seconds, to let Ryan get his surroundings before taking off. When he did take off, the first thing that escaped Ryan's mouth was a whoop of joy. At times Danny even went down below and would be a couple of feet off of the ground and the road would be moving superfast underneath Ryan's feet. Then the halfa would shoot back up in the air.

Throughout the whole flying ride, he cried in joy and excitement. He hadn't felt this happy for a long time; it was the best thing Ryan could witness.

Danny started to slow down and they went for a smooth ride over the buildings. Ryan looked back to see where they were, but something caught his eye; Danny didn't have any legs.

Confused, but mostly shocked, Ryan couldn't help to ask, "Where are your legs Danny?"

Startled by the voice, Danny looked down, then back at his wispy tail, "Ah, that happens when I fly." He stopped and made his legs return, "See? It's fine. It actually makes me go faster."

"Do-does it feel weird?" Ryan asked.

"No, not really, it just feel like your legs are together or something," He started to fly forward again, and headed back to the hospital.

It was about a minute before they reached to the hospital; no scratch that, about thirty seconds then another thirty seconds before everyone was in the room. The two doctors chatting excitedly while Danny was sitting on his bed, listening and eating his Skittles again.

A shrilled scream and crashing interrupted their conversation, then a gunshot followed after that.

…

**I'm sorry I just can't seem to end this story. XD I said there was ABOUT six more chapters. I'm not sure.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Aslan333: **Haha, glad it entertained you!

**Phantom-Stelo: **Haha, niiiiiiceeee.

**Watson Baker: **Code Blue Alert seemed good. XD Seriously I got you addicted to Skittles?

**CatchingWind: **Wow, well it seems like you go to a charter or privet school… Well you're welcome for the distraction. XD

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **I'm sorry for the short chapter, truly am. But this one is longer. And good thing you're defending!

**Nycorrall: **It won't be over yet, but soon…

**GhostDog401: **Haha, the Ghost Gabber really likes you!

**(No name here) Possibly invisible bob: **I'll be sad when this story is over too, I really enjoyed writing it. :)

**Lily Wingless:** About six more.

**DFDP14: **Haha, yes, I agree too. XD

**2Belle26: **Your weapons will come in handy. XD

**MiniHayden: **I will make it a good ending. :)

**Dpluver:** I guess you got your review submitted in time. XD And you're welcome for the happiness. :)

**Leo112: **Yeah, the revenge was the breakfast. XD

**Cotom: **Gummy bears, yup! :) I like your compliment! XD

**Phanfa925: **Thanks!

**Jordylilly777: **Haha, yes they found out. I couldn't keep them clueless any longer. XD

**I-Luv-Aang-Percy-Danny:** Haha, yes he did.

**Tails2323: **Reading this during an earthquake drill, I don't think that was a good idea, but hearing it sounds funny. XD So I don't know. ;) Haha, the action figures. XD

**Master O' Time: **Yeah, I went into your room and stole it. XD Sure, if I get the chance to shoot him I'll make him go to a horror hospital. XD

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **yes, you get the spit wads. XD

**Thanks for all the funny reviews! **

**Vlad: What is this thing?**

**Danny: It's a camera, Vlad. A camera from the people who did all of this.**

**Vlad: This is your camera! You're trying to make me think that you didn't do this all, but really you did!**

**Danny: No, honestly, Vlad I didn't do this!**

***Back to where we are***

**Me: Okay the couch is a good defense, desks, chairs, and… cups…? Oh well, anything will work!**

***Everyone gets a helmet on and their weapons ready for action***

**Me: We shall wait here till he figures it out. *To another person* Activate another camera that Vlad hasn't destroyed!**

***Person turns on another good camera***

**Danny: Maybe they're still here…**

**Vlad: I want you to start cleaning this up Daniel! I don't have all day!**

**Danny: But it wasn't me!**

***Vlad sees another camera and it explodes***

**Me: Okay, he's not very happy. He'll find us soon, I think… Unless he's really that clueless… Please read and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Leo gave me an idea, and I couldn't help to write it soon…Leo gets credit! So here is the update… **

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

…

The trio hit the floor almost right away; all of them covered their heads and stared at each other, hoping they weren't the target. But Stewart and Ryan kept giving "are you going to beat up the person?" look. Danny noticed the look, but he didn't want to beat him up like he normally did, he wanted to attack the enemy with some fun in it.

Finally after about 30 seconds, which felt like forever, Ryan faced Danny, "Are you going to go after him?" He hissed.

"No, not the way I do it," Danny replied calmly.

Stewart gulped, "How can you be so calm about this?" He asked nervously.

"Relax, I've done this a lot, I've been in worse than this," The halfa said, still covering his head.

Another gunshot echoed across the hospital; the two doctors flinched. "Please do something; we can risk anyone dying here." Ryan begged.

"Sure, what am I here for?" The halfa joked.

"Um, you got hurt so you're here…" Stewart muttered stupidly.

Danny rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. Now, do you guys have a flashlight?" He asked randomly.

"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked, then shook his head, "This is not the time to joke around, Danny."

"I'm not joking," The halfa said seriously, "I really need the flashlight, you know how well it worked with me." He grinned at the memory.

Ryan sighed in annoyance, "Okay, it's under the bed, we did get a new one." He said, pointing his shaky finger at the bottom of the bed.

"Thanks," The teen said and right after that, he vanished in front of them. They heard some movements by them and they saw the bottom of the bed move just a bit.

They saw the flashlight underneath the bed move a tad then vanish also. They felt a small breeze by them and Danny _Phantom_ appeared out of nowhere and sat by them, holding the flashlight in his hand.

The two doctors jumped at the sudden appearance, but calmed down that it was just Danny, but it took them a few seconds that he was the same person still. The ghost kid gave them an encouraging smile, "You know, you might want to get near the window, you might enjoy this." He turned invisible but the flashlight hovered in midair.

"Wicked," Stewart muttered in awe.

They heard a soft chuckle then the flashlight started to move up then towards the door. The black flashlight hovered for a second by the window then turned to a transparent color and went through the window and onto the other side.

"Double wicked," Stewart said again.

The two doctors started to crawl on their hands and knees slowly to the window; they would stop whenever they heard a sound. Finally they found the courage to peek a bit over the window seal; they saw the flashlight hovering in the middle of the hallway, just a few yards away from them.

Then they heard a gruffly voice, it was muffled, but since they were by the window, they could hear it just fine. "Who's there?" The voice asked, staying strong, low, and dangerous.

There wasn't a sound to be made, Danny hid the flashlight and kept it out of sight from the guy that was very close to him. The two doctors heard footsteps creak on the tile floor, and their breathing was something they heard as well.

The man that was standing in the middle of the hallway, slowly walking forward towards Danny's room, wore all black. He had a black sweatshirt, black pants, gloves, shoes, and he even had a black mask.

The doctors looked to see where Danny was; they saw the flashlight still in the same place, but right after they got a look at the flashlight, it disappeared. About ten seconds went by and the lights flickered off; then the flashlight, that Danny was holding, came back to view, at the same place.

The man yelped in surprise as the lights had turned off; he quickly reached into his pocket and brought out a small blue flashlight. The flashlight of his was in his left hand and the gun was on his right.

Danny's flashlight flickered on as well; the man stopped his tracks and moved his flashlight towards where the light he saw. He gasped in surprise.

The flashlight was coming closer to him and no one was holding it.

The man took a step back and threatened it with his gun, but his hand shook in fright.

"You don't want to do this…" Danny said in his best eerie voice.

"W-who's t-there?" The man asked, showing fear in his gruffly voice.

The flashlight disappeared as if it was scared of the man's voice and that's what the guy thought. He gave out a small cheer and started to walk towards Danny's room again; but then two candles hovered in midair, floating towards him again.

The man stopped again.

"You're dreaming…" The halfa said in a smooth tone of voice.

"No, no I'm not," The guy said, and he touched himself to see if he could feel himself.

"Yes, you are…" The teen said and the candles hovered a bit higher than where it was already at. "Do floating candles happen in real life…?"

The man hesitated, "No, but I know this is real." He raised his gun, "Put the candles down, I know this is some sort of trick!" He looked around to see where the source was really coming from.

The candles' lights flickered off as if a gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew them out. Then the candles seemed to lose its balance and shattered onto the tile. The man yelped in fear and took a few steps back. The guy looked, with his flashlight, for something else to happen.

A clatter came from behind him, making the guy turn around swiftly. His eyes darted for the source of that clattering noise; the only thing he saw was some sort of metal with wheels on it. From the lack of darkness, he couldn't really tell what it was, even with his small flashlight. But the _thing_ started to move slowly, its wheels moaning with every push it got. The man backed up with fear and moved his shaky gun up to it; the metal thing didn't dare stop.

Another gunshot rang through the hospital.

The metal thing had a hole from the shot, but it still kept on moving.

"You're dreaming…" Danny said, pushing the cart thingy towards the man. He was sure the guy was about to run away from all the strange things around him. But Danny had to admit, this guy was kind of brave. "This doesn't happen for real."

"It's a trick!" The man sputtered, still holding his gun towards the moving cart. "I know it is! Stop this! Whoever is playing this prank, I tell you to stop, or I'll shoot!"

"You missed me before," The halfa said in his eerie tone. "Why should it do any harm this time…?"

The man pressed slightly on the trigger, but at that same time, the cart stopped moving. The guy sighed in relief, and moved his hand away from the trigger. But the flashlight came back to haunt him.

"This flashlight," Danny said, walking towards him, invisible, "Is your worst nightmare…"

The infamous, black flashlight got into a whacking position and was prepared to hit the guy. A loud thud came from the floor, the gun and the blue flashlight had hit the floor. The guy in black ran down the hallway, screaming and a moment later, doors slammed.

Danny's flashlight disappeared and ten seconds went by and the lights came back to life.

The two doctors' heads snapped around as they heard something rolling across the floor. The flashlight had returned back to its rightful place and the halfa was on the bed, of course, finishing his Skittles.

The doctors cracked a smile and got back to their feet. "That was _awesome!" _Stewart cried.

Danny swallowed down a piece of Skittle, "Told you it would be more fun that way." He grinned and ate another piece.

Ryan walked over to Danny's bed side, "I have to admit, that was pretty cool." He said.

"Cool?" Danny asked in disbelief, "It think it was more… _epic_ than cool." He smiled, "But either way, you guys enjoyed it."

"One question though," Ryan said.

"Yeah?"

"You just let the bad guy get away?"

"It won't be a big deal," Danny said, shrugging, "Since the police are already out and surrounding the hospital."

The two doctors chuckled and started to talk to Danny, asking him millions of questions of how he did some of these awesome moves. The halfa smiled as he answered all of those questions, he thought that was fun and he did indeed enjoy that.

He just wanted to get into a good mood before his family and friends came over. And he couldn't believe his ears that they were going to see him _tomorrow. _These best days continued on and he knew he was _never_ going to forget those memories.

Danny looked up at them, "You guys just made these months worth something good, and that means a lot."

…

**Sorry it was short! I have no time to do review replies or the invasion again. My time is running out. I'll see you guys sometime next week! Enjoy this chapter for this weekend!**

**Please read and review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry, slower update this week. But enjoy anyways!**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight_

…

The clock seemed to go very slow this morning, or that's what Danny thought. He was so excited to see his family; he didn't really do anything but just to stare at the clock. Well for most of the time. But whenever he wanted the time to go faster, it would do the opposite.

It was about nine in the morning, and his family was coming over at about 11ish. He didn't know what to do for the next two hours; even some ghosts didn't even come out to _play_ with him. Danny felt like he was going to have to suffer for two hours.

A knock interrupted his thoughts; his head snapped to the direction where the knock came from. A smile crept on Danny's face as he saw Ryan waving through the window. The halfa made a "come in" motion with his hand; Ryan saw the sign and walked in.

"I didn't think you would be up at this time," Ryan admitted, adding a wink.

Danny shrug, "I can't sleep in when I get to see my family again." He smiled as if it was a funny memory.

"Well, I can't blame you," The doctor said, grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the edge of Danny's bed. "I'd probably do the same thing if I were you." He took a seat and the chair gave out a soft moan.

The halfa got to a sitting position and sat leg crossed, "Yeah, it feels like Christmas morning to me, except I have to wait two hours." He frowned and gave out a soft pout.

That only made Ryan laugh, "You know, two hours isn't very long if you actually _do_ something."

"Yeah, like what?" Danny asked, folding his arms. "I'm fresh out of ideas." He smirked.

"Well, you could go out for a walk," Ryan suggest.

"I did that this morning," The halfa said.

Ryan blinked as if he had been slapped and it took a moment to realize what just happened, "Wait, _what?" _He asked in disbelief.

"I went out for a walk already," Danny admitted, "I got up early and took a walk around town. It helped actually."

"You went out without _permission?_" Ryan cried, nearly falling out of his seat. "Why would you do that?"

"No, actually I talked to a lady," The teen said, "She said she would let you or Stewart know if you came by and asked where I would be."

Ryan seemed to calm down a bit, "Okay, well, uh… how about playing board games?" He asked.

"Not really my type, it makes me feel old," Danny said, "Except chess."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Chess? Why is that?" He asked, now interested.

"It's a long story, actually," Danny waved his hand to dismiss the conversation, "Moving on; how about just talking?" The teen suggested.

"Talking with whom?" Ryan asked stupidly.

Danny gave the doctor a "are you serious" look. It took Ryan a few seconds to know that he was talking about him; he made an 'o' with his mouth then made a clicking sound, "Gottcha." He said.

"Yeah," Danny said to try and keep the conversation going.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Ryan asked.

"Well, um, about the day your boss kind of freaking out...?"

"What do you mean "about the day my boss kind of freaked out"?" Ryan asked.

"You said you guys didn't know why type of blood type I had," Danny said, "Remember?"

"Right," The doctor said sheepishly, "Well, we took some tests and they were different. So the reported it to my boss and he was just as confused as they were. So we weren't able to give some blood to you from other people, we were worried it would be mixed up and kill you."

"Well, do you want to know what blood type I have?" Danny asked.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I don't really have any different blood type," The halfa said. "I have O Negative, along with some ectoplasm."

"Would it still kill you if we gave you that type, with the ectoplasm, I mean?" Ryan asked.

"No, if it's fine at where it is right now, how will it hurt from later on?" Danny asked.

"I was just making sure,"

"Sure," Danny said with a hint of sarcasm.

The conversation didn't really carry on after that, Ryan said he had to go make some changes with something. Danny was disappointed that his only company, so far, had to leave. While he was trying to get rid of his boredom, he paced around the room thinking about stuff; he didn't know what kind of stuff, but something to at least entertain him.

That didn't last very long.

He could've gone for a flight to get his mind off of the time counting down, but he didn't feel like it at the moment. All he wanted was to see his family.

Since it was _so _quiet in the room, the clock did indeed echo in the room. Danny sighed in frustration as he saw that he had an hour and thirty minutes left. Finally giving up, he plopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He was happy when a knock entered the silence; almost right away, Danny got up and looked to see who it was.

It was Ryan, Stewart, and a couple of their friends, or so it seemed.

To make the boredom not so bad, he told them they could come on in. The door didn't hesitate to stay close and the doctors piled in. There were about six, seven people in the room.

Danny smiled warmly at them and Ryan walked up to the halfa. "They liked your story telling," Ryan said calmly, "And since, well, you're leaving today, which is a total bummer, they would like one more story."

"I will miss you guys for sure," Danny said with a smile, "Sure, anything to get rid of the boredom. What kind of story?"

Ryan winked and said in a soft whisper, "_Your_ story."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He smirked, "Okay then."

Ryan announced that Danny was going to tell them a story; the doctors were excited to listen to the teen's story telling. They shot him encouraging smiles and took a seat that they had brought in with them. The halfa took a seat on his bed with the doctors surrounding his bed; Ryan and Stewart decided to stay and listen. They do only have about an hour with him before he leaves anyways.

…

The story seemed to go superfast, and to Danny's surprise, an hour had gone by. He continued the story and would glanced up at the clock every once in a while. A nurse came in and told Danny that his family was coming over, the halfa was full of excitement that he, somehow, almost fell off of his bed.

Danny was more upbeat with his story since he was very excited to see his family again; because he added so much to his story, it had a lot of suspense. Here and there the doctors would lean forward as if they would miss a very important detail then would lean back when something would happen.

Soon the halfa become so into his story he almost didn't hear the door open and a lady stood at the door way. But it was a big enough distraction to pull him out of the story. His head whirled towards the door way as a women's voice interupped the story.

"Danny, you have visitors," She said with a warm smile.

The teen nearly felt his skip a beat; there they were his family, his friends, and the people he wanted to see so badly after these long months of being in the hospital.

He was almost speechless; the words were stuck in his throat from all the excitement swelling inside of him, screaming to let it out. Finally he got his voice to work. "Mom, Dad, Jazz…, Tucker, Sam!" He cried happily.

The burst of excitement started to work on his legs and forced him out of bed. He jumped off and hugged his family first, then his buddy, and… Sam. He blushed madly when he found out that he was holding her hands. She also seemed to blush as well; they both quickly let go and Tucker mouthed "lovebirds". Sam saw what it said and stomped on his foot, the techno-geek teen let out a pained yelp.

"Danny-boy!" Jack cried in his cheerful tone of voice.

Danny hugged his father again along with "I missed you too". He did another round of hugs with his family and friends again. He swore he could do this all day long if he wanted to.

By the time he was done giving hugs, the whole room was empty, except the two doctors that took care of him after all of these months. They waited patiently on their chairs that they claimed, talking softly to each other.

Danny took a step back, "You have no idea how much I missed you." He said with a smile. Was it just his imagination, or did Maddie sigh in relief. The halfa shook his head and turned to face the two doctors.

"Ryan, Stewart," Danny said, disturbing their conversation by accident, "This is my family; my dad, mom, and Jazz," He pointed at them as he said their names and did the same with his friends. He faced his family and friends, "This is Ryan and Stewart."

Ryan put out his hand to shake with Maddie's, "It's a pleasure to meet you," He said with a warm smile.

Maddie took out to shake as well; "Likewise," She flashed him a smile. "This is my husband, Jack."

Ryan shook his hand saying that it was nice to meet him as well; Jack did the same also, without any ghost stuff in his sentence. After Ryan was done, Stewart shook their hands as well.

"You have a great son, Mrs and Mr. Fenton," Ryan said.

"That's was I was told," Maddie said.

"Well, your son defiantly was a great kid to be around," Ryan said, "I'm gonna miss him when he leaves."

Danny pat him on the back, "Ah, don't worry Ryan, I'll always come back to visit you." He gave him a sly smile, "And it will be fun, right?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Oh, yes, lots of fun." He said sarcastically.

Danny just laughed.

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out something; she held it up to give it to Danny, "It's for you; somehow, I thought you would like these." She said.

The halfa stared sat the item that was in her hand, "Skittles?" He asked. "That's kind of scary Sam."

Not getting the inside joke, Sam looked at with confusion. "What?" She asked.

Not a second later, everyone heard some chuckling. They all looked up at the two doctors; quickly they stopped their laughing and gave them a serious face, "Sorry." Ryan said clearing his throat. But he couldn't help it, he grinned then started laughing, Stewart soon joined him.

Danny took the Skittles and smiled, "Thanks, Sam." And he couldn't help to join the laughter.

…

**STORY IS **_**NOT**_** OVER!**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Aslan333: **Thanks.

**GhostDog401: **Haha. Epic…

**Nycorrall: **That's good… right?

**MinHayden:** Laughter is good for the heart. :) Here's an update.

**Leo112:** When I read your review and came across the screaming like a girl part, the first thing that popped into my mind was Shawn, from Psych. XD

**Phantom-Stelo: **It's next week! I don't see you. XD

**Watson Baker: **_yessss…!_ You used the word 'epic'! And yes I do have to agree with you. :)

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny:** Epic! XD yay, similes!

**Cotom:** Marshmallow guns… niiiiiiccccceeee… XD That reminds me, we should get the potato guns…

**Foreverhalfa: **Awesome is right, but epic is better. :)

**DFDP14:** Haha, yes it was.

**Master O' Time: **I'll give it back, I promise. And I will shoot him for you. XD

**Tails2323:** That is a picture I would like to see. XD

**Chad's Shortstack: **haha, well, you seemed to catch up. XD And now you have to wait. Oh the pain… XD

**Zii Raevyn: **It's not a problem actually; his family couldn't see it because it left every time they looked up to see it and when Danny turned his head. When they looked away, and Danny looked back it appeared. So it's just bad timing for them. XD

**Thanks guys! **

**Me: Okay, everyone we need to be quiet now… Vlad could barge in any second now. **

***Crickets chirping***

**Me: Shut up, crickets.**

***dead silence***

**Me: Perfect…**

***A few minutes go by and the door of the "secret room" bursts open***

***Everyone loads weapons***

**Me: FIRE!**

**Old Lady: Wait! WAIT! *shields face***

**Me: Hold fire! *Everyone sighs in disappointment* Who are you?**

**Old lady: I was just wondering where the restroom was.**

**Me: It a block down and on your right.**

**Old lady: Thanks. *Walks off***

**Me: Who thinks that was sort of creepy?**

**(please read and review!)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Two words: Happy HALLOWEEN! (In two days)**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

…

Everything went back to normal, _almost. _His parents and his sister would fuzz over him every once in a while. He couldn't blame them, if something like that happened to one of them, he would be making sure if they were okay.

Danny had to explain the Skittle story to his family; they were worried that they had done something to him that made him laugh at a bag of Skittles. After he had told them that, they couldn't help to smile while the two doctors frowned a bit at hearing their reactions the way the halfa explained it.

They talked a bit after that incident had happened and soon they were out the doors; Danny had gave the two doctors two tight hugs and told them that he would _really_ miss them a lot. The doctors were speechless but managed to give him a hug back, they had to admit, they were going to miss him as well.

Danny did promise he could stop by every once in a while to say hi when he had the chance. They told the halfa that they would love it if he could stop by whenever he could; they would truly miss the fun times together.

When everyone piled into the car; Danny looked at the back window and watched the doctors till he couldn't see them anymore. His friends would be chatting away and telling him the times when he was gone; his sister was quiet, but she would talk here and there, giving him a warm smile.

Everyone in his family and his friends admitted that it wasn't the same without him, nothing was the same. The halfa told them that he had missed them dearly and couldn't wait to see them today.

The last week in the hospital, Danny had, somehow, figured out that Skulker was the one that had shot him and caused him to go through all of this. It made the teen angry, but he would calm down, telling himself, "If it wasn't for Skulker, I wouldn't have met Ryan and Stewart."

Monday drew slowly; Danny was excited to go back to school. He didn't know why, but he guess that since he used to go to school every day and not really miss any, it was sort of hard not to go to school after when you haven't gone for months.

But he also wondered if it wouldn't be the same as it used to be before the incident.

…

Monday finally showed up around the corner and Danny was out the door faster than usual. He met up with his friends and they walked to school together, like old times.

"What was it like?" Tucker asked him.

Danny shot him a puzzled look, "What was what like?" He asked.

"The hospital." He said.

"You would've hate it," Danny smirked, "Since you can't handle hospitals."

"I was getting used to it, I was getting rid of my fear while I was there," Tucker said firmly, "But that's not what I mean. I mean what was it like when you were "awake" finally and couldn't go home after that."

Danny was quiet for a second then said, "It wasn't bad, Ryan and Stewart were awesome people. Even if they were pushy or nosey, they were good people to be around. And let's not forget, they were so much fun to mess around with."

Tucker and Sam smiled at that, and then Tucker asked, "How many times did you freak them out?"

"Like three or two times," Danny said, shrugging.

"You'll have to tell us the stories," Sam piped in, "You know whenever you scare people; it is always a laugh show."

"It is to the people who aren't the victim," Danny said with a sly smile, "But whoever isn't the victim, they will always have a good laugh."

The trio kept talking on the way to school and would sigh in disappointment when the school showed up into view.

They pushed the doors opened and no one seemed to pay any attention to them. They walked up to Danny's locker; he opened it and put a few books in it and closed it. Right when it slammed shut, they heard a familiar voice echo in the hallways. Danny smiled.

"Fenton!" Dash shouted angrily and marched up to the trio, ignoring the two friends by the halfa. "You were gone for months! And guess how many math tests I failed! I didn't have you for my punch bag then! But…" He sneered, "Since you're here, I can give you the pay backs right now, multiple times!" He reached to grab Danny's collar shirt, but the teen stopped him.

"How about a "welcome back"?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Why would I even do that?" Dash snarled. "Who cares that you should get a "welcome back" sign or whatever?"

The halfa shrugged innocently, "It's a nice thing to do," He chuckled.

"I don't do _nice_," The jock said angrily, "I make you feel the pain, that's what _I_ do." He went for the shirt again and the bell rung.

Danny gave him a fake smile, "That's the bell for your information," He took a step back, "See you soon, hmm, Dash?" And the trio quickly made their way to the classroom with Dash's angry voice booming in the hallways.

…

"Ah, you're back Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said as the trio walked in. Without giving him a reply, they took a seat.

Finally, Danny said, "Yes, I'm back."

"How are you feeling?" The teacher asked him and every eye in the class room stared at the halfa.

"I'm doing fine, I had a lot of time to heal," Danny said, trying to avoid all the staring.

"Well, it's good to have you back Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"It's good to be back," The teen said, giving his teacher a smile as well.

The teacher looked around the classroom, "Okay, now turn to your red books to page 573." He went to get some paper on his desk and passed it out to each row, "I'll give you guys thirty minutes to finish this worksheet, and you can begin."

Danny chuckled softly, "Things are back to the way they used to be…, well _almost._"

A crash interrupted the lesson and Danny's ghost sense went off; the teen smiled, "Now _everything_ is back to normal," His hand shot up in the air and he asked to be excused to the bathroom. When he was allowed to go, he hurriedly ran to the bathroom and went ghost.

Mr. Lancer managed to shake his head and smile at the same time, muttering, "Things are still the same,"

…

Danny zoomed down a hallway, turned sharply on the right, and ran into the hunting ghost. An evil—alike—smile crept onto Danny's face, "You know you're gonna have to pay for that right?" He said, making Skulker look up to see the halfa.

"That metal box thingy?" He sneered, "I have no intention of paying for that, plus that's the stupid box ghost job."

"Oh the locker?" Danny asked innocently. "I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about shooting me a few months ago, I think your payback is coming soon, and I mean _very_ soon."

Skulker chuckled evilly, "That thing a few months ago? That was a long time ago, why think of it now?"

"I was stuck in the hospital for months because of you!" Danny shouted, shooting a ghost ray towards the ghost hunter. "It didn't feel like months to me, only a few days!" He charged up some more and aimed it at Skulker.

Skulker dodged the first round but got hit on the second one; the ghost was send back and ended up crashing onto a wall, making a few cracks in it. The ghost hunter shook his head to clear away the dizziness, when he was healed; he growled and shot a few of his own ghost rays.

Because Danny was so focus on the battle, he managed to dodge all of them, but that only made Skulker madder and causing him to create more and more at the same time.

But the whole battle was a breeze for Danny; he made the biggest one, but the most stabled he could make, and aimed it at the hunter once again. Skulker flew back again, going through the first wall that came into contact of his body and crashed on the second wall.

Skulker didn't even have the chance to float back up and threat Danny with his weapons when Danny sucked him into the thermos.

The halfa floated slowly towards the floor, holding the thermos in his right hand. "Now, I feel a lot better," He smiled in triumph and changed back to Fenton when the coast was clear.

He didn't know that it was only ten minutes since he had left the room; Danny was feeling so proud of himself, he got to finish his worksheet in ten minutes, having another ten minutes of total free time to himself.

Time flew fast and all the paperwork was turned in; Danny grinned at his friends when they gave him thumbs up.

The overweight teacher stood up in the front of the classroom, "That's all for today, you guys can have the rest of the class period reading, drawing, or something that's quiet till the bell rings. No talking or passing notes to each other." He announced. Lancer turned back to his desk and started to go over his student's papers and grading them.

The trio broke the second last rule that the teacher gave to them; Danny heard a soft tap on his desk and found out that there was a small, folded paper on his desk. He reached for it and opened the small piece of paper.

_Anything else you going to do today that's going to make you happy? _

Danny found out that it was Tucker's handwriting, but he knew that both of his friends were wondering the same thing. The halfa found his pencil and wrote a reply back to his friend.

_Yeah, one more thing…_

…

**Okay, ONE more chapter to go! Awe, man one more? I loved writing this story!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Aslan333: ** I'm glad to make you happy. :)

**2Belle26:** Yup finally he gets to see his family! Creepy old lady is right!

**GhostDog401: **I think the Ghost Gabber fell in love with you. XD It can't stand to be apart from you!

**Nycorrall: **The second last chapter! One more… then it's over… :( But it's good to see that people liked this story. :)

**DFDP14: **Thanks! Next one: now. Next chapter: Last one.

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **Creep sure explains the lady. And yeah, it's sad to see this story come to an end.

**ThePurpleSuperCow: **The weird Phantom beeping thing? Oh the thing that he kept hearing on his right? (No worries, I'll try and remember to explain it at the end. He did find out that it was removed while he was on those attacks.)

**Danny1FANtom: **Thanks! :)

**Phantom-Stelo: **Skittles… that reminds me, I got some at school on Friday at lunch. XD When I got them; I smiled and remember all the Skittles stuff in the story. :) Wait you missed the bus?

**Jordylilly777: **haha, I think it WAS creepy.

**Mary Penelope: **Skittles! I had some Friday! :)

**MiniHayden: **It not over It not over YET, but next chapter will end it. :( But I promise it will be funny. :) *Winks*

**DayDreamer6482: **Well I'm glad you like the story and the plot like and stuff like that. :) DxS is hard to do for me, for some reason. But if I really focus, I can make it happen. I don't think there will be any at the end… :/ But, I can try at the beginning of the next chapter… Perhaps… and thanks again!

**Foreverhalfa: **Yup, the irony. XD

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny:** Haha, yup all one big family. :)

**Phantom Lightning: **Whoop! Skittles!

**Cotom: **Haha, "oh shoot". I laughed at that then the "No pun intended". :)

**Rosebird333: **Haha, yup, "lovebirds". It's his thing anyways. XD

**Leo112: **Everything is fine, the doctors are trustable now. :) Here's the next chapter!

**Chad's Shortstack: **Not over yet, that I agree with, but it will be soon. Hehe, I think of Danny when I first eat or see Skittles. :) (Just imagine eating Skittles in class and you start laughing in the middle of the lesson. XD)

**Master O' Time: **You're scared of old ladies? And the Skittle thing was scary as well? XD okay then. :) Dude is fine, I say it too every once in a while. ;)

**Rebecca: **Yup, did at the beginning of chapter. XD

**THANKS everyone! **

**Me: Shh! Do you guys hear those footsteps?**

***Footsteps growing closer to the room***

**Me: Load weapons…**

***Door slowly opens and Vlad and Danny stand at the door way***

**Me: FIRE!**

***NERF darts fly everywhere, potatos hit the two halfas, and other stuff keep attacking them***

**Me: Anyone got any water balloons? **

***Sees a groups who has a water balloon sling shot and a pile of water balloons***

**Me: Perfect. Aim at Vlad and Danny. FIRE!**

***Balloons go flying***

***Vlad and Danny takes cover from the balloons and two random metal things go flying and hitting each on the head and both pass out***

**Me: STOP!**

***Room grows dead silent***

**Me: Anyone have any ropes? I have an idea…**

…

**Again, thanks all! **

**I don't do this often, but… Who knows (or guess) what's going to happen in the next chapter?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the late update…, had a crazy week. ;) **

**Well, enjoy the last chapter… this person suggested I do this at the end. So I remembered it and promised I would do this for the end. The idea came from the person. (I can't remember who it was; the suggestion was like in chapter 8) **

**Anyways enjoy!**

_Chapter Thirty_

…

School went by quickly; the trio had a fun time together and telling the halfa what had happened at school while he was out. People would give Danny looks like they couldn't believe that he was actually there.

Ever since he played the prank on the doctors with the Skittles, Danny would crave them every once in a while. Tucker and Sam thought the doctors had really messed him up when he told them that he wanted Skittles every now and then. The teen kept telling them that he just liked them; everyone had a favorite candy bar.

Dash, slowly, went back to his routine with his punch bag. At the beginning, Danny would smile at the normal things with Dash, but soon got irritated by his threats and getting shoved into the lockers again. But his friends were by his side at all times and helped him along the way to get used to the school again. The halfa got caught up with the lessons and where they were.

His ghost routine returned also; but it wasn't as bad as usual. There weren't that many than before he had his incident. He didn't find that strange, but at times he wished there were more to fight then just sitting in class.

Danny kept remembering his note that his friends sent him in class a couple of days ago. He smiled at the memory when his friends kept begging him to tell them what he was going to do, but Danny just told them they had to wait. His friends didn't understand why they had to wait, but they didn't question him about it.

Today, Danny had a feeling that he was going to do the _thing_ today.

The bell rung to end the school day and the school doors burst open with kids pouring out of it. Danny and his friends were the last few people out of the doors and chose not to get trampled with the kids at the beginning.

They walked home as usual; the teen finally told them he was going to do it today. His friends stared at him with confusion for a couple of seconds before they got it. They started to ask him if they would watch what he was going to do, but Danny refused.

"Why?" Tucker had asked him.

"I need to do it alone, I'll video tape it though," He had told them.

His friends went their own directions when saw their houses nearby. The halfa quickly got home, rushed to his room with a quick "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" and a door slam followed after that. Danny threw his backpack on his bed and a soft thud was made.

The halfa went through his room, checking his closet, drawers, under his bed, any place he could think of in his room. Finally he smiled in triumph when he had five dollars in his hand. He went ghost and hurried to the store to buy some fudge. It was about five minutes when he got back and had the fudge on the kitchen table.

He smirked as he inched to the door way of the lab.

"Dad!" Danny hollered, "There's some fudge on the table!"

Not a second went by and Danny heard some crashing and clanking sounds. The teen hid a snicker and soon heard some running following after that. There were some protests by Maddie in the lab and Jack quickly told her sorry. Soon Jack was in the kitchen already by the fudge's side.

"Thanks Danny-boy!" Jack beamed. "Where did it come from?"

"Um, I think someone came by and left this at the front door step," Danny said. "Well, enjoy the fudge!" He gave his dad a short wave good-bye and hurried back to his room.

The halfa waited for a minute or so before turning into his ghost half. Just before he was about to turn intangible Danny remembered that he promised to video tape for his friends. He quickly snatched the camera on his desk, went intangible and invisible. Soon he found himself in the living room; he smiled when he saw his father eating the fudge with delight.

Danny clicked on the 'record' button on his camera and hovered just above his father. "Do you enjoy that…?" He said in his best eerie voice.

Jack froze. "Who's there?" He asked setting his fudge down and grabbing the nearest thing that was by him for defense.

The teen hid a snicker. "Me…" He said.

"Who?" Jack asked firmly raising his item in a batting position.

Danny floated towards the fudge that was sitting on the table. "You're eating me…"

Almost right away, Jack glanced down at the fudge sitting across from him. Slowly, he placed his item on the couch and his hand hovered over the fudge. He took a gulp and his hand came in contact with the fudge. "You're talking? You can talk…?" He asked nervously.

"Please don't eat me any more…" Danny said in his best begging voice. "I don't want to leave this beautiful world…"

"You're talking… to me…" Jack said, unsure what else to say.

"Are you going to keep eating me…?"

"A piece of fudge is talking to me," Danny's dad said, seemed to ignore the last question. "STOP TALKING TO ME!" He shook the fudge to see if that would do anything, but apparently it didn't.

"Why would you eat me anyways? I'm talking to you; if you eat me now, you'll never hear a talking fudge again…" Danny said softly.

Jack gulped nervously, "But you're so delicious." He took a shaky breath, "But I seriously don't want a talking fudge inside of me."

"Then don't eat me…" The halfa said. "Please…?"

"You're scaring me," Jack finally said. "Stop talking to me!"

"Don't eat me… it will be bad…" Danny said in his begging voice again.

Jack raised the fudge and got to his feet. He got the fudge into a throwing position and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

Seeing the actions his father was making, Danny asked, "What are you doing?" He squeaked.

"I can't have this happen to me, I will not go crazy. I can't have a PIECE OF FUDGE TALKING TO ME!" Jack said with a yell and with all his will power, he threw the fudge at the wall, a huge splat was made after it made contact with the wall.

Danny covered his mouth and flew back to his room. He changed back and started to laugh till his lungs couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't believe his dad fell for it, he couldn't believe Jack threw his favorite thing in the world, he just couldn't believe it.

The teen realized the recording was still going on; he quickly turned it off, took a deep breath and started laughing once more.

…

About another five minutes of laughing, the teen finally managed to send the video to his friends by email. About ten minutes went by after that and his friends told him that they started laughing and couldn't stop.

Danny sat in his seat and started to video chat with his friends. They kept asking Danny what exactly happened, they wanted more than that. But the halfa had a hard time controlling his laughter and since he was laughing his friends started laughing.

Then Danny heard a faint, horrified scream. "Jack! Why is there fudge on my wall?" Maddie cried in disbelief.

The teen couldn't take it anymore; he fell to the floor and laughed even harder. His friends gave him a horrified look and kept asking him if he was okay. But soon they heard laughter on the other end.

…

Dinner arrived earlier than normal. The family actually had a normal _dinner_ and a normal _conversation_ like normal _people._ But mostly they kept asking Danny a million questions about his days at the hospital. The teen told them a few adventures and incidents that had happened.

He seriously missed those doctors; they were the best ones on the planet. A sad frown formed on his face and the memory washed over him. But he smiled every time he ran into a funny or fun time.

His family stopped asking him questions after they saw his change of mood. They were all thinking that he missed those people at the hospital; even if they didn't know some of those wonderful days, they knew that he had a great time with them.

So the family just ate in silence.

Danny ate unconsciously and kept thinking about those wonderful moments he had with the doctors.

_Ryan was the first to speak, "So Danny, uh, we don't do this normally, but I think that you will be fun to do it with." And Stewart nodded in agreement._

_"Do what?" Danny asked._

_"Well, we tell stories, and you get to tell us a couple," Ryan explained, "So you up for it?"_

_"Ah, story time, eh?" Danny smiled, "Sure, I'm up for it; you first."_

_"As always," Ryan said sarcastically._

The halfa smiled as he remembered the story night and how later on everyone wanted to listen to him tell stories to them.

_Before Stewart could say anything, they heard the toilet being flushed and a door creaked open. Danny shined the light towards the bathroom door and Ryan stared at the two, "Did I miss anything?" He asked stopping his tracks, completely confused._

_"No, not really, just talkin'," Danny replied, trying to act like he was holding a secret._

_Seeing that Danny was playing around, Stewart played along, "Yeah, like about the teddy bear__thingy."_

_Ryan stiffened, "The teddy bear__thingy?__What teddy bear thingy?"_

_Not making eye contact with Ryan, Stewart looked down, "Yeah, like the machine__thingys."_

_"What?"_

_Danny laughed his head off, and Ryan was completely lost. "I seriously missed something, huh?" He asked smiling._

_"Yeah, unless you over heard about the__thingys,"__Danny said jokingly._

_"What thingys?" Ryan cried. "I want to know what these thingys are!"_

_Stewart chuckled, "Ryan, it's nothing, better get a sense of humor."_

Danny started to chuckle lightly; the rest of his family shot him puzzled looks. But they shrugged his off and went back to eating. Then his memory faded and changed to the one on the night with Skulker.

_"Sah-weet!" Stewart cried. "This pipe sure comes in handy!"_

_Skulker finally got out of the dizziness trap and growled at Stewart; the doctor whimpered and started to retreat. Skulker started to go after him but then got whacked some sort of stick. The metal ghost flew backwards, crashing onto a wall._

_"Strike two!" Ryan shouted and brushed invisible dust on top of the broom's wooden stick._

_Danny smiled, "Okay so you're worried for me but you can take out a ghost?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

A grin spread across his face and he looked up at his family. He didn't say anything, but he felt happy. His family shared him another confused look but didn't say anything again.

He continued to try and remember more memories.

_Danny looked up at them, "You guys just made these months' worth something good, and that means a lot."_

Finally he couldn't seem to have any more flashbacks at the moment and sighed in defeat. The sigh brought his family members to look at him again; hating to not have an answer. Jazz finally asked Danny what was wrong.

"It's nothing," Danny said, a small smile forming. He waved his hands in the air to dismiss the conversation and headed up stairs. "I'll be up in my room though if you need me."

His mother gave him a small nod and Danny walked into his room. When he reached to his bedroom, he took a seat on his bed.

He couldn't believe what had happened these months and he wished he could stay a bit longer. He wished that every moment he loved would last a little longer, but he knew that the shorter memories are the best ones.

At the beginning of the incident, he would have thought those were going to be the worst days ever in his life. But it turned out to be good days in his life instead of bad days.

Danny smiled, "I miss you guys." He said out loud to no one in particular.

If some said they were shot and they had to spend some time in the hospital, they would've thought it was horrible and would never want to remember those memories in the hospital.

But Danny was grateful that he was shot, because if he wasn't, he would have never met those awesome doctors.

He was grateful that he ended up in the hospital, because those days in the hospital with those doctors were the best days in his entire life.

_The End_

…

**That's the end of the story people! I loved writing this story. :) And thanks for sticking around with me throughout the story guys! **

**I seriously don't know how to thank you guys! **

**Again, thanks for sticking with me. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Mary Penelope: ** Yeah, how did ya know? Psychic? XD Thanks for reading Mary!

**DayDreamer6482:** Well, I guess you chose to wait, huh? Well, thanks DayDreamer for reading the story. :)

**Cotom: ** haha, I don't think Phoenix will like you anymore. XD Thanks for reading, Cotom!

**Dannys gal: **Thanks for the compliment. ;) and I hope you can write that story! :) I wish you luck! And thanks for reading Gal!

**Phantom-Stelo: **Lol, yes one more, and boo, it won't let you write one more "O". XD Thanks for reading Stelo! :)

**Boo: **Sorry, no sequel. But thanks for reading Boo!

**Cesera Phantom: **:) Yeah, I guess it was about time. Eh? Thanks for reading Casera!

**Aslan333: **No, he isn't ready. Hehe, clueless… Thanks for reading Aslan!

**Rebecca: **Thanks. And sorry, no there will not be a sequel. But thanks for reading Rebecca!

**2Belle26: **I hope the last chapter wasn't bad. Honestly I have a hard time brining everything to an end. XD So I hope that was okay. Thanks for reading Belle!

**1000Nachts: **Nice try, but no. :) Thanks for reading Nachts!

**MiniHayden: **Yes, last chapter. :( I hope it was funny. And sorry, no sequel. Thanks for reading Hayden!

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **Haha, wait and see, works for me. (hey! That rhymed!) Thanks for reading Sera!

**Ruby Connersdottir: **I'm sad to end it too. But it just feels right to end it here. And you're welcome. Thanks for reading Ruby.

**Dephantom: **Thanks. Yeah, sad it's ending too. Thanks for reading!

**I-luv-Aang-Percy-Danny: **Me too. Ryan and Stewart are the best OC's I've made. XD Thanks for reading!

**Brown1423:** I guess it was a simple story to write. :) I know, it's sad it has to come to an end. Thanks for reading Brown!

**Jordylilly777:** haha, I hate guessing too. Thanks for reading Lilly!

**Chad's Shortstack:** Haha, well, I have to admit I would be doing the same thing. And I did start laughing when I got skittles for Halloween; the person giving treats was staring at me as if I had finally lost it. XD Thanks for reading Chad!

**Leo112:** Well, this time none of them are right. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading Leo!

**DFDP14L:** Because all stories have to come to an end. :( But thanks for reading DFDP!

**Tails2323:** Yup, sadly, one more left. Haha, the stalking part will be creepy. But I would love to see the picture! XD Thanks for reading Tails!

**Thanks so much for reading along guys! **

**(Vlad and Danny are tied up to a flag pole in their human forms, with people surrounding them, laughing.)**

**Again, thanks for staying with me through the whole story! I'll miss you guys! (I'll PM you guys for the last reviews. :))**


	31. Author's Note: please read!

**I don't know if any of you guys will get this. I just know that I should've asked this question on the last chapter of **_**Broken**_**. **

**I am wondering if anyone out there would love to do a fanart for this story. I'd love to see some as well. :)**

**If you do, I'll be very happy to see them. Just let me know if you are willing to do one and tell me where I can see it. **

**Up to you guys! :D**


End file.
